Wolf's Call
by saraki22
Summary: The lives of the Wrecking Crew are changed as different hereitages are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ use it merely for entertainment purposes.

Ranma sat up at night like many times in the past gazing up at the sky. Staring up at the half-moon one, for some reason the moon had become the center of his sky gazing over the last few months, Ranma sighed, "Just when I was getting used to having a full nights sleep. I start to have nightmares." This night was different from the other nights, he was staying up on the roof because of the nightmare he had woken up from. Unlike the usual nightmare that involved the Neko-ken this one involved another training exercise his worthless father put him through. This was the time Genma had attached meat to his body and Ranma then had to run from a pack of wolves for speed training. In the nightmare Ranma had been running from the wolves as fast as he could but was not able to get away. Ranma awoke just as one of the wolves jumped and was about to bite him. What Ranma did not understand was he felt that he was younger in this dream then when he remembered his father putting him through all of that. In the dream Ranma felt it was just before he met Ukyou and thus before the Neko-ken. He wondered if it was ine of the many of those lost or the repressed memories that had been coming back too him within the past couple of months.

Over the past couple of months Ranma began to remember events in his life that he often had trouble remembering before. He even remembered some of the fiancés that had come by to claim him and even overhearing some of agreements to said fiancés. He also remembered that he would sometimes ask his father after those meetings what a fiancé was, the result was Genma often knocking the boy Ranma out to make him forget what he hear. Apparently it worked because Ranma often never remembered even meeting most of those people he was engaged to. Now however Ranma was remembering them and the punishments afterwards, which led to Genma and Ranma's morning sparing matches into morning beatings Ranma delivered to Genma. It only took a couple of days for Genma to stop waking Ranma up by throwing him out an open window, allowing Ranma to sleep just a bit longer. Of course never let it be said that Genma was anything more than an idiot, so instead he tried to attack Ranma after he went to sleep, this resulted in Genma being left heavily bruised and sleeping outside. Eventually the fat panda learned his lesson and did not attack Ranma anymore, at least not during times when Ranma slept. Still these memories that had been lost to him for so long also had another side effect, Ranma was become much smarter in the terms of schoolwork.

Whether it was directly because of the memories of him actually going to school occasionally or because he was able to sleep better, Ranma's grades took a sharp increase recently. At first it scared just about everyone, especially Hinako as he began to correct her English, Ranma now seemed to pick up other languages like Martial Arts Techniques. He even learned to speak Mandarin and Cantonese from Cologne with in just a few days. When people asked why he was now learning other things outside the Martial Arts. He would answered he is still learning Martial Arts, just learning how to refine the techniques with help from other sources. After he explained this people seemed to accept it, especially when he related some physics lessons he was learning to how to increase the impact of his blows. Still several people were upset at his newfound intelligence, his father being one of them. It was clear to everyone; even himself now, that Genma limited Ranma's knowledge so that Genma would forever be able to control Ranma because he would be forever reliant on him. Not everyone was upset that Ranma was doing better in school however, his mother and surprisingly Nabiki were quite happy actually. His mother was so proud that his mind was now matching his body in strength and often did not hesitate to mention how manly it was for him to be so smart. Nabiki, though she was not able to trick him as often, it seemed to like being around him more. Many believed it was because of the increased challenge to get her schemes to work; it was just too easy to manipulate people like Kuno anymore.

Looking up one last time Ranma sighed again, "Better get back to bed tomorrow's going to be a long day." It was true, going to Kamiko's grave always made the day long for everyone. It was a reminder of past mistakes and missed opportunities, at least this time his mother was coming with them and he could spend some time with her.

The next day was in fact extremely long for everyone. Getting up early and dressing in their absolute best to visit the grave no one said anything except an occasional thank you when Kasumi severed breakfast and hello when Nodoka came over. The trip to the cemetery was just as silent no one wanted to speak. When they finally got to the grave everyone paid their respects and told what was happening in their lives. It was quite and solemn affair that spoke of the respect for the dead. Even Genma knew enough not to say anything about Ranma being weak when he let a tear fall as he listen to the Tendos, he would say it later.

Across town at the Neko Haten a different meeting was taking place. It was meeting between two very old friends. One was Cologne the three hundred plus year old Amazon Matriarch and the other was a woman seemingly in his early to mid twenties. "So Old Woman if you're here to retrieve an arrant husband why are you and your Great Granddaughter not out scarring him half to death with all those potions you have?" the young woman asked with obvious mirth. "I still find it amusing how much the young members of your tribe try to use that stuff. Except for the memory shampoo none of them work. All a person has to have is a strong enough will to counter act it. And I know, no one in your village wants a weak willed spouse, they wouldn't be a warrior if they were."

"True enough," Cologne said with a severely wrinkled smile. "I brought most of them along to teach Shampoo not to rely on outside forces but on her own merits."

"And your own amusement when they don't work right," the young woman added with a smirk.

"That too," Cologne smirked as well. "And as to why she's not out chasing him, the family he is staying with are visiting their deceased mother. This day is one day where no one peruses Son-in-Law." The woman nodded in understanding, one thing Amazons understood more than anything was the love of family, especially loved ones that have passed on. "So Aishia, what brings you here? Surely it's not just to visit me."

Aishia nodded, "Yes I'm actually here to look for someone as well. He could be very special if what I think is true about him."

"Oh and do you know this person's name?" Cologne asked. "Perhaps we can be of assistance since we know the area, as a favor Old Friend."

"I am not sure of his name actually," Aishia said. "He had a run in with some of the more…problematic members of my kind a number of years ago." Aishia took a sip of tea before continuing, "I recently caught up with them as they were trying find him and make him part of their group. We…persuaded them against continuing their pursuit. Unfortunately he will come into his power very soon. And will need guidance, I'll be able to tell whom he is when I see him but not before. All I know is that he should be around your Great Granddaughter's age and is a Martial Artist."

"Then I would recommend talking to Tendo Nabiki," Cologne suggested. "She is the local High School's Information Broker. If anyone has any information on people with the habits you have, even if they don't have their power, she will know."

"And just how do you know the 'Information Broker'?" Aishia asked.

"She is one of Son-in-Law's fiancés' elder sister," Cologne answered.

"'One of?' just how many does he have?" Aishia asked. "I mean it's rather common among your tribe, but multiple spouses have been illegal in most of the world for centuries."

"I lost count around twenty or so," Cologne admitted. "It seemed that Son-in-Law had a new fiancé every week for a while, now it's only every other week."

"Just how did he get so many?" Aishia asked.

"His idiot of a Father engaged him to just about anyone and everyone to feed his fat stomach!" Cologne answered not bothering to hide her disgust or anger.

"Just how much of an idiot is this Father?" Aishia wondered.

"He was stupid enough to take Son-in-Law across China without learning any Chinese or hire a full time guide," Cologne answered.

"Well he could have just to cheap, I've run into a fare number of people like that," Aishia said still not believing.

"He took Son-in-Law to Jusenkyo and trained him Neko-ken," Cologne responded.

"Now I know you're not serious," Aishia replied. "No one is stupid enough to train a child in Neko-ken. It says in every manual that the only way it works is to make the trainee insane, and that only a moron should even try it."

"Well he did and is," Cologne countered.

"Well anyway if you could give me directions to this Tendo Nabiki I'll be on my way," Aishia said. "I need to find him and the sooner the better."

"I'll give you the directions but I would recommend not going today," Cologne advised. "That is the family that is visiting their Mother's grave." Aishia nodded, "And I would recommend you take quite a bit of money, she's a shrewd one when it comes to business. Even I have trouble with her on occasions."

"Sounds like you would like her in your tribe," Aishia smiled.

Cologne laughed at that, "Are you kidding she would probably go for my position as Matriarch I have enough competition from Lotion." After a few moments of mirth Cologne wrote the directions to the Tendo Dojo and gave them to her old friend.

"Well I'll see you later," Aishia said. "I'll be in the area for a while and will drop by from time to time. Just try not to scare that Son-in-Law of yours too much, you don't want what happened with him happen to first daughter's first husband." Cologne did not respond to that but Aishia laughed at the inside joke and left the restaurant.

After Aishia left Mousse came into the restaurant after making a delivery, "Hey Old Monkey who was that and do you know when Shampoo will be back?"

After hitting him on the head Cologne said, "That was Aishia. And Shampoo will be back after she's done with her delivery."

"A…Aishia?" Mousse asked nervously, "What's she doing here?"

"She's looking for someone and will be here a while," Cologne answered. "So I suggest you keep you glasses on. After all, the last time you mistook her for Shampoo you were confined to the healers for a month. I understand she still is rather displeased with you."

"I…I think I…I'm going to get some more gl…glasses," Mousse said running out the door.

As Aishia was walking back to her hotel she could not help but look around. As soon as she came here she knew the one she was looking for was here. The area was just saturated with the unique aura of her kind. The only way that could be is if one or more had been in the area for a long time, and usually she could just look for the strongest concentrations and zero in on the source. Unfortunately there appeared to be something blocking her senses from detecting the source. Like someone or something was covering up the aura. This made her search very difficult and time consuming. "I wish I knew more," Aishia thought. "But all the information we could get was that the boy that trouble maker bit was a Martial Artist and would be in here in Nerima. Problem is, he never got the kid's name only his scent. He could easily find the kid but I don't have that option, and with all the Martial Artists in the area tracking down this kid before he changes won't be easy."

As Aishia was deep in thought a diminutive figure was watching from the shadows. Aishia had her back to the small person so they could not see her face. But that did not matter to the person, because they could tell that Aishia was a beautiful young woman with certain garments that needed to be liberated. So with a battle cry of, "SWEETO!" the figure launched itself at the unsuspecting Aishia.

Aishia acting of pure reflex at the shout reached out and grabbed projectile coming towards her. When she looked at her hand and saw what or who she was holding her face became rather angry, "You've got a lot of nerve trying to grope me you little troll!"

Said troll, otherwise known as Happosai, froze at the sound of Aishia's voice, "Ai…Aishia? What brings you here?"

"Personal business," Aishia answers calmly. "I would ask you the same thing but I already know the answer. I should put you out of a lot of women's misery right now."

"Nonononono!" Happosai frantically shook his head. "Please I have finally found an heir worthy of learning my full teachings!"

"You mean you found someone as perverted as you?" Aishia became very angry.

"NONONONO!" Happosai shook his head even harder. "He's just the opposite of me actually and tries to stop me at every turn!"

"Then why would you want to teach him fully?" Aishia asked honestly curious.

Happosai calmed down somewhat and began to explain, "For as long as you've known me, have you ever heard of me killing anyone when I could so very easily?" Aishia honestly shook her head, "In my life I have had many pupils but none have been worthy of learning all my teachings because they would all abuse them."

"You mean like you," Aishia deadpanned.

"In reality I only use my skills to take my silky darlings and the occasional artifact or technique scroll," Happosai admitted. "But I have never actually done anything truly dangerous to anyone other than my students. All that crap I put my students through is a test to see if they can truly know when to use my full teachings. There have been only a few styles that can stand up to mine, Amazon Wu Shu and the styles you and your kind practice. The boy I've chosen as my heir has done everything to stop me and has thus far passed any and all tests. And to top it off he's also learning from Cologne as well. With his natural ability learn the Art and mine and Amazon's techniques he will be the strongest human alive. With his high sense of honor he is the perfect candidate to be my heir."

"This heir wouldn't happen to be Cologne's wayward Son-in-Law would it?" Aishia asked. Happosai nodded enthusiastically to answer. "Hmm, the more I hear about this kid the more I'm intrigued. If I wasn't in a hurry to find the person I'm looking for I would look into this young man myself." With that she drops the overly perverted Grandmaster of Anything Goes, "I'll let you go for now, but if I hear of any woman's under garments get stolen I will hunt you down." She then looked very menacing, "And you know how my kind loves to hunt."

Happosai nodded thinking he should go on a training mission for several months just so he's not tempted. "Um just out of curiosity, who are you looking for?"

Figuring it would not hurt to tell him Aishia answers, "I'm not sure who actually. What, however I do know. I'm looking for a person who has been bitten and will most likely change soon. I need to find him soon or a lot of people will get hurt. The problem is I don't know where to start looking because I don't know his name. Only that he's a Martial Artist living in the area."

"Then I would suggest you contact Tendo Nabiki at the Tendo Dojo," Happosai said. "She's got information on all the Martial Artists in Nerima. Just be careful or she'll take you for every last yen you have."

"You know Cologne just told me the same thing not more than a half an hour ago," Aishia said. "Nerima certainly is an interesting place. I've only been here a few hours and I have already heard about quite an number of people that seem very intriguing. Perhaps once I find who I'm looking for I'll stay around and see what's going on." She then walks past Happosai heading for her hotel.

As Happosai watches Aishia go he thinks, "Maybe I'll take more than a few months on that training journey, like a few years. I really don't want to be around when she gets really angry."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ use it merely for entertainment purposes.

Aishia stood outside the Tendo Dojo looking at the sign in front, 'Tendo Dojo of Anything Goes, Visitors use the front Challengers use the side'. She then remembered the little talk she had with Happosai yesterday and decided that while she was here she would take the opportunity to observe Happosai's chosen heir. After she left the little pervert she began to reconsider what he told her. She believed that the Grandmaster did find an heir but did not think he was the opposite of Happosai. If the little runt lied to her she made a vow to make do on her threat and hunt him down.

For now though she had to get the information she needed and would reserve judgment until she found evidence to use against Happosai. Knocking on the gate Aishia only had to wait a few seconds until a woman about her height with long brown hair in a ponytail answered the door. "Hello welcome to the Tendo Dojo. If you are one of Ramna's fiancés you will have to speak with his Mother. All claims have been decided to be judged by her if they have any merit."

Aishia blinked thinking, "Is it so common to have some girl come and claim this kid that this is a standard greeting to any woman that comes here?" Out loud she says, "I'm not here to see him actually, I am not a fiancé. I am here to see a Tendo Nabiki."

"Oh my," Kasumi replied. "We do not get many women visitors that are not here to see Ranma. Well please come in and I shall get my sister. Who may I ask is requesting to see her?"

"My name is Aishia," Aishia answers, "She does not know me but I was told by Cologne said that she might be able to provide some information that I need."

"Please come into the living room while I get my sister, Miss Aishia. And my name is Kasumi," Kasumi said stepping out of the way.

Aishia stepped in and briefly sniffed the air, "There are some strange scents in this house," she thought. "I smell the humans and a couple of animals, a panda and a pig. I know pigs are sometimes pets but what is a panda doing here?"

When they entered the living room Aishia noticed two middle aged men playing shogi and two teenagers, a boy and girl sitting around. The boy was trying not to look at the girl and the girl was glaring at the boy. "Father this is Miss Aishia she is here…" before Kasumi could finish everyone jumped to conclusions.

"The schools will never be joined!" Soun wailed.

"UNGRATEFUL BOY HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON YOUR FIANCE!" Genma yelled. "You should marry her right now to make up for you disgraceful act."

"I don't even know her!" Ranma pleaded.

"YOU SLEPT WITH SOMEONE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!" Akane screamed with rage. "I HATE YOU! RANMA NO BAKA!" she then pulled out her mallet and smashed Ranma out the door and into the sky.

"I think Cologne was right," Aishia thought, "These people just jumped to conclusions before even getting any facts."

"Oh my. Actually Father, Miss Aishia is not here for Ranma she is here for Nabiki," Kasumi said. This caused everyone to stop for minute and look at Aishia. The fathers shrugged and went back to their game and Akane just glared at Aishia.

"She doesn't fool me!" Akane fumed silently. "She's here for that pervert I know it!"

"Please have a seat and I'll tell Nabiki you are here," Kasumi said walking up the stairs.

Aishia sat down across from Akane and asked, "Why did you hit him?"

"He deserved it for cheating on me!" Akane snapped.

"When did he cheat on you?" Aishia asked truly wondering how this girl came to that conclusion.

"Because he's a pervert!" Akane said totally missing the question.

"I didn't ask you if he was a pervert, I asked how he cheated on you," Aishia corrected.

"Are you calling my a liar?" Akane asked standing up in a threatening manner.

"Calm down Little Girl," Aishia said. "I'm not here to fight, I'm here to see your sister." Aishia was really starting to get annoyed with this girl. All she asked was a simple question and this brat went ballistic over it.

"Your just one of that Baka's cheap floozies and your trying to use my sister to get to him!" Akane accused.

"Damn this girl is delusional," Aishia thought. "If she doesn't' shut up soon I might just make her."

Up in her room Nabiki was reading one her mangas. She had finished all her book keeping for the day and was enjoying the rare quite in the house. It did not last long however as she heard the well used lines from her Father, Genma and Akane, followed shortly by Ranma flying into the air. "I guess another fiancé came by," she sighed. "I had better talk to Ranma about this later. If the past is any indication this will end up costing a lot of money. I'll have to sign him up for another fight outside Nerima." In the past Nabiki would just take some pictures of Ranma's girl form and sell them to Kuno. But with Ranma's rise in intelligence in the past couple of months she was not able to trick him into a compromising situation. So because of that she tried a different tactic, working with him. Turned out when they worked together they could make some pretty good profits from fights she set up where no one knew who he was.

In the past couple of months Nabiki was one of the first people to notice the change in Ranma. When she began talking with him and she soon realized she was enjoying his company. She had always thought he was good looking but never really thought of him as more than a dumb jock. Ranma's recent changes had Nabiki reevaluating that idea and she admitted she rather liked it.

As she was thinking about Ranma's changes a knock came from her door and she called out, "Come in." Kasumi entered her room and Nabiki said, "Let me guess another fiancé came by and they reacted as usual."

"They did act the same but the woman that came by wanted to see you Nabiki not Ranma," Kasumi answered.

"Me?" Nabiki asked, not many people came to see her, "What did this woman want?"

"She said Cologne sent her because you had some information she could use," Kasumi replied.

"I don't remember Cologne making a mention of anything," Nabiki muttered. She, however, had to admit she was curious, "Go ahead and send her up, I'll talk to her."

Kasumi nodded and exited the room. When she came down stairs she found Akane standing up and making threatening gestures to their guest. Kasumi could also tell that Aishia was quickly loosing patience with her youngest sister and decided to interrupt before someone got hurt, "Miss Aishia, Nabiki said she would see you."

Aishia looked toward the stairs, "Thank you Kasumi." As she stood up she could feel the burning gaze from Akane and thought, "Good thing I'm getting away from that brat, otherwise I'd put her in the hospital for a very long time."

When she approached the door with Nabiki's name on it Aishia knocked and waited for a reply. The reply to come in was instant and Aishia walked into the room. When Aishia entered Nabiki had a neutral mask on her face and asked in a calm voice, "My sister says you wished to speak with me?"

"Correct," Aishia said taking a seat. "My friend Cologne says you have information of the Martial Artists in the area. Now I really don't have time for games so I'll get straight to the point. I'm looking for a male Marital Artist around your age, I don't know his name but I'll know he is whom I'm looking for when I find him. He has certain personal habits that could narrow down the search. I need information and you have it. I know you charge for information so I'm asking how much?"

"Depends on how much you want to know," Nabiki answered.

"As much as you got but only for those that meet the personal habits I'm looking for," Aishia replied. "More information the better, I'm on a time table."

"What kind of personal habits?" Nabiki asked.

"Large appetite, somewhat more aggressive than a normal person when provoked, often times seems territorial and often becomes restless when confined in someway," Aishia answers.

"You just described all of the top male Martial Artists in Nerima," Nabiki smirked.

"So how much?" Aishia asked coming back to the beginning.

"Six thousand Yen per person," Nabiki answered.

"How many people?" Aishia asked.

"Four," Nabiki answered.

"Twenty-four thousand?" Aishia thought for a minute then reached into her purse and pulled out a large wad of cash, "Deal."

Nabiki received the wad and after a quick count nodded and went to her closet and pulled out four files. "This is all the information I have on them. The first file is Kuno Tatawaki, he uses Kendo and is a bit of a moron, the second file is Mousse…"

"I already know about Mousse and he is not the one I'm looking for," Aishia replied. Nabiki looked at her for a minute and was about to give back six thousand as per their deal of six thousand per person when Aishia held up her hand, "Keep it as a down payment incase I need more information.

Nabiki shrugged and continued, "The next is Hibiki Ryouga, he's probably the second best in Nerima, you'll have to rely on luck to find him he gets lost very easily and disappears for days to weeks on end. The last is Saotome Ranma, the best in Nerima. Since you know Cologne I'm going to assume you know about Jusenkyo."

Aishia nodded, "Yes I'm aware. I take it he has a curse," Nabiki nodded, "Well that explains the strange scents." Nabiki raised an eyebrow at that statement but did not comment, "Are there any others?"

"A couple show up every now and then," Nabiki answers. "Would you like information on them?"

"No," Aishia answers, "The boy I'm looking for is in the area regularly so if they are here only occasionally they don't concern me."

"Very well," Nabiki said. "Out of curiosity just what is your business with this mystery guy."

"A family matter and not your concern," Aishia said standing up, "It was a pleasure doing business with you." As she was about to leave the room she turned back and said, "Oh and if Happosai ever tries anything just remind him I'll be in the area. That should stop him most of the time."

When Ranma landed from his flight because of Akane he noticed he was on the outer edge of Nerima. Noticing that it was getting late in the day he decided not to return to the Tendo Dojo tonight and looked around for a place a stay. After about a half an hour of wandering Ranma realized that he was near his Mother's house and decided that would be the best place to stay. When he first met his Mother as a girl and the following times he ran into her Ranma was always a bit fearful about her forcing him to honor the seppuku contract. But once his curse was revealed and he had an opportunity to talk to her he discovered the only reason she was so obsessed with it was because that was the only thing she had of him for such a long time. After that the two got to know each other and Ranma now enjoyed every minute he spent time with her without the fear of death.

Coming upon his Mother's home he knocked on the front door. After a few moments Nodoka answered the door very surprised to see her Son there waiting for her, "Ranma what a pleasant surprise."

"Hi Mom," Ranma greeted. "I was in the area and decided to stay the night. If that's alright I mean?"

"Of course it's all right," Nodoka replied gesturing for her Son to enter. As Ranma entered she noticed a slightly depressed look in his eyes and figured he came to the area by air. For sometime now she decided that Akane was not the girl for Ranma. At first she liked the idea of having Akane for a Daughter-in-Law and supported the Fathers in trying to get them together. But as time went on Nodoka noticed that no matter what Ranma did Akane never showed any trust or faith in him and would react violently to anything she perceived as cheating. Her behavior started to become worse when everyone started to notice Ranma's change in attitude and intelligence. To Nodoka it seemed Akane only wanted Ranma around because she could control him, but with his change it was a threat to her control and reacted with more violence. It was because of that Nodoka began considering Ranma's other prospective wives. Unfortunately she had not taken the time to get to know then so for now she just kept quite.

As Nodoka led Ranma into the living room she asked, "May I ask why Akane hit you this time?"

Ranma stopped mid-step when his Mother asked that. "How did you know she hit me?"

Nodoka gave Ranma a gentle smile, "I've known for a while now." She then sat down on the couch and Ranma soon followed, "What I am curious about is why you never told me she hit you so much?"

"Well I saw you like her so I didn't want to mention anything. I didn't want you to think badly of her," Ranma admitted. "And to your first question another woman showed up at the Dojo today."

"Another fiancé," Nodoka sighed, "I guess I'll be expecting another visitor within the next few days."

"I don't think so Mom," Ranma said. "I didn't recognize her and lately I've been remembering more of my past. I've remembered a lot of the people Pops sold me to at least the ones that have shown up."

"The more I hear about my Husband the less I like," Nodoka shook her head.

"No offense Mom but why did you even marry that Fat Panda?" Ranma asked.

For a moment a brief flicker of pain crossed Nodoka's eyes, "That's a very long story Ranma. One I don't really wish to talk about." Ranma was confused by the answer but understood not wanting to talk about the past. He often did not want to talk about his past so he let the subject drop.

"So Mom have you had dinner yet?" Ranma asked hoping to change the subject.

Nodoka smiled at the change in subject and answered, "I was just about to fix some, you go get cleaned up and I will have dinner ready by the time you're done." Ranma nodded and made his way to the furo. As he left Nodoka's face became thoughtful trying to decide if Ranma would be willing to move back in with her. She missed him every night but did not ask him to come live with her because she figured Ranma considered the Tendo Dojo his home. Now it seemed that thought was beginning to waiver. The more Nodoka thought about it the more she felt it was the right time. She resolved to ask her Son to move back to her home tonight after dinner.

In a completely random location a boy in his late teens looks around trying to find out where he is. In his hands is a city map but this confuses him because he is currently in a forest with the tallest trees he has ever scene. "NOW WHERE AM I?"

Surprising he receives an answer, "You're in the Giant Red Wood National Forest, Ranger Station Twenty-three. So tell me who you are and how did this far out last I heard the Japanese tour group left the area for San Francisco a few days ago."

"I'm Hibiki Ryouga," Ryouga replied. "I'm not part of any tour group I tend to get lost." He then thinks for a minute and asks, "Just how do you understand Japanese?"

"I studied abroad when I was your age," the Ranger answers. "Though technically this area is not off limits to people it is rather isolated, you must have gotten real lost to get out here. Where was the last trail marker you saw?"

"I didn't see any trail markers but I dif see a street sigh that said Broadway with a lot of theaters on along the road," Ryouga replies.

The Ranger looks at him for a minute then thinks, "This kid's high on something, he thinks he's in New York." To Ryouga the Ranger says, "Come on Kid I'll take you inside and we can get you back to civilization in no time."

Smiling sheepishly Ryouga said, "Thanks I'd appreciate."

Turning to the Station the Ranger begins to walk and says, "Don't worry about it. We'll get you cleaned up and out of here in no time." Hearing no response the Ranger turns around and sees that Ryouga has disappeared. "Where the hell did he go? Damn junkies!"

Ryouga had taken three steps and found himself in another location. As he looked around he found himself in a city by a concrete ditch. Seeing he was lost again Ryouga looked to the sky and shouted, "RANMA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Taking his frustration out on the closest object, which happens to be a large boulder, he walked as he shouted and got lost again, he punches the boulder completely smashing it into dust. Ryouga looked at the pile of dust in surprise, even with the Bakusai Tenketsu training Ryouga had never broken a boulder that big so efficiently before. "My strength just keeps going up," he thought. For the past couple of weeks Ryouga found his strength increasing nearly everyday. He at first thought it was just his imagination but after three weeks he found his already incredible strength had at least doubled. "If this keeps up I'll be able crush Ranma and be able to tell Akane how I feel. Now if only I knew where I was?"

"Lost Boy in Shampoo's way," came Shampoo's voice as a reply.

Ryouga turned around and found Shampoo standing right in front of him with her bicycle and a delivery box. "Shampoo what are you doing here?" He then realized what this could mean, "Does this mean I'm in Nerima?"

"Yes Stupid Lost Boy!" Shampoo answered, "You still in Shampoo's way. Shampoo need deliver too too good ramen to friend of Great Grandmother."

"Oh sorry," Ryouga stepped to the side keeping his eyes on Shampoo so he doesn't get lost again. As soon as he was out of her way Shampoo rode off out of sight. "Now that I'm back in Nerima I'll make that Honorless Coward pay for what he's done to me!"

After he delay caused by Ryouga Shampoo had to hurry to get the order on time. Unfortunately along the way she got splashed and turned into a cat. After finding a warm water source she was about to complete the delivery but was way late. As she handed Aishia the ramen Aishia asked, "What took so long?"

"Shampoo get stopped by Lost Boy then turn to cat," Shampoo answered rather ashamed of being late.

"Well be thankful I like you and understand your cursed," Aishia said. "You had better get back so you're not too late."

"Shampoo thank you," Shampoo bowed and rode off without hesitation.

Aishia looked at the ramen and noted that it was still hot so it was not too bad. She went back into her room and looked over the files Nabiki handed her earlier that day. "Hmm that Hibiki kid will be a problem just showing up at random like that all the time. It says here that Kuno is rather predictable so he won't be too hard to track down. Honestly I hope it's not him, according to this he's too stupid to realize that Saotome and his 'pig-tailed girl' are the same person even though Saotome changed right in front of him numerous times. Then there's Saotome, I only got a brief look before that brat sent him flying so I couldn't tell if he's the one. So I'll have to go back there to meet him, not to hard. I just wonder what that brat's problem is. She called him a pervert but according to all this Happosai was right, he's just the opposite of that troll. Maybe she's not just a brat but also really stupid, oh well not my concern really." Aishia took a bite of the ramen and set the files down, "Tomorrow I'll look into that Kuno kid and then Saotome, then maybe if I'm lucky I can find that Hibiki kid. Hopefully this will all get resolved soon and it is one of these guys I don't want to risk just looking at random. Chances would not be in my favor and I probably wouldn't find him until the injuries start occurring. But for now all I can do is look." She then looked at the clock, "It's early so I can at least wander around to get an idea of the area." As she stood up to leave she noted the calendar on the wall and sighed, "Just under two weeks until the full moon. Hopefully I can find the one I'm looking for and convince him to come with me."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ use it merely for entertainment purposes.

Ranma was deep in thought as he walked back to the Tendo Dojo from his Mother's house in the morning. It was Sunday so he did not have school so he was not in any rush to go anywhere. What Ranma was thinking about was the question Nodoka asked him after dinner last night. She asked him if he would like to move back in with her. Ranma was caught totally off guard by the question. He figured that his Mother would want him to return home at some point and expected her to say as much. So that part was not what caught him off guard, it was the fact that he actually had a choice. For as long as he could remember anything more than minor day-to-day decisions were not his choice, he was told what to do and was expected to do it. So the fact that he had a choice like where he was going to live was a foreign concept to him.

Because of that Ranma could only tell his Mother that he would have to think about it. And so here he was thinking about either staying at the Tendo Dojo or going to a place he had not lived in for well over ten years. He began to way the pros and cons of each location. On hand if he lived with his Mother he would have to commute to school and that would take a lot of time to accomplish and cut into times he now set aside to study. On the other hand without people interrupting him every five minutes the assignments would not take as long meaning just about equal time on studying. If he stayed at the Dojo he would be close to his friends: Ukyou, Daisuke, and Hiroshi. On the other hand he would not have to deal with a jealous Akane as often. Cooking did not factor in because his Mother and Kasumi were dead even in his opinion. Then finally came the Art, the question was where could he learn more, at the Tendo Dojo or his Mother's. As he contemplated this he realized something very important, he did not really learn much at the Tendo Dojo. Most of the techniques he learned were learned outside the Dojo. With that thought Ranma came to a decision he would take his Mother's offer and move in with her.

His decision made Ranma increased his pace and headed to the Tendo Dojo to pack his stuff and inform everyone there his decision, including calling his Mother. Not more than fifteen minutes later Ranma reached the Dojo and entered over the back wall. He noted the time and figured that most people would be up. Ranma knew that Nabiki would not be up until late morning; she never like getting up early so took every opportunity to sleep in. As he entered the Dojo he was caught in the combined glare of Akane, Soun and Genma. He already knew what was going to happen so he just sighed and waited.

He did not have to wait long, it was Akane who got everything started, "I knew you were cheating on me!" she accused, once again with no evidence.

"Saotome how could you raise such a dishonorable Son?" Soun wailed. "He should marry Akane at once so the School will be joined!"

"Yes Tendo!" Genma agreed, "We should have the ceremony today, I'll go call the priest!"

"I am not marring that two timing pervert!" Akane screamed. Ranma for his part was just waiting for the inevitable to come. Eventually like clockwork Akane's temper reaches critical mass and she shouts, "RANMA NO BAKA!" She then pulls out her mallet and runs at Ranma.

Ranma anticipating the mallet this time moves out of her way and she misses. Everyone looks on incredibly stunned, even the newly awaken Nabiki and P-chan just coming into the yard, for Ranma has never dodged Akane's mallet. Taking silence as an opportunity Ranma begins to explain, "After Akane malleted me yesterday I ended up near Mom's. I spent the night there. After dinner she asked me if I wanted to move back in with her, I decided that I would." He moved to the stairs before he continued, "I'm here to get my stuff and then I'll be going back." He then turned to Kasumi and said, "Kasumi after I'm done packing can I use the phone to let her know my decision."

"Oh my yes of course Ranma," Kasumi answers coming out of her daze.

"But you can't leave the Schools must be joined!" Soun whined coming out of his own daze.

"Tendo's right you can't leave!" Genma supports his friend.

"Fine you tell Mom that you're not letting move back," Ranma retorts.

This caused Genma to freeze at the idea of the Saotome honor blade. He then dumps a bucket on his head and holds up a sigh that reads, "I'm just a cute little Panda."

Akane too stunned to speak picked up P-chan and ran off up the stairs past Ranma then Nabiki. While he was being carried Ryouga squealed at Ranma, "You dare turn you back on Akane!" of course no one understood him because he was a pig.

Finally Ranma reaches Nabiki and the only thing she can say is, "What about your debt?"

For a brief moment sadness crosses Ranma's eyes but it quickly passes, "We can talk about that at school." Nabiki nods absently as Ranma walks past.

Near the Kuno Mansion Aishia is coming over the wall with a relieved and disgusted look on her face. She is relieved because Kuno is definitely not the boy she is looking for. She is disgusted because of the sheer insanity that was displayed with in the grounds, "I swear that idiot has no concept of what a real Samurai was. And that Sister was even worse; though I don't know how she got all those potions I think it's better if I not think about it. And I don't know how he caught me but their father was the worse trying to give me a hair cut." She then smiles, "At least he won't be able to threaten anyone for a while with those clippers, hard to hold them when all his figures are broken."

Making her way further away from the Mansion Aishia thinks, that's one down. I'll go back to the Tendo Dojo and check in Saotome. I'm kind of hoping that's him it would be too hard to train the other one with him getting lost all the time."

At the Neko Haten Shampoo and Cologne were talking about the Nerima's newest addition, Aishia. "Great Grandmother Aishia look for others like her. Could Airen be him?"

"Only Aishia could answer that one and only after she finds the person she's looking for," Cologne replies. "Still if Son-in-Law is one," Cologne thought, "Then that changes the rules slightly. Our agreement with Aishia's people will either come into conflict or strengthen our ties. And that is assuming that he's not driven feral by his new powers."

Cleaning a near by table Mouse only hears a piece of their conversation. The part about Ranma being part of Aishia's people. "Oh no!" he thought. "If he is like her I'll never beat him, the punishment for attacking one unless attacked first is death. I have to beat Ranma before he turns so I can marry Shampoo." Seeing the two other Amazons distracted Mouse sneaks out the back and heads toward the Tendo Dojo.

Still inside Shampoo asks, "What kind do you think Airen could be?"

"As I said before only Aishia could tell you," Cologne answers. "But if he is one of them you must be willing to accept to give up your claim on Son-in-Law."

Shampoo became stunned at that, she never thought she would here her Great Grandmother say that, "But Great Grandmother the law…"

"The agreement between the Amazons and Aishia's people is almost as old as our entire history," Cologne said firmly. "It is more important than any Kiss of Marriage." Shampoo become visibly dejected at that. Cologne sees that and her face softens a little, she knew how much Shampoo actually cared for Ranma. Shampoo would pursuit Ranma with the same vigor she does now even without Kiss of Marriage. "Nothing has been confirmed yet and there is a high chance Ranma is not one. And even if he is she may accept it to strength our ties so do not despair child." Shampoo nods but the thought of actually loosing Ranma makes her field rather cold inside.

At her restaurant Ukyou was rather bored. For some reason not many had been coming in today so she did not have much to do. She was about to go over her inventory for the fifth time with in past hour when the door opened and Ranma-chan came in. Ukyou brightened immediately upon seeing her fiancé and put a pot on the stove with water in it so Ranma-chan could change back. "Hey Ranchan what hit you this time, car going through a puddle, kid with a squirt gun or was it that old ladle lady again?"

Ranma-chan grumbled, "All of the above." Seeing the confused look Ranma-chan went on to explain. "I was walking past that Old ladies house when a car drove by and splashed me, then she throws water on me and apparently her grandson was visiting thought it would be funny to shoot me with water." Ukyou had to bite the insides of her cheeks to keep from laughing. "I dry for a day and a half and I think my curse is making up for lost time."

Ukyou reached for the pot and through it at Ranma-chan changing her back to t guy, "So what else can I do for you?"

"Two okonomiyaki specials to go please," Ranma orders.

"Too go?" Ukyou asks then notices Ranma is wearing his travel pack and guesses, "Going on another training trip Ran-chan?"

"No actually I'm moving," Ranma answers. This causes Ukyou to drop the batter she was about to turn over and look at Ranma with a mix of fear and surprise. Ranma missing the look continues, "I'm moving in with my Mom and I'm heading there right now."

"Oh ok," Ukyou sighed with relief, "So where's your father then?"

"Probably still at the Tendos'," Ranma answers. "I really don't care where that Fat Panda goes." Ukyou then shrugs and continues to cook while Ranma waits. After a few minutes the okonomiyaki is done. "Thanks Ucchan I always love you food. When you have time come by my Mom's house."

"Are you sure she'll want me around?" Ukyou asks, "I mean we really didn't leave on the best terms last time."

"I'm sure she's forgiven you for that," Ranma assures. "I have so you shouldn't worry." Ukyou nodded reluctantly doubt still on her face, "Well I'll see you at school tomorrow Ucchan."

"Yeah tomorrow Ranchan," Ukyou replies.

Back at the Tendo Dojo everyone was reeling from Ranma's sudden exit. Akane was out in the Dojo breaking bricks and punching training dummies working out her frustrations, the Fathers were drowning their sours in sake, Kasumi was in the kitchen trying to distract herself with making dinner and Nabiki was in her room wondering what to do.

In her room Nabiki was pondering her feelings over Ranma's departure. In all reality she was not loosing an income source because Ranma had told her he would pay off his debt and still help with the expenses at the Dojo, they would just have to talk more at lunch during school. In fact without feeding one Saotome her balancing of the books left a lot more room for emergencies, factor in the less damage caused by Akane's malleting and the collateral damage caused by Ranma rival's the expenses would be cut in half at least. So in reality Ranma leaving but still willing help out was one of the best things that happened in recent weeks. Still she was feeling rather upset at not having the gender changing Martial Artist here. At first she could not understand why but when she looked at a picture someone took of her congratulating him in an out of Nerima fight it hit her. Ranma at the very least had become one of her closest friends, maybe more. How much more she did not know. She did know that she was already missing him greatly.

In the kitchen Kasumi while cooking up a storm could not distract herself from thinking about Ranma not being here. Unlike Nabiki who could see Ranma at school Kasumi knew that she would on only very seldom occasions get to see him. Ever since Dr. Tofu had disappeared Ranma had begun to fill the whole he left. Kasumi was one of other people that noticed change early on and encouraged his development. She always knew Ranma had a good heart and that was one of the reasons she liked him as a friend. After he started showing signs of maturing Kasumi felt even more drawn to him. She was not sure when but she found herself becoming more attracted to Ranma and with Tofu gone there was nothing to keep the attraction at bay. She was beginning to become fearful that Ranma would leave just like Tofu something she did not want to think about.

Outside the Dojo Ryouga was still in his pig form trying desperately to find his way back inside so he can change back and hunt Ranma down. In his hurry to find the furo and change back he ended up outside and was now stuck not knowing which way to go. Ryouga was about to run off down some alley when a voice behind him caught his attention, "I was coming to Saotome to see if he was the one I was looking but I guess I found out who my real target was, eh Hibiki?"

Ryouga spun around to the voice and saw a strange woman bending down to pick him up. To slow to get away the woman lifted him into the air all the while he was thinking, "Ranma you have no honor you told this woman I turn into a pig!" He then started to shake to free himself but the woman's grip was like iron.

After hosting the Ryouga up the woman spoke again, "I guess this explains the pig scent I wonder if anyone knows it wasn't in the file." Shrugging she continues, "Anyway your Jusenkyo Curse is not why I'm here." Ryouga stopped shaking to free himself and looked at the woman, "My name is Aishia, and I've been looking for someone, apparently you for a couple of days now." This confused Ryouga an it appeared on his pig face. "Confused?" Ryouga nodded. "Let me ask you, for a couple of weeks now have you been getting stronger without knowing why or maybe your senses have been sharper. You know colors brighter, sounds louder, smells stronger that kind of thing," again Ryouga nodded. "I can explain the reason for that and train you how to use this new strength you just got to come with me for a couple of weeks. Do we have a deal?" Ryouga thought for a few moments, he new Ranma needed to pay for hurting Akane but if what Aishia said is true then she could make him even stronger and Ranma would pay not just for hurting Akane this time but for all times as well as all his defeats. Finally Ryouga nodded, "Good, the first thing we're doing is getting you some clothes. Then I carry you as you are to where we'll be training." Ryouga let out a squeal of protest, "No arguing you get lost too easily and I don't want to spend two weeks looking for you, and you'll stay as you are until we reach our destination or you don't get trained." Clearing not liking Ryouga nodded anyway as Aishia carried him off to near by clothing store.

As he was being carried Ryouga squealed, "RANMA YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS HUMILIATION!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ use it merely for entertainment purposes.

It had been an odd past few days since Ranma moved in with his Mother. During that time he had not been attacked by any of his rivals. Kuno attacked him, but he stopped being anything more than an annoyance months ago. Ryouga had disappeared, not all that surprising really so he just figure he would attack him in a few days but the strange thing was that Mousse had disappeared as well. This was odd because Mousse was usually kept on a tight rope by Cologne so she could keep an eye on him. All the old woman knew was that Mousse had just disappeared around the time he moved back to the Saotome home. Mousse only left the Neko Haten without the other Amazons when he went to either train or his glasses got broke. And both Cologne and Shampoo said that he recently bough several pairs of glasses so that only left one option. Mousse went to train, and that meant trouble was coming soon.

With the sharp decline in serious threats and the fact that, since the disaster of a wedding, the Saotome home was considered neutral ground to the fiancés Ranma had been living in relative peace. Not even his Father moving back into the house dampened the break from the craziness. When Genma did move back Ranma was surprised to learn that Nodoka did not sleep in the same room as him. The room he thought was an extra bedroom was actually his Father's room. The biggest shock was that this arrangement had been set up even before he was born. When he asked his Mother the reason for this, she would always change the subject. He asked his Father and he said that he 'allowed' it to happen because it would be a distraction to the Art for him to sleep with a weak woman. The comment about a weak woman got Genma belted with the back of Nodoka's sword. Ranma did not really believe Genma, but he let the matter drop for now.

Currently he was making his way to meet Nabiki for a fight she set up for him. After he moved out of the Dojo Nabiki could only set up meetings during lunch. After school was no good because of the distance so that meant that every day since he moved out he would meet with Nabiki during the lunch hour. The most amusing accept about him spending so much time with Nabiki was the rumors that were going around. At first the students thought the engagement was switched to Nabiki again, but with Nabiki's control over information that rumor ended rather quickly. The next rumor was that Akane's Sister had become Ranma's secret lover, the fiancés were not happy about this one, but again that one was crushed soon after conception. The final one actually came from some of Nabiki's business associates, this rumor was that Ranma had become her enforcer and because it came from Nabiki's associates everyone believed it. Undoubtedly anyone that owed Nabiki money quickly paid up or worked out a payment plan. After all who would want to try and fend off the Saotome Ranma.

Ranma soon came to the place he was to meet Nabiki and saw she was waiting for him. When they first started doing this it worried him that she would come alone. But after the assurance that they would only meet in well-traveled areas it alleviated his fear some degree, though not all of it. As she came up he greeted her in his usual manner, "I still say I should pick you up at the Dojo."

Nabiki replied, "Then you would have to deal with Daddy hugging you every time he answers the door hoping its Genma. I swear all he does now is whine about the Schools never being joined."

Ranma shrugged knowing she was right. Yesterday he came by the Dojo to visit and Soun gave him a bone-crushing hug practically begging him to marry Akane right then. Apparently without Genma, Soun lacked the backbone to try and force the issue but still insisted. "So where are we going this time?"

"We're going to the Pit," Nabiki answered.

"I thought we were banned when we broke the place?" Ranma wondered. It was true in the final match that night Ranma fought a pretty good fighter and had to use a Ki blast to win. When the blast connected with the other fighter it carried him out of the fighting area and continued past the crowd creating a large hole in the wall. Afterwards the proprietor had forbidden Ranma from returning.

"Only you were banded," Nabiki answered. "I can still come and bring other fighters, just not you."

"Then why am I here?" Ranma asked.

His answer came in the form of a splash of cold water. "It's girls tonight and your fighting as Ranko," Nabiki smirked.

"I hate fighting girls you know that," Ranma-chan said. "I won't fight my hardest, I don't want to hurt them." Though he still did not like fighting girls he had gotten over the idea that girls were weak, the Amazons and his Mother changed that.

"So much the better," Nabiki said. "You keep the fights close and the odds with be in our favor the whole making profits from the bets even higher."

"I still don't like fighting girls," Ranma-chan complained. The two girls continued until they reached a seemingly abandoned warehouse and knocked five times on the door. A man came out of the shadows recognized Nabiki and after a brief exchange knocked four times that allowed them entry.

"Too bad, your male form isn't bringing in big payoffs now," Nabiki responded with a whisper continuing their conversation, "You won too many fights to easily. Ranma needs to lay low for a while."

Inside Ranma-chan scanned the area and noted that the crowed consisted of more people than the last time she was here. It was clear from the conversations she overheard that a lot of the guys enjoyed seeing two 'athletic' girls fighting more than two guys. Making their way through the crowd Ranma-chan noticed something else she did not like about this, she was going to fight in a cage. "You never said anything about a cage," Ranma-chan almost growled.

This was not lost on Nabiki and she said. "They put it up after the 'guy' I told you about knocked 'his' opponent through the wall. It won't be a problem will it?"

"I don't like cages," Ranma-chan answered.

This caught Nabiki's attention remembering her deal with Aishia a few days ago about a male fighter that became upset when he felt enclosed somehow. She decided to file Ranma-chan's reaction away for further analysis later. "Well in any case try not to damage the cage, other wise 'you' might be banned just like that 'guy'." Ranma-chan nodded though her scowl never left her face.

In an outcropping of large rocks in a large open field Aishia was sitting by a campfire with a stake in the ground with a cord that went off into the darkness. Every few minutes the cord would become taut rather fast and then went loose just as quickly. After a few minutes Ryouga came into the fire light with a frown of his face. "Do you know how hard it was to put my clothes on while I had this on?" he pointed to a cuff where the other end of the cord was attached.

"It was for your own good," Aishia replied, "I don't have time for you getting lost all the time. This kept you from going anywhere and with the number of times the line became taut it was a good idea."

Ryouga feeling somewhat depressed about having to be chained like some kind of pet, sat down and asked, "You said you would explain the increases in strength once we arrived at where you were going to train me?" Aiashia nodded and was about to start but Ryouga asked, "Wait where are we anyway?"

"We're in Mongolia," Aishia answered.

"If we're in Mongolia why aren't there any polar bears?" Ryouga asked

Aishia could only blink at the question having no idea how to answer that question. Instead she decided to get on with her explanation. "Before I tell you why let me ask, did you get bit by a wolf when you were younger?"

Ryouga nodded, "Yeah it was just after that Honorless Bastard ran out on our duel." Aishia rolled her eyes she really needed to get this kid to think more clearly later on. "I had just passed through a large desert with a lot of old temples and pyramids when I found myself, according to a local, in Northern Norway, I was in a forest and was attacked by this huge wolf. It bit me on the leg then ran off I never saw it again but it's just one more reason Ranma must pay for making my life hell!"

"Out of curiosity Ryouga how many languages do you speak?" Aishia asked very intrigued because it would be difficult to ask for directions unless he understood people from other countries.

"More than a dozen," Ryouga answered, "It's I must with my family's directional curse."

"Well anyway," Aishia began, "That wolf is the cause of your increase in strength."

"What do you mean?" Ryouga asked.

"Do you know about Lycanthropy?" Aishia asked.

"You mean like Werewolves?" Ryouga asked and Aishia nodded. "Well I don't really believe in that stuff."

"You don't believe in Werewolves yet you change into a pig," Aishia pointed out. Ryouga began to fume and mutter about making Ranma pay for breaking his promise. Aishia continued anyway, "Well the wolf that bit you was a Werewolf or a Lycanthrope of the Lupine Tribe as we prefer. He was an outcast trying to create his own pack and was waiting for you to change." Ryouga was hanging on every word feeling more depressed with every second. It was bad enough that he had two curses, now he had a third one, one that made him a monster at that. "I am also a Lupine and others of my tribe and I caught the outcast that bit you all those years ago. We received information from him on your general whereabouts and I was sent to find you and teach you the basics of being a Lycanthrope. How to control your strength and instincts and other aspects you need to know." She then looked at Ryouga who did not look like he was paying attention anymore, "Hey did you get all that?"

"Yeah I got it," Ryouga answered. He then looked at the fire and thought, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT RANMA!"

Back in Japan Mousse was continuing his training in private. He knew from village history a turned Lycanthrope would not change until a full moon. That meant he had just over a week to finish his training and deal with Ranma. Mousse knew that if Ranma changed under the full moon Cologne would severely punish anyone who attacked him, whether to get married or prevent it, and the punishment would be most severe. As of yet no one had seen him change so confirmation had not happened yet so he could still challenge him. Still with Ranma being a Lycanthrope Mousse's ordinary weapons would not work which is why he sent for his special silver ones. Now that he thought about he understood why Ranma always defeated him. With the Lycanthropes' ability to heal quickly any damage Ranma took from his regular weapons would not really effect him. "Yes now it all makes since," Mousse thought, "Ranma only defeated me because he was a Lycanthrope." What Mousse forgot was that a Lycanthrope, even the natural born ones, did not gain their powers, including healing, until their late teens. That meant all the defeats Ranma gave him were because Ranma was just a better fighter, as he was still technically human in terms of abilities.

Back in Nerima another five days passed and there was still no attack by any of his rivals, this made Ranma very nervous. Whenever Ranma went a long time without getting attacked that meant one big one was coming up. It was because of this he was training extra hard so that he would be ready. The problem was even though he was pushing himself very hard Ranma felt he could do more. It was like something was holding back a large portion of his Ki and no matter what he did Ranma just could not get passed what ever was blocking his Ki. Even when he entered deep meditations to try and find it all he would do was find the mental brick wall that he attributed to the Neko-ken. He knew from stories that he was stronger, faster and more agile when he used the Neko-ken so he assumed that it had to do with it. But for some reason all his instincts were telling him that was not the whole answer, like the Neko-ken was a part of it but not all of it.

One night after a heavy workout Ranma came home to find the house empty. He figured his Father was out either drinking or plotting with Soun again and his Mother was at a neighbor's house. After he got cleaned up Ranma decided to search some of the storage spaces for some kind of technique scroll his Father forgot about over the years. In the past Genma had often forgotten scrolls he had on him so the possibility of him forgetting one at the house was high. Ranma was still worried about the inevitable confrontation with his rivals and hoped that a new technique could tip the scales in his favor. While Ranma was confident that he could beat any one or two of his rivals he knew that if they all ganged up on him, like they have done in the past, they could actually overpower him. Thus the reason for the search for an edge in battle. As he finally made his way to the attic he came across a old chest that peeked his curiosity.

Yielding to his desire to see what was inside he undid the latch and opened the lid. Inside was a several items wrapped in cloth. After a brief search he found that most of the objects just appeared to be a few items of no real value except of maybe sentimental value. He was about to close the lid to the chest when he caught sight of a photo album. Again yielding to his curiosity Ranma took the photo album out and started to flip through the pages. After the first few pages he concluded it was an album about his Mother as they showed a little girl with red hair through various stages of life. He concluded that it was his Mother when he came across a picture of a teenage girl that looked just like his girl form. "I guess everyone were right we do look like each other." This idea actually brought a smile to his face, Ranma had always felt distant when it came to his Mother. These pictures somehow made him feel closer to her. He continued to look through the album when he stopped on one of the pages the picture that caused him to stop showed his Mother as a young adult about Kasumi's age. What made him stop was the fact that there was a man next to her that was definitely not his Father. It was clear by the way they sat the two cared for each other a great deal but what caught Ranma's attention was man's eyes, they were deep blue, "Just like mine." The revelation caused Ranma to drop the photo album in shock. "I've got to talk to Mom," Ranma thought.

With that thought Ranma picked up the photo album went out to search for his Mother. It was not until a half an hour later that realized he had no idea where to find her. So he made his way back to the Saotome home to wait for her to return. It was not until an hour later did Nodoka come home. "Ranma are you here?" Nodoka called.

"Yeah Mom I'm in the living room," Ranma answered. Up until his Mother got home Ranma was determined to get answers. Now that she was here he did not know how to proceed.

Nodoka hearing her Son answer entered the living room and noticed a distressed look on his face. Concerned for her Son's well being Nodoka asked, "Ranma, is something wrong?"

"I don't know," Ranma admitted. He then brought up the photo album and Nodoka's eyes became wide in surprise. Seeing the reaction gave Ranma the fortitude to proceed, "I found this in the attic, I was looking for any technique scroll Pops might have forgotten about." He then flipped through the album coming to page with the picture of Nodoka and the man with blue eyes. "Who…is…h…he?" Ranma asked in a very worried voice.

Nodoka went over and sat next to Ranma taking the photo album with a look of past pain and happiness on her face. "A man I loved very much and your real Father."

"Re…Real Father?" Ranma repeated. "Wh…What do you mean?"

Nodoka took a deep breath, this was going to be hard and would take a lot of energy. "Before I met Genma I met a man named Wolf's Eye Tomas. He was an American that came to Japan to see his Mother's homeland. His Father was American Sailor stationed here and his Mother Japanese. He told me they met and fell in love and after his tour of duty was up she went with him back to the United States. He came t Japan to meet his Mother's family after her death. During that time I met him and we fell in love. After a few months of dating he asked me to marry him and I said yes." By now tears were falling from Nodoka's eyes and Ranma took her hand to give her support. After a few minutes Nodoka composed herself and continued, "We driving back home to tell my Parents the news when the train we were on derailed. I was put in a coma for two weeks and Tomas, he…he," she could not continue and started to sob again.

Ranma then pulled his Mother into a hug regretting ever looking through photo album and forcing his Mother to relive memories that brought her such pain. After a half an hour she calmed down again and Ranma asked, "Then how did you meet Pop, I mean Genma."

"During the medical examination the Doctor's found out that I was pregnant with you," Nodoka began. "When Tomas asked me to marry him and I said yes we…celebrated," she then got a rather content smile at the memory. "He proved to me that night that he

was a Man Among Men."

"Mom!" Ranma cried very embarrassed knowing very well what she meant. She giggled at her Son's reactions while Ranma thought, "At least now I know why she was so obsessed about me being a 'Man Among Men.'"

After she stopped giggling Nodoka continued, "It turned out that night caused me to become pregnant with you. And as you know unwed Mothers were and still are looked down upon. I told my parents what happened and they understood. They knew, however, I needed a husband otherwise people would take the most important thing in my life, you, as a severe dishonor. So they called in a few favors and I was soon wed to Genma through an arranged marriage. Nine months later you were born." She then started to laugh a little, "Genma was too much of a fool to realize your eyes did not match mine nor his and was too drunk on our wedding night to realize we never slept together."

"You mean you never, um…ah…um, you now with him?" Ranma asked.

"No," Nodoka answered, "I never have and never will. I will not sleep with someone I don't love. Genma gets drunk very easily so it is easy to convince him we were together."

"Why did you let him take me on that training trip if he's not even my real Father?" Ranma asked. "And why did you let me sign that contract?" His words were a bit harsh but he needed to know.

Nodoka apparently understood her Son and calmly answered, "Tomas was a gifted Martial Artist, just like you. I had though Genma could raise you to be like him. Genma also convinced me that his School could only be taught on the road. I was still reluctant to give you up, so he signed that contract sure he could raise you right. You on the other hand just thought it would be a good piece of paper to do a finger painting on." Nodoka had an amused and whimsical smile on her face when she said that. After thinking for a moment Ranma started laughing at the thought of the contract he feared so much when he originally thought it was just a simple figure painting. "Soon after Genma took you out to become a Man Among Men and you know the rest."

"What about my Father's family?" Ranma asked. "The one in America?"

"While you were on the training trip I tried to find information on them," Nodoka answered. "Tomas was an only child and Tomas's Father died before his Mother did. His Father was the last member of a Native American Tribe so he had no other relatives. After that I resigned myself to be a Saotome and locked everything away."

"Until I found the photo album," Ranma finished. Nodoka nodded in response, "Mom I'm sorry for making you go through that."

"Ranma don't be," Nodoka smiled. "I'm glad I can finally tell you about your real Father. And if he were alive I'm sure he would be very proud of you, just like I am."

Ranma smiled back and asked, "Mom do you think you can tell me more about him?" Nodoka was more than happy to fulfill that request and the two talked long into the night. They were fortunate that Genma had decided to spend the night at the Tendo Dojo after a night of drinking and plotting to united the Schools other wise he would have interrupted the best night they both had in a very long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ use it merely for entertainment purposes.

It was three days before the full moon. In Mongolia Aishia was coming back from a hunt when she returned and noticed that the camp was empty. After a brief search Aishia noticed that the stake in the ground that held Ryouga from going to far from the camp had been dislodged. Over the past few days Ryouga had been complaining about being tied down and trying to assure Aishia that he would not get lost. Aishia did not believe him so she kept the cord on him. Every time Ryouga would try and convince her he would not go anywhere Aishia would remind his average for getting lost was only about five steps. Each time this happened Ryouga would get more depressed and then become madder. The worst thing to Aishia was that the more depressed he got Ryouga's Ki would actually spike. This was a result of all the times Ryouga used the Shi Shi Houkoudan. The continued use of the depression powered Ki blast had combining effects that would deteriorate one's mental strength given enough time.

After Aishia scanned and understood the length of he damage to Ryouga's mind caused by the technique she started training him to either use pure Ki or use a positive emotion to counteract the Shi Shi Houkoudan. Unfortunately Ryouga could not find a strong enough positive emotion, or had the patience for a pure Ki blast to counteract the damage. He, predictably, blamed Ranma vowing revenge for keeping him from learning a new Ki technique. The more Aishia observed Ryouga the more dangerous she realized he was. The first transformation for a new Lycanthrope always puts the person off balance mentally. The sudden rise in bestial instincts and emotions causes the person to loose control for several hours, which is why she brought Ryouga out here to the middle of Mongolia so that no one was around to get hurt. She could handle Ryouga just fine her heritage ensured that, as she was one of the strongest lines of Lycanthrope in existence. The real danger was that Ryouga already had low control over his emotions so the transformation would have even more severe consequences.

"Damn Kid," Aishia cursed, "He doesn't seem to grasp the concept that other people could get hurt or killed from his normal fights. If he transforms…" she stopped remembering the last time an out of control Lycanthrope was unleashed in a populated area. The crazed Lycanthrope attacked a small town and killed a few of the locals. The person in charge of overseeing the transformation had to kill his own charge to keep him from doing any more damage. And all though she was really staring to get annoyed with Ryouga blaming others for his own faults she certainly did not want to kill him. "At least I know where he'll end up. Even if he does transform he seek out that Saotome Kid. One thing is certain is his obsession with beating his rival is engrained into his mind so even transformed he'll seek him out." She then started to clean up the campsite thinking, "I need to head to Nerima and warn Cologne's student. Hopefully he's as good as she and the Pervert say he is, if so he might just survive if I don't find Ryouga in time."

At the same time in Japan Mousse was currently flying over some hills looking for a place with warm water to change back. He had finished his training when a car splashed him turning him into a duck. Normally he would have just flown straight back to Nerima but because all his silver weapons were on him at the time he needed to change and head back to where his clothes were. Fortunately for him he knew there was a hotel with an outdoor Onsen close to where he was training so all he had to do was wait until the male side was empty drop in take a robe hotels like that always provided and sneak out. When he spotted the hotel he flapped his way down to the ground to wait for an opportunity. As he landed however he heard several cries of, "PERVERT!" then saw a familiar diminutive figure running out of the hotel.

Mousse watched as Happosai ran by chanting, "What a haul! What a haul!" Followed by several women with several blunt objects chasing after him.

As Mousse observed he thought, "I wonder what he's doing out here?" Shrugging his wings and flying into the hotel, figuring he would never have a better opportunity to go unseen Mousse went and changed back into a human. As he came out he was wearing some clothes he barrowed from a guest room silently vowing to return them after he got his own clothes back. "I've only got a couple of days to find and defeat Ranma so Shampoo will see I'm meant to be her husband."

In Nerima it was the day of before the night of the full moon and everyone in the Ward were on edge. There were explosion, kidnappings, demons or panty raids for almost two weeks. That could only mean one thing, a irruption of trouble and destruction was going to occur and anyone close to the center, Ranma, would be caught in the blast. Ranma for his part was unaware that he was being avoided by the normal populace like the plague because he was still coming to terms with the fact that Saotome Genma was not his real Father.

On one hand he was absolutely thrilled. He was no longer under any obligation to honor any of Genma's stupid promises or engagements. All he had to do was remove himself from the Saotome Register and take up his real Father's name and he would be free. Nodoka even said that if he so decided she would file for divorce and join him taking up her departed love's name with him. If he did that all engagements would be off with no loss of honor, well except the Amazons but he had a feeling that Cologne may be open to discussion and compromise now for some reason. The problem was Ranma did not want to see the look on the girls' faces he cared about when he said the engagement had no merit any longer. It had seemed over the many months he had known his fiancés they seemed to put all their hopes onto him and he really did not want to see their reactions. So as a result for now he was at an impasse.

Ranma was currently on his way to school very deep in thought. So deep in thought that he was not even aware that he had been hit by cold water and was currently a she. As Ranma-chan entered Furinkan High School Grounds she totally missed Akane working her way through the returned Hentai Horde. She did not even register the fact that she punched out Kuno or that she was about to enter the building until Nabiki stopped her. "Hey Ranma what's wrong? You're really out of it this morning."

"Huh?" Ranma-chan asked coming out of her daze, "Oh hi Nabiki what'd you saw?"

"I asked what's wrong?" Nabiki repeated.

"Oh…um…ah nothing's wrong," Ranma lied.

Nabiki being able to detect even good lies was not convinced, "You know you're a bad liar so why do you even try?"

Ranma sighed knowing Nabiki would find out one way or another. "Look I'll tell you later. I've just got a lot on my mind and I really don't want to talk about it right now."

Nabiki nodded, "When you do tell me I'll keep it myself, free of charge." Ranma smiled in return knowing the charge was a moot point anymore. Nabiki had become a close confidant over the weeks and now he trusted her with a lot, not everything but a lot nonetheless. "Well you better change back, class is about to start."

In the middle of several broken bodies Akane watched the exchange was well and not so silently fumed, "That pervert's flirting with my Sister again! I'll make him pay for cheating on me!"

Across the yard Ukyou also watched but had different thoughts, "Ranchan has been down for days now. I wonder what's wrong. Maybe I can talk to him at lunch."

At the Tendo Dojo the Fathers were playing and cheating at Go and were also discussing how to get Ranma back. "I tell you the woman is making him weak Tendo," Genma said. "It's because of her he's losing his dedication to the Art. We must get him married to Akane so he can take over the Dojo and forget about School."

"Agreed Old Friend," Soun nodded taking the opportunity to take more pieces while Genma was talking. "Akane is just distraught ever since Ranma moved out. It's a sign that they're truly made for each other! But how do we get him back here?"

"I'll follow him after school," Genma begins. "He hasn't practiced in a few days and is week. Once he's alone I'll grab him and bring him here. While I'm doing that you will get the Priest and bring him here. Once the Boy sees Akane he'll ask her to marry him and the Schools will be united." Genma stands up and says, "It'll be Genma…"

"And Soun's…" Soun joined his best friend.

"Shot Gun Wedding!" the chorused.

In the kitchen Kasumi only heard the last part of what the Fathers had said but that was enough for her to frown. "Don't they realize that they need Auntie's approval for any marriage arrangement now? Not to mention that fact I don't think Ranma wants to marry Akane anymore." Her frown increased somewhat when she thought about the talk she had with Nabiki the other day. Nabiki had said that Ranma came to School and seemed on edge about something. She could not tell what because he avoided just about everyone the whole day. And then repeated the process the next day.

Kasumi wanted to try and meet up with Ranma because she was worried about him. She was torn between staying here and looking after her Father and Genma and going to see the person that had become to mean a great deal to her over the many months of knowing him. The idea of just waiting here for Genma to bring his Son was out of the question simply because she knew Genma had not been able to force Ranma to do anything for several months now. Even if Ranma had been inactive in his training he was still more skilled than both Fathers were even in their prime, she had heard Happosai say as much on several occasions. Then there was the idea that if Genma did attack Ranma it would only drive him away even more and she would see him less. With that thought Kasumi decided to go and see Ranma on the chance that he would be driven away from the Dojo even more.

Coming out of the kitchen just as the Fathers were sitting down Kasumi announced, "Father I am going out for a little bit. I need to pick up some groceries for lunch."

"Ok Kasumi," Soun responded. "But hurry back, we are going to celebrate the joining of the Schools."

"I'll come back as I can," Kasumi replied. Even if Soun had been acting foolish Kasumi did not like being dishonest with him. But because she did need to pick a few things up for lunch it was not a lie. Even if it was tomorrow's lunch she needed to shop for.

At the Neko Haten Shampoo was busy preparing some ramen for Ranma. She had not seen him all that much for a couple of days and it was easy to seen that she really missed seeing him. She blamed Mousse not being able to see Ranma for those days because he had disappeared and the restaurant could not afford to have her leave to visit Ranma, "Stupid Duck Boy, even gone he cause Shampoo problem with Airen," Shampoo muttered. "When Shampoo see Duck Boy again, Shampoo make duck roast."

"Heading out to see Son-in-Law?" Cologne said bouncing into the room.

"Yes Great Grandmother," Shampoo nodded. "Shampoo miss Airen, want to see him."

"Very well Child," Cologne replied, "Just be careful something seems to be bothering Son-in-Law."

"What wrong with Airen?" Shampoo asked.

"I don't know Child but I have a feeling it is rather important," Cologne said. "He has been acting odd for a few days now."

"Full Moon tonight," Shampoo suggested.

"I doubt it, I haven't seen Aishia for a couple of weeks now," Cologne said. "I think she found who she was looking for it and it wasn't Son-in-Law."

"Shampoo glad," Shampoo admitted. "Shampoo no want to loose Airen." She then took the ramen and left the Neko Haten.

Hours later Ranma was walking home again with some of his feelings a bit more clear. Just about everyone that he cared about showed up at lunch and wondered what was bothering him and for once none fought for his attention. They were simply concerned with his well-being. And though it did not help his decision whether to be a Saotome anymore but it did kind of reassure him they cared because of who he was not what he was.

Feeling better and his mind a little clearer caused his danger sense to go off in time to avoid the attack from behind him. When he turned around to see who attacked him he was somewhat surprised to see Genma standing there. "What do you want Old Man?"

"Ungrateful Boy!" Genma responded, "You must come back and fulfill your duty as my Son and marry Akane!" Genma became utterly confused when Ranma just looked at him and started laughing. His confusion soon turned to anger as Ranma kept laughing and showed no signs of stopping. "What's so damn funny about being a man and fulfilling the Saotome Family Honor?"

After a few more minutes of laughing Ranma calmed down and asked, "What honor?" Genma had been thrown for a loop at that question and could not answer. "After everything you did there is no honor left to the Saotome name. If I were to marry Akane it would dishonor the other girls should I ignore their honor just so you can try and leach off my hard work?"

Genma now became enraged at Ranma's defiance, "You will marry Akane! Tonight!"

"No," came Ranma's calm reply. Genma seeing no way to convince Ranma to obey did the only thing left to him. He attacked, it was too bad for him he was too stupid to remember that Ranma far surpassed him months ago and Ranma quickly beat Genma into unconsciousness and continued his way home. The problem was the even though the current threat had passed his danger sense was still on high alter.

After he left Genma he finally noticed that it was nearly dark and cursed that Fat Panda for making him so late getting home. Going from a walk to a run Ranma only went a few meters before he dodged another attack. This time when he turned to his attacker he noticed it was one of his rivals, or more specific Mousse, "What do you want Mousse I'm running late so let's make this quick."

"Ha I know your secret Saotome," Mousse said talking to a street light. "I now have the weapons you won't be able to withstand." Mousse then let loose a barrage of several throwing knives which Ranma dodged rather easily.

"What are you talking about?" Ranma asked. "The only difference in these weapons and your old ones is they look a bit more shiny. They'll still be just a useless as before!" Ranma taunted Mousse as he began to move in a spiral pattern and used the Soul of Ice. He was not lying when he said he wanted to make it quick.

Mousse continued to attack using his silver weapons. The fact that he still could not hit Ranma and the fact Ranma did not even flinch at the sight of silver made him very confused and angry at the same time. "What's going of he should be weakening at the presence of silver?" Mousse thought. "I know silver makes Lycanthropes weaker just by being in the vicinity I've seen it myself!" Unknown to Mousse it takes enchanted silver to affect a Lycanthrope without direct contract. What he saw a young age was his Hidden Weapon's Master using enchanted weapons against an insane Lycanthrope that was a threat to the locals. His Master defeated the Lycanthrope and told Mousse their weakness to silver. His Master had neglected to mention that his enchanted weapons were the only reason he was able to match the Lycanthrope because of his age. Mousse had been very impressionable at the time and needed to be taught not to rely on magic to do the work for him. So his Master never told him the real cause for the weakening of the Lycanthrope at a distance.

Ranma mean while completed the spiral and then called out, "Hiryu Shoten Ha!" The cyclone then shot up into the air carrying Mousse with it. Ranma knew Mousse would be alright just knocked out for a few hours after he landed. Ranma did not put much Ki into the technique and Mousse was not really all that mad. So the effect was greatly lessoned. After the cyclone ended Ranma continued on his way and by now the sun was beginning to set and his danger sense was going through the roof.

At the Neko Haten Cologne and Shampoo were closing up for the night when the door burst open and a woman that looked like she had been on the road for a few days came in. Cologne recognized the woman at once and asked, "Aishia what's wrong?"

Aishia looked at the Amazon Matriarch with worry clearly on her face. "Do you know where Saotome Ranma is? We must get to him very quickly!"

"Airen at his Mother's," Shampoo answered. "Airen leave Kitchen Destroyer."

"Aishia what's wrong?" Cologne did not like the look on Aishia's face. It was similar to one she saw a few years ago, before it was reported that Mousse's Master killed a Lycanthrope that had been attacking local villages. Aishia had come to warn the Amazons and had a similar look she has now.

"The boy I was looking for was the Hibiki Boy!" Aishia answered causing both Amazon's to gasp. "Tonight I his first transformation and I fear that Saotome will be his target! We must find him!" Without another word cologne and Shampoo left the restaurant and guided Aishia in the direction of Ranma's Mother's home as the sun began to set and Aishia began her transformation into a large bipedal black wolf.

Soon after they left Aishia took the lead no longer needing a guide. Knowing the question her companions were about to ask Aishia said, "I can already smell another Lupine." This caused the trio to increase their pace to the fastest they could run and still remain as a group knowing they would need to work together to stop Ryouga and save Ranma.

At another part of the city Happosai had just returned from his training trip. He had a bad feeling about tonight and felt he should be here incase he was needed. The moment he entered Nerima Ward he scanned with his Ki scenes to see who was in the area. He was shocked when he felt what was happening. According to his scans Cologne and her Great Granddaughter were moving very fast with Aishia toward another familiar Ki signature that was close to a foreign yet familiar extremely powerful Ki signature. It did not take a genius to know that his Heir was in danger. Without another moments hesitation he leapt to the roofs and made his way to where he felt Ranma was.

Back with Ranma he was having a fight for his life, literally. He was fighting the largest wolf he had ever laid eyes on. The monster of a wolf was the size of a small truck, had gray fir and golden furry filed eyes. For the past ten minutes Ranma had tried just about every technique he had to try and stop this wolf but nothing worked. In fact when ever he hit the damn thing he would not even flinch and just try to bite him in response. "Shit doesn't this thing feel pain, even Ryouga can't take this kind of punishment. I would try the Hiryu Shoten Ha but I don't have enough time to form the spiral." He then just barely avoided another bit causing his shirt to be torn completely off his body. He did not avoid all of the bit however and more cuts appeared on his chest joining the several dozen others already there.

Up on the roof the Amazons and Aishia arrived at the same time Happosai did. No greetings were given because of they all knew why they were there. When they looked down at the street they saw a Ranma fending off the transformed Ryouga. His shirt was gone his body a mess and he was breathing with great difficulty. Shampoo seeing Ranma was in trouble acted on impulse and called out a battle charge and jumped down to the street. Unfortunately that was not what she should have done as it caused Ranma to be distracted and suffered a massive bite to the shoulder. The result was unbearable amounts of pain being sent through his body causing he to scream at the top of his lungs, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGG!"

By shear Neriman coincidence several other people arrived just as Ranma was bitten by Ryouga. First was Nodoka, she was worried because her Son was so late and decided to go search for him. The second was Ukyou, she was making a late delivery to a local resident when she heard Shampoo's battle call and went to see what was wrong, only to see Ranma being bitten. The third and fourth were Kasumi and Nabiki coming to try and warn Ranma and Nodoka about what Genma was planning on doing after they cornered their Father when he came home with a Priest, they too arrived just in time to see Ranma take the savage bit to the shoulder. Needless to say the five screamed in fight and worry as soon as it happened. This caused the wolf to turn his attention away from Ranma and too the sources of the sound.

Back on the roof top Aishia cursed, "Shit! I was afraid of this! He's in a furry state, he can't recognized the difference between friend or foe! We have to get those girls out of there!" The three people were about to move when a froze at the sudden surge in Ki coming from the street below. What they saw surprised all three of them, but none more than Aishia, for she never thought she would see what she was seeing right now.

In Ranma's pain filled mind he could barely hear five distinct screams of people he had come to care for more than anything in the world. Forcing his eyes open he saw his Mother, Ukyou, Shampoo, Kasumi and Nabiki standing in the middle of the street starting in his direction with fear, shock and sadness. He knew the cause of these emotions, they saw that huge wolf bite into him and heard his scream of pain. He used all his strength to turn his head just a few centimeters to look at his attacker and what he saw made him freeze in terror. The huge wolf was staring in the direction of his Mother and the Girls the same way a predator stares at its prey.

"I have to stop this thing!" was the barely conscious thought running through Ranma's head. Forcing himself to search for a way to defeat this wolf Ranma came to the part that he tried to break weeks ago. The power that he knew he had but seemed to be locked away. He desperately tried to break through but the mental barrier was too strong, he could not access what was beyond. He tried again and failed again. He pushed with all his mental might but could not reach it. He tried once more and this time broke a little of the barrier but that was when he heard the sound that haunted his dreams for years.

"Meow!" the image of a cat appeared in Ranma's mind and clawed at him keeping him away from what he needed.

"Of all the times why now?" Ranma cursed. The Cat swiped again and Ranma was about to flee when he thought of the screams from his Mother and the Girls. "NO! Not this time! I'm not running away! SO GET OUT OF MY WAY!" With that mental shout the image of the cat faded and the barrier shattered causing the power beyond to rush at Ranma completely enveloping him.

On the outside world Ranma's eyes snapped open and his mouth looked like he was about to scream, only instead of a scream a loud howl and tremendous surge of Ki came instead, "AAAAAWWWWOOOO!"

Everyone froze at the howl, even Ryouga who had taken a few steps away from Ranma's bleeding form just seconds prior. When they all turned to look at Ranma they saw the last of his clothes getting ripped off him as he changed right in front of their eyes. Ranma changed into a large pure white wolf even bigger than Ryouga. If it were not for the blood and rage filled blue eyes everyone there would have agreed this wolf that Ranma transformed into would have been the most beautiful sight they had ever seen.

"Aishia, I've never seen a Lupine like that," Cologne said. "Just what kind is it?"

"You haven't seen it before because it has been extinct for over five thousand years," Aishia answered with clear awe in her voice. "And as to the kind, he's a of the Great White Hunters of the Northern Lands, and the most powerful of all the Lupine tribes."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ use it merely for entertainment purposes.

The giant white wolf stared at the other giant, though slightly smaller wolf in from of him. By the look in the eye of the white wolf one could see that it promised pain to anyone or anything in it's path. In this case the thing was the other large wolf not more than five meters away. In less than a blink of an eye the white wolf charged the gray wolf jumping and crashing into it sending both into a role that lasted several meters. When the two predators finally came to a stop the gray wolf was on top of the white one.

Sensing its advantage the gray wolf went to bite the white wolf to try and end the fight. The white wolf seeing to sense the attack rolled to its side just avoiding the bite from the gray and knocking the gray off balance. The white rolled to his feet and once again lunged at the off balance gray again knocking him to the ground. This time however the white did not tumble with the gray and remained standing. After only a few roles the gray stood up and the white went for the bite to the neck. The gray jumped to the side and avoided the bite only to try his own. And because of the wound to the shoulder on the white he was unable to avoid and the gray was able to latch onto the white causing him to yelp in pain.

Up on the roof top Aishia, Cologne, and Happosai watched at the two Martial Artists turned wolves attacked back and forth. Knowing the kind of collateral damage that can result from two fighting Lycanthropes, regardless of form, Aishia called the other two's attention. "We have to get everyone off the street!"

Cologne coming out of her daze after seeing Ranma transform the subsequent fight acted every bit of her three hundred years of leadership. Speaking in a voice of pure authority she gave out instructions, "Aishia, Shampoo knows you as that form. You grab her and get her clear. Happi the Tendo's know you best so you get them, and don't grope. I'll get Saotome and Kuonji." The other two nodded and as one the three leapt off the roof and down to the street below.

Nodoka, Shampoo, Nabiki, Ukyou and Kasumi were too stunned by the sight of seeing a bloody Ranma turn into a bloody white wolf to move from their spot. Whether it was because of fear, awe, or both not a single one moved. At least that was until three blurs landed in front of them, grabbed them and leapt up to roofs across the street, all in less than two seconds. If a person had witnessed the event and could see the movement, they would have wondered where a third wolf came from and why it was on its hind legs. The observer would also wonder how to seemingly older than dirt, meter tall people were able to lift two people twice their size and jump up to a roof five meters away. Up on the roof the woman and four of young women came back to reality and noticed the appearance of new wolf screamed and jumped away, Shampoo momentarily forgot about Aishia. After seeing their reaction Cologne went up to them and began to explain. "Everyone please calm down, and Shampoo you know who she is."

"Oh sorry Great Grandmother," Shampoo apologized, "Sorry Aishia."

"This is an old friend of mine, her name is Aishia and yes she is a Werewolf," Cologne explained. "She came here seeking an unknown member of her kind. She found him in Ryouga, the gray wolf."

"I took him away so I could instruct him in his new abilities and try and keep away from a populated area," Aishia took over. "Unfortunately his obsession with Saotome Ranma made impossible to keep him in one place. He got lost and found his way here and attacked him. I tried to get here in time but obviously I was too late." Aishia then turned directly to Nodoka; "It is because of my inability to Ryouga away that has caused your son to be attacked. For that I am deeply sorry."

"Oh…um…that's um," Nodoka honestly did not know how to respond to the apology from a werewolf. Shaking her head to clear it Nodoka asked, "If Ryouga was the one you were looking for then what happened to my Son?"

"That I am afraid I do not know," Aishia said with regret.

"Are you the one that asked me for the information on the fighters?" Nabiki asked remembering where she heard Aishia's name before.

"Yes," Aishia answered. "But I do not believe that is all that relevant right now."

"She's right," Happosai agreed, "Now Aishia how do we stop them."

"We don't," Aishia said. "We wait until they stop. Any human that gets involved would not survive, they're both in a fury state now."

"Then why don't you stop them?" Ukyou asked.

"I would have to fight at their level," Aishia answered, "Two Lycanthropes are doing that much damage, just image what three would do." The group of humans looked down at the street and saw the entire area was in ruin. The street had been torn up, concrete walls were reduced to ruble, and vehicles torn apart. "Just be glad they aren't using and Ki attacks."

Back on the street the two wolves, Ranma and Ryouga where about to charge at each other once again. Under normal conditions Ranma would have been easily able to defeat Ryouga. In the wolf form Ranma had a clear advantage in power, speed and agility over Ryouga. The problem came from Ranma's previous injuries, the bite wound to his shoulder severely limited in all terms giving Ryouga the advantage.

By now the two wolves were both dripping with blood and panting from exertion. But the two supernatural creatures were far from giving up. Both were driven focused by a human desire but were amplified by the surging instincts of their wolf forms. Once again the two charged each other trying to gain dominance in the struggle. With the shoulder injury Ranma was a little bit slower and Ryouga was able to gain the advantage and latched unto Ranma's neck. He then began to force Ranma into a submission position and get a better grip on Ranma.

With a howl of pain Ranma jerked himself free from Ryouga's grip causing even more blood to start flowing. To the observers on the roof it was clear that he was loosing. But the stubbornness Ranma had as a human was only amplified by the instincts of the wolf so he carried on. After he broke free Ranma jumped above another lunge by Ryouga and avoided another bite to the neck. As he came down he was in perfect position to bite down on the back of Ryouga's neck. With the combine force of the bite, fall and sheer mass of Ranma it was no surprise when Ryouga collapsed under him as Ranma landed. With Ranma in superior position he began to shake his head violently driving his fangs deeper into Ryouga's neck causing Ryouga to howl in pain this time. After several shakes it appeared that any resistance from Ryouga stopped. Ranma stopped shaking but still maintained his bite to ensure that Ryouga was no longer a threat. After nearly a minute of silence and inaction on the pair Ranma finally let go of Ryouga then tilted his head back and howled in victory, "AAAAWWWWOOOOO!" After the howl in victory Ranma then collapsed in exhaustion and blood loss.

When Ranma finally fell the observers saw the two Lycanthrope combatants begin to turn back into humans do to loss of energy, "We need to get them out of here and treat their wounds or they will die!" Aishia said.

"My home is not far from here we can take them there!" Nodoka responded. The female Werewolf nodded and leapt down to the street soon followed by the two three hundred plus year old Martial Arts Masters.

Ranma awoke with a severe pounding in his head, in all his time on the road and at the Tendo Dojo he could not remember when his head hurt more. When he tried to sit up, the pounding in his head seemed to rush to the rest of his body, especially this left shoulder. Slowly opening his eyes Ranma looked to his left and noticed his shoulder chest were bound in bandages. "What happened to me?" Ranma asked himself. That was when he remembered the bite, the huge wolf and, "MOM!" Ranma sat up only to feel sever pain shoot through his body again. "AAHHH!"

"Ranma you must not move yet!" a familiar voice filled with concern to Ranma's right spoke.

Ranma turned to the voice, "Kasumi?" he asked. "Where am I? What happened?"

Kasumi walked over to Ranma and gently held his hand, "You're at your Mother's house. And we'll tell you everything that happened once you've gotten more rest." Ranma was about to protest but a frown from Kasumi stopped him causing him to close his eyes and relax. "Good rest Ranma, everyone will be into see you when you wake up again."

"All right Kasumi," Ranma said with a yawn before once again falling back asleep.

A few minutes later Kasumi entered the living room and joined several other women. "Ranma woke up a few minutes ago," she informed. "He went back to sleep soon after."

"That's to be expected," Aishia said from the other side of the living room. "He should be in and out of consciousness for the next couple of days until he fully heals. We'll still have to keep an eye on him and Ryouga."

"How is the Hibiki Boy doing?" Nodoka asked.

"About as well as Ranma," Aishia answered. "He woke up a few hours ago but went back to sleep soon after."

Not long after Cologne entered the living room with a cordless phone, "I just got done talking with Happosai, he's still running Tendo and that Lousy Panda ragged around Osaka. Now then why don't you tell us what you've found out old friend." After Ranma and Ryouga were brought to Nodoka's home and their wounds treated by Cologne and Aishia stories and brief histories were exchanged in hopes of clearing up any questions anyone had. Some questions were answered but other questions were raised as a result. Like how did Ranma become a Lycanthrope, not to mention one of the most powerful though extinct lineages? And how did the revelation that Genma was not Ranma's real Father affect the engagements? It was also during this time that a few people had to be distracted so more important matters could be addressed, hence the reason Happosai took Genma and Soun on an impromptu training trip.

"I contacted several packs in the America and Canada to see if there was any ties connecting Ranma's real Father to any Lycanthropes," Aishia said. "From what I've been told there is no direct connection. There were Lycanthropes in Ranma's Father's tribe in the past, but that does not really mean much. Native American tribes almost always had ties to Lycanthropes. But it appears that those Lycanthropes of his tribe died off just like the humans."

"So no more information then," Cologne surmised. "So why don't you tell us about the Great White Hunters of the North?"

"I'm too young to have met one personally but my Father did once," Aishia said. "As is said the last, or at least believed to be last of that lineage died out five thousand years ago. They were among the strongest of my kind. As the name suggests their domain was in the North, and mostly concentrated around what is now Northern Europe, Northern Canada, and Siberia. Though fewer in numbers than many other Lycanthropes they always commanded respect from other Lycanthropes. What made them so respected was not because of their physical power but because of their almost unrivaled ability to manipulate Ki and Chi." She then took some tea that Kasumi brought in a few minutes ago. "Their physical power was actually average but with their ability to manipulate the energies around them made them a dominating force on the battle field. Legends say that they're one of the two off shoots from the first Lupines. They became primarily the Ki and Chi users and my ancestors became the physical powers."

"If they were so strong why were they whipped out?" Cologne asked.

"The same reasons several other kinds have disappeared," Aishia answered. "Outside forces coming into their territory, inner conflicts of power you know the usual aspects that lead to the downfall of a people."

"But surely some descendants must have survived," Nodoka interjected.

"Well breeding between packs is far from unheard of," Aishia said, "And some packs have claimed to be descendants of them. But the actual direct lineage has been gone for almost as long as Human's recorded history."

"And yet you believe Ranma is one," Cologne says. "Are you sure he is a Great White Hunters of the North?"

"Yes," Aishia answered without hesitation. "Like I said my Father met one and described her in great detail to me. He said 'She had eyes as blue as the deep ocean and fir as white as a glacier. The fir was so soft and yet so thick it was like it was made of pure silk. And don't let you Mother hear this but the most beautiful Lupine I have ever seen.'" Aishia then laughed at the memory, "Unfortunately for him Mother was within hearing distance. Not a pretty sight afterwards let me tell you." All the women in the room laughed at the good humor. "Though I do suspect he has something more in him. He's a bit too big, he should have been a little smaller than Ryouga in wolf form. Ryouga was bitten by one of the larger lineages of Lupines. And though turned Lupines are often smaller than their Sire, Ryouga is still of good size."

"What other kind of Lupine do you suspect Aishia?" Cologne asked.

"I really can't say without other resources," Aishia said. "I'll be able to get more information once he wakes up and I can call in some friends to do some tests."

"What do we do know?" Nodoka asked.

"We wait," Aishia answered. "In fact Kasumi, I think Nabiki and Akane will be home from school soon."

Kasumi then looks at the clock on the wall and notices the time, "Oh my! You're right I should get back." She then stands up, "I'll tell Nabiki and Akane that Ranma has woken up when they get back from school. Nabiki will probably inform Ukyou after I tell her."

"I should be getting back to the Neko Haten as well," Cologne says. "Shampoo is probably about ready to kill Mousse by now and the afternoon rush is about to start."

"We'll let you know if Ranma wakes up," Nodoka says seeing them out. "And tell Nabiki and Shampoo that they can come by any time." The two nod and exit the house. As she sees them off she cannot but help think of the reactions from people when they heard Ranma was injured. Genma, though not saying it seemed somewhat happy, probably because Ranma beat him just a few hours prior. Soun cried near gallons of water saying the Schools would never be joined. But what dismayed just about everyone, except Genma and Soun, was Akane's reaction. When she learned that Ranma and Ryouga were injured in a fight she immediately jumped to the conclusion that Ranma was picking on Ryouga. She then went off into a rant about Ranma being a pervert but by that point no one was paying attention to her. After that Nodoka forbade Akane from coming to see the two boys, Genma tried to object but that was when Happosai said he was taking him and Soun on the training trip, thus ending the argument.

When she returned to the living room she found Aishia in the same spot deep in thought, "Is something the matter Aishia?" Nodoka asked.

"What oh no nothings wrong," Aishia answered. "Just thinking on what to do once they're both awake."

"What will happen to my Son after he awakens?" Nodoka asked worrying for her Son's well being.

"He'll have to be taught how to control his new abilities like Ryouga," Aishia answered. "I'm just wondering how he'll take it. I really hope he doesn't react like Ryouga. Everything I told him just made him either more depressed or even angrier." She then shakes her head a couple of times, "That's the problem with using emotion based Ki attacks. They have a tendency to mess with people's minds."

"Will my Son have the same problems as Ryouga?" Nodoka asked.

"I don't think so," Aishia answers, "At least not as likely. All though he uses emotions to focus his Ki he doesn't just rely on them. And he's willing to listen to others for advice on how to train. Ryouga, in my personal experience with him, doesn't like to listen to others very well. He really needs a wake up call unfortunately I have no idea who he'll listen too that is even remotely rational." She then looked at Nodoka asked, "The question I have for you is what will do?"

"I plan to divorce Genma and fully start to live with my Son," Nodoka answers.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ use it merely for entertainment purposes.

Ranma blinked his eyes open adjusting them to the light. When they were fully open he looked around the room and noticed that he was in his room at his Mother's house. For a brief moment he wondered how he got there and then he recalled the last time he woke up and the brief talk with Kasumi. Ranma also remembered his injuries and looked down to see that he was no longer bandaged up so he concluded that he was now healed enough to move. When he sat up his body protested like it did the last time only to a much less degree. The pain quickly subsided and Ranma moved to stand up. That was when the door opened a strange woman entered his room. He briefly thought she looked familiar but could not remember from where he saw her. "I thought you'd be up today," the woman said.

"Um who are you and why are you in my Mom's house?" Ranma asked.

"My name is Aishia," Aishia answered. "And I'm here because I helped bring you here after your fight with Ryouga."

"I don't remember fighting Ryouga," Ranma stated.

Aishia shook her head for a moment, "No I suppose you wouldn't. Well when you get dressed and come out to the living room we'll explain some things and hopefully you can answer some questions as well."

Ranma nodded and Aishia left the room. He then stood up and got dressed, after a few minutes Ranma went to the living room and was greeted by his Mother, Aishia, Ukyou, Shampoo and Cologne. "Um, hi, what's going on?" he asked.

"Please sit down Son," Nodoka responded. "We have a lot to tell you."

After obeying his Mother, Ranma asked, "So what did you want to tell me?"

"It has to do with your fight with Ryouga," Aishia joined in. "First thing, do you remember that large wolf you fought?" Ranma thought for a moment then nodded, "Good that Ranma was Ryouga."

"What?" Ranma interrupted. "Don't tell he got another curse?"

"Some would call it that," Aishia responded, "Tell me Ranma what do you know about Lycanthropes?"

"Lycan…what?" Ranma asked.

"Lycanthropes," Cologne responded, "A more familiar term would be Werewolf."

Ranma went silent for a minute then asked, "Are you telling me that Pig Boy is now a Werewolf?"

"Yes," Aishia answered. "And so are you."

Ranma blinked at the statement then turned to women he was most familiar with, "She's kidding right?" the group shook their head, "You mean she's serious?" They nodded their heads. Ranma then sat back and looked at the ceiling, "Just when I thought my life couldn't get any weirder."

"Perhaps we should start from the beginning," Nodoka suggested. The others agreed and went on to explain everything they knew. From Aishia's arrival to her requesting information from Nabiki, to finding Ryouga, to the fight and his surprising transformation, to their trying to find out how he changed.

"So let me get this straight," Ranma spoke at the end. "Aishia came looking for a, Lupine?" he asked. Aishia nodded to answer, "Found one in Ryouga then took him to train his new abilities he got lost, changed into that huge wolf and attacked me. Then during the fight I changed into another wolf only this one white and part of thought to be dead line of Lupine," he finished summarizing. The group of women nodded in response, "Ok so then did I change because Ryouga bit me or something else?"

"Actually I was hoping you could help me with that," Aishia answered. "You did not change because Ryouga bit you. And while that could pass on Lycanthropy it would not have caused you to change for a while, at least until the next full moon. So that leaves a couple of other possibilities. Now I need to ask you if you recall being attacked by another large wolf?"

"Well not a large wolf," Ranma answered. "I think it was before the Neko-ken training and before I met Ucchan. Pops, I mean Genma, was training me in speed by tying meat to me and having me out run a pack of wolves. I couldn't outrun them and they eventually caught up to me. The last I remember is one of the wolves lunging at me. I don't remember what happened after that."

Ranma looked around the room and saw several of the women muttering about just one more reason why they were going to kill Genma. Aishia on the other hand looked rather thoughtful, "From what you describe they were nothing but normal wolves and normal wolves can't cause a change." She then shook her head, "I really need some help with this." She then turned to Cologne and said, "Old Friend, I'm going to have to leave for a while and make some contacts and take Ranma with me. They might be able to shed more light on this, but I can only talk to them in person."

"I thought you were going to help Ryouga with his new abilities," Cologne said.

"I did plan on it and still do," Aishia replied. "But this is not something that can just be ignored. I need to find the cause for Ranma's Lycanthropy. What I need from you is to help guide him while I'm gone." Everyone in the room was taken back by that, even Cologne, "You know enough about Lycanthropes to help Ryouga through the first stages and have helped train him in the past. In retrospect I should have asked for your help when I took Ryouga away the first time, you might have been able to convince him not to wonder off."

"How long will you be gone?" Cologne asked. "As you said I can help with the initial changes now that he has changed the first time. But the more advanced training will have to be done by another Lycanthrope."

"Regardless of what I find out or don't find out, Ranma and I will be back before the next full moon," Aishia said. "Until then you'll have to keep an eye on Ryouga."

"Hey wait," Ranma jumped in, "Where is Pig Boy?"

"He's in your Father's room right now," Nodoka answered. "Currently tied to the bed so when he wakes up he doesn't try and wonder off and gets himself lost."

As if signaled, a shout from the bedroom alerts them Ryouga is up, "RANMA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"I'll go make sure he doesn't try and to break free and get lost," Cologne said as she hopes on her staff down the hall.

After Cologne left Nodoka stood up as well, "I am going to call Kasumi, she and Nabiki will want to know that you're up Ranma."

At the Tendo Dojo Kasumi was fixing lunch when the phone rang. After a few minutes of conversation she hung up the phone and went into the living room where Nabiki was watching some TV in order to take her mind off Ranma. When Kasumi entered she greeted her younger Sister, "Nabiki, that was Auntie on the phone. She said that Ranma is awake."

Nabiki looks away from the TV and one can tell a great burden has been lifted from her mind, "That's great Kasumi. What else did she say?"

"She and the others told Ranma about," she looked around to make sure Akane was not around. They decided that after Akane had heard about Ryouga and Ranma fighting and she nearly went ballistic about Ranma picking on Ryouga they would not tell her the complete story. Seeing that Akane was not around Kasumi continued, "His Lycanthropy, she said that he took it rather well."

"I think he's just used to weird happenings going on in his life," Nabiki smirked. "So when do you want to go see him?"

"Oh my, Akane has not come back yet and lunch is not finished," Kasumi said.

Nabiki knew Kasumi better than anyone and knew that this was her polite way of saying she did not want to risk her kitchen incase Akane decided to make something while they were away. "Alright Sis, we'll head over to see him after lunch and tell Akane that we'll order out for once."

Kasumi smiled at Nabiki's understanding and went back into the kitchen to finish lunch. It was not long after Akane came stomping into the house in a huff. Nabiki curious about why her violent Sister was mad now asked, "What's wrong Akane?"

"I can't find that Pervert's hussies anywhere!" Akane answered. "I just know they're out doing things perverted!"

Nabiki sighed and rubbed her temples in frustration, "Didn't Kasumi and I tell you that Ranma was injured in his fight with Ryouga and has been resting so he can recover at his Mother's house."

Akane either did not hear or just ignored Nabiki as she went further into her tirade, "When I get my hands on the Pervert I'm going to kill him for going off with his hussies. Saying that he's staying with his Mother! He has sunk to a knew low involving Auntie with his lies!"

Nabiki listening to Akane's rants lost the last her patients and went up and smacked Akane. "For the last time Ranma has not been with any of his fiancés!" she glared at Akane. "At least not the way you're thinking! They have been visiting him at Auntie's because he's been unconscious for a week after Ryouga attacked him for no reason just like he always does!" She then stepped closer invading Akane's personal space, "Kasumi and I have been by there lots of times over the past few days to check on him and we're not even his fiancé like you're suppose to be! You haven't even visited him once all you did was accuse him of being a pervert without any proof!"

Akane takes a step back as the middle Sister yells at her, "Well he's always going off and cheating on me."

"Ranma has not once cheated on you since the time we met him," Nabiki answered. "He has been faithful to you even after everything you did to him. Thankfully he won't have to put up with you anymore, the engagement no longer matters!"

"What do you mean?" Akane asked.

"Auntie cancel the agreement," Nabiki answered.

"Then why do you keep going to visit him? You have no reason to," Akane said.

"Kasumi and I go because we care about him," Nabiki replied leaving the room. She felt if she stayed any longer she would tell more than she wanted to.

After Nabiki left Akane began to think about what her Sister said. Unfortunately for her all she thought about was that Nabiki and Kasumi cared for him, the other fiancés were there as well and Nodoka canceled the engagement to her. In her warped mind she concluded, "That Pervert has been seducing my Sisters and his hussies and now he has Auntie lying for him!" A red battle aura then began manifest around her as she became even angrier, "I'll kill that Pervert for cheating on me!"

Back at Nodoka's house Ryouga and Cologne came back into the living room. Ryouga was rubbing his head because during Cologne's explanation of what's going on he tried to blame Ranma every so often and Cologne hit him on the head to regain his attention. By the time she was done Cologne hit Ryouga's head over a dozen times causing even his thick head to hurt. After he promised not to try anything, only after another bop to the head, Ryouga followed her very closely out to the living room. When he arrived he was tempted to attack Ranma as soon as he saw him but one look at Cologne's staff made him think better of it. Instead he sat down and said, "So you're a Werewolf too."

"Yep," Ranma responded, "Just more weirdness that comes from living in Nerima." On this Ryouga would agree with Ranma completely. Ever since he came to Nerima the weirdness in his life continued to grow with every passing day, he blamed Ranma for the most part but did concede that Ranma got his share of weirdness himself.

"Now I assume Cologne told you about our future plans," Aishia spoke up, Ryouga looked at the Lupine and nodded. "Good, she's going to take over you're training for a while and I'm going to take Ranma to some friends of mine that might tell us how he has changed."

"Why does he have to go with you?" Ukyou asked. She and Shampoo had been silent for no other reason than not knowing what to say. But now she felt she had a valid question.

"These friends have no means to get here," Aishia answered. "They live in isolated parts of the world and it's also difficult just to send them a message."

"When you and Airen leave?" Shampoo asked.

"I'll need to inform my people of what I'm doing before I leave and that will take a couple of days," Aishia answered. "We'll leave after that," she then turned to Ranma, "That is unless you have some objections."

Ranma shook his head, "No to tell you the truth I want to know how this happened as much, probably more than you do. The sooner we leave the sooner we get answers."

"Good then," Aishia responds, "We'll leave in a couple of days then."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ use it merely for entertainment purposes.

Ranma trudged his way through the dense forest of a country called Estonia. All he knew was that is was in Eastern Europe near Russia. Ranma was currently following Aishia to one of her kind. This particular Lupine was well over four thousand years old, but he was told that this person would not look more than about thirty years old. This friend was one of the most knowledgeable of the Lupines in terms of magic. According to Aishia the Lupine should have the ability to find Ranma's heritage by reading his supernatural aura. Also while they were there Aishia would begin Ranma's training by teaching him to change into his different forms.

As they continued to walk Ranma's tiredness was beginning to catch up with him. As soon as they left the airport in a city called Tallinn they began to move. At first Ranma was fine because he was able to sleep on the plane, after all the bad places he slept while on the training trip he could literally sleep anywhere. But as the journey continued jet lag caught up with him and he started to fell very drowsy. "Hey Aishia how much longer?" Ranma asked. "I'm starting to get kind of tired."

"Another couple of hours," Aishia said without looking back. "Riener, lives rather deep in the forest. Doesn't really like that many people."

"Don't wolves prefer to live in packs?" Ranma asked. Along the way Aishia explained that Lupines took on some of the social aspects of wolves as part of their nature. And one of the strongest was the need to be part of family, whether blood related or not.

"Riener is what you can call a lonewolf type," Aishia explained. "He's one of the few exceptions to the rule. He never really fit in with anyone, so he became a magician, they are often loners too."

They continued in silence for another few minutes until Ranma asked another question, "Doest this Riener speak Japanese? I hope I don't have to speak through you all the time."

Aishia stopped for a moment and thought, "You know in all the centuries I've known him I never asked," with a shrug she continued on, "We'll just to address that problem when we come to it."

Three hours later Ranma was literally walking in his sleep, well half sleep. He had been drifting off to sleep and continued walking about an hour after Aishia and he last talked. As he made another stumble he was awoken by a loud howl not more than a meter in front of him, "AAAWWWOOOO!"

Now fully awake Ranma saw Aishia howling into the night in her full wolf form. It was about the size he remembered Ryouga was but looked to have less mass and was about ten centimeters shorter at the shoulder. When he heard the howl something stirred inside of him as if responding to the call, "Aishia what was that? And why do I feel so strange?"

"That was a call of greeting," answered the deep, gruff, yet still feminine, voice from Aishia's muzzle. "All Lupines respond to it. Riener will answer the call soon by either showing up or…"

"AAWWWOOO!" came another howl from further into the forest.

"Or by howling a response back," she gave what appeared to Ranma as a smirk. She then changed from her full wolf form to her bipedal wolf form. "Come on he's given us permission to enter his territory," she turned back to Ranma who blinked at her in confusion, "Lupines and other Lycanthropes that live in the wild still stake out territories and visitors have to ask for permission to enter. It's a courteously like knocking on someone's door."

"Oh Ok," Ranma nodded. While not many people he knew would knock on the door, most would either sneak in or bust in, Ranma did know it was good manners to ask to be invited.

Ten minutes later Ranma and Aishia entered a small clearing where a modest old European style house stood. When they entered the clearing a tall gray bipedal wolf, well over two meters tall, (about 6' 9") was standing outside the house waiting for him. He soon came up to the pair and Aishia and the other Lupine started talking in the native language of the country. Meaning that Ranma had now idea what they there saying, "Aishia what're you two saying?"

Aishia turned away from the Lupine toward Ranma, "Sorry Ranma, this is Riener." She turned back to Riener and spoke gesturing to Ranma.

Riener turned to Ranma and spoke in broken Japanese, "Hello, nice meet you Ranma."

"Good you at least speak some Japanese," Ranma said. "And it's good to meet you too."

"Not speak Japanese in much time," Riener responded. "Come, long travel you need rest." Ranma made no argument and followed the two Lupines into house. There Riener led them to a guest room and showed them what looked to be very comfortable beds. Ranma did not hesitate and went to the closest and plopped down falling asleep as soon as he hit the bed.

Back in Nerima Happosai had returned from the 'training' journey with Genma and Soun. When the three got back Cologne had informed the Grand Master Pervert what happened while he was gone and that Ranma and Aishia would not return until the next full moon, in about three weeks. After Happosai learned that Ranma was a Lupine he went into serious contemplation about finally telling him the truth about everything he put his heir through. It was mostly to save his own hide because Happosai knew the next time Ranma stops one of his raids Happosai would just end up seriously injured. After all he had no delusion that a Lupine with his and Amazon techniques could do some serious city wrecking damage if he wanted to.

When Genma and Soun returned they were in the shock of their lives. First, Genma was not allowed to stay at the Saotome Home. Second the agreement between the Saotome and Tendo Clans about uniting the Schools became void by Nodoka. And third they learned that Nodoka was filing for divorce. Needless to say neither of them were happy to hear the news. Soun spent the entire day bawling about the Schools never being united and Genma became scared that all his planning was failing and crumbling around him. What Genma feared most about his current freeloading, without the excuse of uniting the Schools he had no real reason to stay at the Dojo. He could count Soun to allow him to stay but even someone as stupid as Genma could see that Soun did not run the house, it was his daughters Nabiki and Kasumi.

Currently the two Students of Happosai were sitting on the back porch playing shogi. Unlike most times however neither were actually moving, taking, or stealing pieces to try and win. This time both were too worried about their future to even give the game consideration. When a knock at the door was heard they did not pay any attention until the person whom knocked at the door came into their line of vision, it was Nodoka. Genma was the first to react and jumped to his feet and then began to grovel, "What are you doing here, No-chan?" he asked. "It is a matter of honor, you must see that Ranma must marry Akane."

"Yes," Soun jumped to agree with his friend, "It is the only way the Schools can be united and they must be joined."

"I am not here reinstate the engagement," Nodoka responded. "I am here to say that your Daughters are still able to pursue my Son but if he even chooses one of them will be up to Ranma. Second I have come to ask that I still be permitted to visit your Daughters, Soun. We have become very close and I value their friendship a great deal."

Soun was unsure at what to do for a few moments. But after quickly thinking he realized that this was the best chance at uniting the Schools, Ranma was still Happosai's chosen Heir and could unite them that way, he agreed, "Oh of course Nodoka. My girls would love to have you around and I am sure Ranma will like to have them around as well."

Genma began to sweat, "What about us?"

"I'm still getting a divorce," Nodoka answered. Genma then began to sweat even more and decided to leave the room with Soun incase Nodoka persuaded him to kick him out.

Back with Ranma, Aishia and Riener, after a good night's sleep Ranma was ready to get the training to begin. But before they would begin Riener wanted to scan his aura. And that brings Ranma sitting in Riener's cellar in his under where Ranma was in nothing but his underwear. "Um why do I have to be in my underwear."

"It make Lay Line pass in you gooder," Riener answered.

"Lay Line?" Ranma wondered.

"The Lay Lines are the magical energies that pass through the Earth," Aishia explained. "They will help Riener in his scan."

"Oh ok," Ranma then thought for a minute about him and magic. And the obvious question was raised, "Hey um Riener could you don anything about my Jusenkyo curse?"

"I sorry but no," Riener answered, "Springs use different magic I use."

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked.

"The Springs use very powerful Chaos Magic Ranma," Aishia explained again. "Riener uses Elemental Magic and Spirit Magic. But I do know someone that might help. After we're done here we'll seek her out."

"Hey thanks Aishia," Ranma smiled very widely.

"I ready," Riener announced. He then began to chant in a strange language neither Aishia nor Ranma could understand. Soon the candles that were set up for lighting began wave by a wind neither could feel. Strange pictographic righting that had been painted onto the wall started to glow and then Riener and soon after Ranma followed not far behind. After several minutes the glowing light died down and both Ranma and Riener where breathing very hard. "I done, I know."

"So what is he?" Aishia asked.

"He Great White Hunter of Northern Land," Riener confirmed, "He also Stalker."

"Well that explains his size," Aishia nodded. "She turned to Ranma anticipating his question, the Stalkers are Lupines from England they are on the larger side of Lupines but still not the biggest. Not many still live in England as their Ancestral Home was destroyed about nine centuries ago."

"But I thought the Wolf's Eye were from America," Ranma said.

"They are," Aishia said. "But don't forget he was not pure Native American either, he was half European descent, in this case English." Ranma nodded in agreement remembering what Nodoka said when she explained his heritage.

"I find other thing," Riener spoke up.

"What I'm part of another line?" Ranma asked half serious and half joking.

"No I find magic traces of Lunar Thorn," Riener answered.

"I think we just found the reason why you're a Lycanthrope Ranma," Aishia said.

"Why do you say that? And what's a Lunar Thorn?" Ranma asked.

"A Lunar Thorn is a magical plant that combined with certain factors turn a human into a Lycanthrope," Aishia said. "In your case the wolf bite and the Lunar Thorn combined to turn you into a Lycanthrope."

"Hunter and Stalker blood in Ranma before," Riener joined in. "Lunar Thorn and bite mix with blood cause you to be Lupine."

Ranma wondered if magic could combine like that. But after seeing people like Taro he decided he believed them. Besides they were the experts at Lycanthropes not him. So far all he had been told are a few of the general information like the transformations and the advantages and disadvantages. "So now that's done do we begin training?"

"No," Riener answered. Ranma looked depressed for a moment, that is until Riener continued, "Now food. I hungry." Ranma then perked up and smiled just as his stomach growled very loudly.

Up stairs in the Dining Room Ranma waited for lunch to be served. The smells coming from the kitchen were strange but no less mouth watering. Fifteen minutes later Riener brought a large roasted boar, when it was set on the table Ranma looked to Aishia and saw that she was salivating at the mouth. That was also when he felt some liquid running down his own mouth, reaching up realized he was drooling. "Maybe it has to do with being a Lupine," he thought.

After the meal, which consisted of mostly meat, Ranma was rather eager to start training. He had scene a few examples of what Aishia's bipedal wolf form and wanted to see what his could do. "So where do we begin?" Ranma asked.

"First you must learn how to change into your full wolf form," Aishia instructed. "It is best to know what your two full forms feel like in order to change properly into your bipedal wolf form."

"So how do I change into my full wolf form?" Ranma asked.

"You start by taking off your close," Aishia instructed.

Ranma blushed for a moment but started to comply, "So is this to help with drawing those Lay Lines things?"

"No," Aishia answered, "The transformation only involves your own power not an outside source."

Ranma paused for a moment after putting his shirt down, "Then why do I need to take off my clothes."

"So you don't tear them up," Aishia said. Ranma face faulted at that, Aishia smiled at that and continued, "After you've learned how to change I'll show you some tricks to store your close while you change."

After Ranma became dressed only in his boxers again, he refused go completely naked, he was almost completely red, "Now what?"

"Now comes the tricky part," Aishia answered. "The first controlled transformations have to be done while in a deep meditative state so that your animal instincts don't override your reason. Then you must search inside yourself to find the part of you that will cause you to change."

"How will I know when I found it?" Ranma asked.

"Only you can answer that," Aishia said. "Because it is part of yourself only you can know the right trigger to change. The length of time varies from person to person, some have been know to take several days before they accomplish their first controlled transformation."

Ranma nodded and sat down and closed his eyes. He then slowed his breathing and then cleared his mind and began to focus on his Ki. Ranma remembered that the White Hunters of the Northern Lands were known for their Ki and Chi manipulation so he figured it was a good place to start his inner search. Ranma located the source of his Ki deep within his mind and focused on it entirely blocking out all outside influences. From the noise of the forest to felling of the dirt he was sitting on to his very emotions that he used to focus his Ki in the past. During the plane ride to Riener's home Aishia and he had a long discussion about the dangers of using emotions to focus Ki, especially for Lycanthropes whose emotions are much stronger than a humans. It can lead to serious problems in the delicate balance between instinct and reason a Lycanthrope needs maintain control.

Once Ranma became completely focused on his Ki and nothing else he suddenly found his awareness of his mind's eye staring directly into the face of a pure white wolf the size of a good sized truck. Ranma reasoned this was the imagery of his wolf state because those that witnessed his transformation described what he looked like. At first he did not believe what they said about how he looked but if this was what he looked like Ranma could understand why they said he was beautiful, though he did not like the way it sounded. No he much preferred, "Majestic," he thought, "Yes majestic works just fine."

What Ranma found rather strange about the mental image of his wolf form was that it was asleep. Why it was asleep he had no idea, but if wanted answers on how to change into that form he figured it would have the answers he needed. That meant that Ranma had to wake up the imaginary wolf. Moving closer to the wolf Ranma could not help but actually feel at peace when he came near it. It was like coming in contact with a part of him that he had lost a long time ago and was now become complete. Ranma gently reached his hand out and started to shake the wolf trying to wake it up. Unfortunately there was no response from the wolf. After what felt like five minutes of trying to wake up the wolf and no response Ranma stepped back and began to think of how he could wake his wolf side up. After several perceived minutes of contemplation and not coming up with any solutions, its not like he could make a loud noise inside his own mind, Ranma became stumped. "So how do I wake you up?" he asked the wolf. Too his surprise the wolf's eyes shot open and he came face to face with the familiar deep blue he saw every morning in the mirror. That was the last thing he saw as all the outside stimuli suddenly came back to him in full force all at once, causing his mental world to collapse around him in a bright flash of pure light.

Outside Ranma's body Aishia sat watching over him. Three hours had passed since he entered his meditation and had been locked in place since then. As she watched she heard Riener come up from behind her and began to speak in his native language, "Has there been any change?"

"No," Aishia answered in the same language. "He just sits there with his eyes closed. If it weren't for his breathing I would say he would probably be dead."

"Quite surprising to be able to enter such a deep meditative state so quickly," Riener commented. "I don't think anything could disturb him at this point."

"True," Aishia said. "But what everyone that knows him tells me is true then it would not be wise to underestimate him in anything."

Riener nodded he could sense still untapped potential when he scanned Ranma's supernatural aura so he could believe just about anything from the young Lupine. "Does he have a prospective mate?"

Riener's question caught Aishia off guard, "Why do you ask?" clearly showing her surprise.

"Because he's an Alfa by nature," Riener answered. "He will want to form his own pack soon and I was just wondering if a female has caught his attention."

Aishia snorted for a minute thinking about all the girls that tried to claim Ranma as their husband when she read the file Nabiki gave her. "Not 'a' Riener, but several."

"Several?" Riener asked. "Quite odd in the modern world."

"Yes well the details are a long story," Aishia responded. "But let me just say that as a result of a stupid parent he was engaged to several dozen young girls during a ten year training journey. Most have been resolved but when we left he still had at least four girls gaining his attentions." Aishia then gave Riener a smirk, "And one of those girls just happens to he be Cologne's Great Granddaughter and chosen Heir."

Riener started to chuckle at hearing that, "And knowing her she made the poor boy's life a nightmare just for her own amusement."

"You nailed right on the head," Aishia said. "She even used the old Kiss of Marriage excuse." Riener laughed even harder upon hearing that, "But you know from what I could see she rather likes the kid, so much in fact she started teaching him Amazon techniques even though they were outside the Amazon village."

Riener would have commented but he was interrupted when both Lupines felt a sudden surge of Ki coming from Ranma. When they looked over they saw Ranma's eyes snap open and then close again, only this time in pain. He fell forward and caught himself with his arms even as they began to change from arms to forelegs. At the same time he fell forward the rest of his body began to change as well; his face elongated, fir started to cover his body, a bushy white tail sprouted at the base of his spine and his overall body becomes much larger and more muscular. By the end Ranma was once again in his full wolf form and painting from the excursion. "Congratulations Ranma," Aishia approached speaking in Japanese, "The first few time are always painful but they get easier with each transformation. A few more transformations to let you get used to the process we'll begin training you to transform into your bipedal form. For now get used to your for by taking a run through the forest." Ranma nodded and unsteadily stood up and began to run off into the forest.

As he left Riener came up behind Aishia and commented, "He is a rather impressive sight isn't he."

"That he is," Aishia agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ use it merely for entertainment purposes.

Aishia and Riener were sitting outside the house waiting for Ranma to return from his first run in his wolf form. Already they were planning on how they would continue his training in controlling his wolf transformation and then progressing to his bipedal wolf form. After that there would exercises designed to control his now 'monstrous' strength, it would not do well for Ranma to crush every thing he held just by picking it up. "How long to do think it will take him to return?" Aishia asked in Riener's native language.

"It could be days," Riener said. "You don't know what the first hand experience is for a human to change into a Lycanthrope and then have the freedom to simply let go and run around."

Aishia conceded that point. She like most natural born Lycanthropes was born in her animal form and changed into a human later. Riener was one of the few natural borns that was born a human and learned to change into a wolf. Aishia always had a feeling that this was the reason Riener was such a loner. She thought that he felt he never really fit in with his natural born relatives or the humans that were turned into Lycanthropes through a bite. "Well I'll give you that," Aishia said. "If that's the case then maybe we should go look for him. He has a lot to learn still and he needs to learn the basics before we move on. I want to see what I can do about his curse. You can imagine the trouble he would cause if he turned into a female and a male was looking for a mate."

"That would cause a lot of troubles," Riener agreed. Some of the younger Lupines sometimes had trouble controlling their instincts to find a mate. And if they mistook Ranma for a potential mate…well Riener did not want to think about the damage that would be inflicted upon the surrounding area. "Still let him enjoy himself, we'll go look for his tomorrow if he has not come back."

Aishia nodded and went to return to the house and Riener followed right after her. They both stopped and turned when they heard a couple of branches braking off to the right. They were surprised to see a large silver female wolf. They went on their guard the instant it came into the clearing but then they looked very confused for a moment. They both recognized the scent of the female but could not place it. "Damn rock slide cause the river to slash me," the silver female Lupine said in Japanese.

Aishia blinked for a moment, "Ranma?" the new Lupine arrival nodded and sat down. "Well I guess we know what you look like we your curse is activated," Aishia said in Japanese. "Silver fur is a trade mark of the Stalker heritage."

"I get warm water," Riener said.

"Aishia?" Ranma called, "How do I change back into a human."

"To change back into a human you just do what you did to change into a wolf," Aishia answered. "Just focus on the part of you that's human this time.

"Ok," Ranma said. She then closed her eyes searching her Ki once again. This time it was much easier to find what she was looking for. The mental image of her human side, in female form, lying down fast asleep. Ranma-chan attempted to wake up the sleeping redhead, and only after minor effort the redhead eyes opened and Ranma was once again outside her mind. "How long did it take this time?"

"Not long," Aishia said. "Only a few minutes, it's easier for you to return to your um," she looked at Ranma-chan for a moment, "Human form because you were born a human."

"That makes sense I guess," Ranma-chan said.

"Let's go inside Riener has probably has the water warmed up," Aishia said.

Back in Japan where Cologne had first taught Ryouga the Bakusai Tenketsu. Cologne had once again brought Ryouga here to teach him the basics of transforming into a Lupine. Currently it was nightfall and the two were waiting for dinner to finish cooking and the water to reach a hot enough temperature to change Ryouga back to a human. Ryouga had just turned into his wolf form when it rained for a few seconds and changed him into a piglet. Apparently the Jusenkyo curse over road Ryouga's Lycanthropy. "Well the water looks like it's hot enough," Cologne said taking the pot off the fire and dumping it on Ryouga. What Cologne saw next intrigued her a bit, instead of returning to his human form Ryouga changed back into a large wolf instead. "Change back to a human so we can eat."

Ryouga complied and changed back into a human. After that he changed into the clothes he set off to the side before hand and asked, "Why did I change back to a wolf?" Ryouga asked.

"I am not too sure," Cologne admitted. "But I think because the Jusenkyo curse changes you into what you would look like if you were born as what the spring turned you into the curse simply ignores what form you in."

"Even as a Werewolf I'm still stuck with this curse," Ryouga complained. "This is all Ranma's OW!" Ryouga was cut off from his usual tirade by Cologne clubbing him with her staff.

"I am getting tired of you blaming Son…no, Ranma for your problems," Cologne said. "At first a found you claims amusing so I never said anything but now they are annoying at best and self destructive at worse."

"Because of him I've seen OW!" A staff to the head again interrupted Ryouga.

"The few incidents that Ranma was involved with that caused your life to suffer were either your own fault or that fat-panda's fault," Cologne continued. "That dual was your fault and you falling in the spring was Genma's fault and the problems you encountered as a pig were your fault because you never told anyone about it."

"Ranma must pay for what he did to Akane OW!" another hit to the head.

"He has done nothing to that spoiled child!" Cologne by now was getting very irritated about Ryouga's complaining. "She did nothing to deserve Ranma's loyalty in the past. It was because of her own stubbornness and temper that kept her from progressing in the Art after Ranma arrived and several the problems she had with various kidnappings."

"Don't talk about Akane like that! OW!"

"I will admit it was not all her fault," Cologne conceded. "Some of the blame can go to her foolish father, Happosai and even members of my village even myself, but through all of that she has yet to learn anything from them." She then took the meal off the fire and handed some to Ryouga, "Now be quite and eat or I'll put you in the cage I brought you in."

Ryouga rubbed his head while eating very silently. As he ate he began to think about what Cologne said and some of it was starting to get through. Even Ryouga's thick skull allowed information to sick in; Cologne's skull smacks helped a lot. "Could she be right?"

At the Tendo Dojo a sight was taking place that had not been seen in many years. Nabiki and Kasumi were in the Dojo practicing the Martial Arts. Both had restarted their interest for the same reason really, Nodoka. Kasumi had many long talks with Nodoka about their lives over the past ten years and Nodoka shared the one of her reasons for training and using the Katana. She did it because she felt closer to her late lover and son by sharing their interesting in the Art. Even though neither were with her for many years she always felt closer to them whenever she stepped into the Dojo and practiced her Katas, it somehow filled part of the emptiness their absence left. Kasumi started work out at night in private not long after to see if Nodoka was right, Kasumi quickly found that Ranma's Mother was correct. Kasumi could easily picture herself next to Ranma as she practiced her Kata and him observing and correcting. Nabiki retook the Art after she had a long talk with Nodoka about her future. In the few months before Ranma went with Aishia, the time when he showed improvement in many fields Nabiki found herself seriously thinking about business aspects of the Art. From running a Dojo, to tournaments to even producing videos for home use. She found that with her and Ranma's combined effort they could make a very good living. When she informed Nodoka of this Nodoka agreed but pointed out a serious flaw in her business plans. She pointed out that any good business owner or manager should well versed in all aspects of the business, and in the Marital Arts that meant training. Seeing the logic in those words Nabiki figured she had nothing to lose by taking a little time to practice the Art. After she started she found an enjoyment she had lost over ten years ago when she had to give it up to keep the house afloat.

Now the two elder sisters would train together just like they did when they were younger. Only two things would make their renewed enjoyment even better, their Father doing their instruction and their little Sister joining them. Unfortunately Soun was still far too emotional to be a good teacher and Akane took their renewed interest as a personal insult and refused to join them. So to progress in the Art had to seek other teachers, currently they were practicing some basic Wu Shu that Cologne. had shown them just before Cologne left to train Ryouga, Shampoo would help when they had trouble with techniques. "Do you think Father and Akane will ever join us?" Kasumi asked after she finished the current exercise she was practicing.

"I don't know," Nabiki answered truthfully. "Daddy still doesn't see anything further than that shoji board and Genma beyond it. And Akane," she paused for a moment, "I think we can blame ourselves for the way she turned out."

"Neither of us really put any effort into keeping her in line," Kasumi supported.

"Yeah and now if something doesn't go her way she goes off the deep end," Nabiki sighed. "Lets call it a night Sis. I'm tired and not having much luck with this Kata."

Kasumi nodded, "Alright, let's get cleaned up and head inside." Nabiki nodded and the two began to clean up the Dojo for the night.

In her room Akane was brooding. For the past several weeks, even before Ranma moved in with his Mother, nothing had been going right for her. Just in the last couple of days she had to fight off more would be suitors now that the engagement being off had finally gotten around, Kuno was the worst of them all. "The worst part is Nabiki and Kasumi are trying to take my Dojo," she thought bitterly. "I'm the Heir to the Dojo they no right to use it. And to think they actually thought I wouldn't see thought their ploy by inviting me to join them. Their just trying to steal my techniques no they can take the Dojo." After a few more minutes of silent muttering Akane sighed, "Where's P-chan when I need him? He always makes me feel better about my problems."

At her restaurant Ukyou was closing for the evening when the door opened and surprisingly it was Shampoo that entered. "Shampoo? What are you doing here?"

"Shampoo come to get away from Stupid Duck Boy," Shampoo frowned. "Stupid Duck Boy not leave Shampoo alone. Even in cage him annoying." Ukyou tried very hard to suppress her giggle but failed completely to do so. Shampoos frown grew as the giggles increased. "It not funny, Duck Boy not leave Shampoo alone since Great Grandmother take Lost Boy away. He think Shampoo his now that Ranma not Shampoo Airen."

"You're giving up on Ran-chan?" Ukyou asked very confused. She did not believe Shampoo, like her, would ever give up on Ranma, especially with how close he was getting to them in the past couple of months.

"NO!" Shampoo shouted causing Ukyou to jump. "Shampoo never give up! Shampoo love Airen!"

"I thought you said Ran-chan wasn't your husband anymore?" Ukyou inquired.

"He not," Shampoo admitted with a sigh. "Lupines have treaty with Amazons. They not get Kiss of Marriage. Shampoo must get Ranma other way."

"Your not the only one sugar," Ukyou reminded. "Because he's not a Saotome none of us have a real claim to be his fiancé."

"Auntie say Shampoo can still date Ranma," Shampoo brightened a little.

"True," Ukyou nodded. Nodoka was still wanted a lot of grandchildren apparently so she encouraged all the girls to pursuit Ranma. She only said that in the end it was his decision and they could not use violence on the others to get ahead. So at the very least it was an even playing field for all those concerned.

Back in the forest another three days had passed and Ranma was now able to change from human to wolf at just a thought and it only took a few seconds to accomplish. Now was the time for him to take the next step, learning how to change into the bipedal wolf. "So how do I do this?" Ranma asked.

"Again its different for each Lycanthrope," Aishia said. "The only real pointer I can give you is try and find a feeling that's in between wolf and human."

"Thanks that helps a lot," Ranma responds sarcastically. "Ok let me see here," Ranma thought. "I change back and forth between human and wolf by 'waking up' the other. Aishia said to find what in between feels like. So what does that mean I can only be half awake as a biped wolf!" Ranma shook his head, "No way that's going to work." He then began to think about what he was learning the past couple of days, he first learned to change and then took off for runs to get a feel for his knew body, each time it would get much easier then the last. "In all honesty it's like learning a new style, start with the basics then move to the advanced stuff. So how do I begin with the basics with this?" After a few minutes of thought he decided to meditate like he did the first time.

Closing his eyes he began to search his inner Ki like he had done the first time he wanted to change days before. It did not take nearly as long because he knew what to look for, but he still went slowly in his search incase he missed something. Soon he came upon the mental image of his wolf form sleeping peacefully. "So to change into a wolf I have to think about waking you up," Ranma asked inside his mind. Thinking about waking up the wolf caused it to do just that and forced Ranma to wake up and find he was in his wolf state, "Damn it!"

Aishia watching from the house, she decided to leave him be since she really can't help at this point, laughed when she heard Ranma curse. "How long do you think it'll take him to change into a biped?"

"He's a fast learner," Riener said. "I'd say about two days tops."

Aishia was going to respond but another curse came from outside. She turned to see Ranma now as a human, and female, standing where a wolf was before. Seeing the Jusenkyo curse again caused her sigh, "I hope Dona can help him with that. I really don't want to see him fight a Lupine just because his female side is in heat."

"Dona knows the most about Chaos Magic out of all of us, if any one can she can" Riener assured. "And speaking of mates how is yours doing?"

"Donavan still doesn't want to be turned," Aishia sighed. "Problem with taking a human as a mate, they die so easily. I don't know why I or any of us still do."

"Because it's impossible to choose who you love," Riener said. "Even the most stubborn aren't immune to it."

"I know," Aishia relented. "I just wish that dope would loose some of his stubbornness, he'll live longer because of his Ki manipulation but I'd rather have a mate that looks my age instead of my Father's."

Later that night Ranma was still working on changing into a biped. Currently a he, there was a pot of water close to the fire at all times, Ranma was still having a lot of trouble. He would either go all the way wolf or all the way human. "I knew trying to only make the images half awake wouldn't work and now I know for sure." There was no half awake for either form. It would wake up completely and he would find himself as a human or a wolf not something in between.

Ranma began think again, "Ok one side wakes up the other goes asleep. What would happen if both sides were awake? And how would I keep both awake if one side wakes up forcing the other asleep?" He then went into meditation once again and found himself in a familiar location standing in front of the sleeping wolf. Before he made his way to wake the wolf up he sat back and tried to think of a way to keep his human side awake at the same time. "Maybe if I concentrate on my human side while waking up my wolf side." With a plan in mind Ranma focused on being human and tried to wake up the wolf. When the wolf opened its eyes Ranma felt massive pain in his head as images his human side appeared only to replace it with a wolf image and back to a human. The jumping back and forth of images caused him to scream at the top of his lungs, only it was not a scream, it came out as a loud howl, "AAAAAWWWWOOOOOO!"

Ranma's eyes snapped open and found himself staring down at Aishia wondering how she became short, "Good job Ranma, you just changed into your biped wolf form." She took a step back and gave Ranma a gook look. Ranma's bipedal form was standing two and a half meters tall, covered in white fur with silver highlights making it shine in the low light, and a well muscled body. She had to admit Ranma was an impressive sight, "I can just image what those girls will do when we get back."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ use it merely for entertainment purposes.

"Damn it!" a shout from Ranma followed by the sound of something shattering. Ranma was currently in his bipedal wolf form trying to control his massively enhanced strength. He was doing this by performing some of the oddest training exercises he encountered, simple housework. When he asked Aishia and Riener what good this would do they demonstrated by giving him a cup of water, which immediately shattered, when he grabbed it. They then explained that learning the exact pressure needed to perform everyday tasks was needed for him to survive in the world. Ranma immediately agreed, he could easily see how difficult it was for him to eat anywhere if he broke all the dishes he was given just by holding them. So since the time of his first transformation, two days ago, into his bipedal form Ranma has been doing basic housework to get a feel for his new strength. He had already mastered his enhanced strength of his human form; with his Martial Arts training he knew his body better than most people so learning to adjust its strength was not as difficult. His bipedal form however was not going as fast as he hoped. Thus the reason for the cup that broke while he was cleaning it. "Sorry about that," Ranma apologized to Riener.

"Is ok," Riener said. "I make more."

"Good thing too," Aishia said coming inside. "That's the fifth cup you broke in just under an hour."

"I'm getting the hang of it," Ranma protested. "I've already got the right pressure for other stuff." Ranma gestured to various pieces of broken and bent objects around the kitchen ranging from a few pots to some various cleaning instruments. "Once I get this done…" a splash interrupted him as a plate fell in the sink causing the water to jump out turning him into a her. Her new female bipedal form had the same silver coat of the female full wolf form and looked absolutely stunning to anyone who looked, "We can leave and get my curse cured."

"First of all there is no guarantee that she can cure you," Aishia amended, "All I said was Dona might be able to help you nothing is for certain. And second you still need practice so the right pressure of your grip comes on reflex not heavy concentration like it does now."

"Still why do I have do this in this from?" Ranma-chan asked. "I mean I'll only fight in this form, right?"

"Give good control as human," Riener answered.

"And you won't just fight in that form," Aishia continued, "There are still some rules that you need to be told about. One is when meeting with another Lycanthrope in terms of an official meeting like a treaty meeting it shows a sign of respect to show in the most powerful form."

"I guess so," Ranma-chan shrugged picking up a plate absently and crushing it at the same time, "Not again."

"Just image if it was your Mother's or Kasumi's dishes you were doing it to," Aishia commented.

Ranma-chan thought for a minute easily picturing Kasumi's slight frown and his Mother's disapproving look, "I will learn this," she thought getting back to work being extra careful with the dishes.

In Japan Happosai was currently observing his two foolish students as they played a bad game of shoji against each other. "Pathetic," Happosai thought. "They can't even cheat with any skill. Not too mention their inability to catch each other. Its no wonder Ranma is such a better Heir than either of those two fools." Thinking of Ranma made Happosai think of his growth in the Martial Arts, "I have no doubt that he will challenge me soon after he gets back. If he changes into either of his Lupine forms I'll be no match for him. But still my style is a human style so it'll be easy to get him to fight under the stipulation he can only be human. Even then the fight will probably be close. If Ranma was not a Lycanthrope he would have the strength to beat me in a couple of years easily. Now he is one, he can beat me as a human in a few months." He sighed in thought, "Then I can retire and take all the silky darlings I want not have to be distracted with training a worthy heir."

As their Master silently observed the them Soun and Genma were currently trying to think of a way to gain the an advantage in their game. Well at least Soun was Genma on the other hand was very worried. He could still not convince Nodoka to stop the divorce and it would be only a matter of days until the divorce papers arrived and the fact that it was clear even to him that Ranma would no longer listen to him made his future prospects very narrow. "How could that ungrateful boy turn against me and cause No-chan to side with him," he thought. "When he gets back from…well where ever he is I'll defeat him and make him marry Akane that way I can retire in peace." Even after heavy beating Ranma gave Genma the night of the last full moon he still thought he could defeat Ranma in battle. After all in Genma's mind Ranma could not defeat him because he survived all of Happosai's training and that was the toughest training around. Unknown, or more suitably unrealized, to Genma was that Ranma had gone through all of the training Happosai gave them and even went beyond. Combined with Cologne's training, the training Ranma had with his Mother in her sword style and the training he was going under now Genma would never reach Ranma's level if he lived to be Cologne and Happosai's combined age.

At Nodoka's house Nabiki was waiting patiently for the owner of the house to answer the door. She was here to collect the current payment they had worked out to pay off Ranma's debt for staying at the Tendo Dojo. And though Nabiki admitted she now considered Ranma more than a friend this was still business and business was business. She was just glad that Nodoka and Ranma seemed to understand that concept leaving no ill feelings when she came to collect. After a few seconds of waiting the door opened and Nodoka greeted the middle Tendo girl, "Ah Nabiki it is good to see you, is this business of social?"

"Business I'm afraid," Nabiki answered.

"Oh yes the payment," Nodoka replied pulling out some yen, "This should do." She handed the money to Nabiki who did not even count it knowing it was the right amount just from past dealings with Nodoka. She never shortchanged her in any of the payments, "Now that, that is taken care of come in and we will make in a social visit."

"That would great Auntie," Nabiki happily accepted.

Would you like to share some tea with Ukyou and I?" Nodoka asked.

"Ukyou is here?" Nabiki asked surprised. She honestly was not expecting the chef to be visiting at this time of day, "Shouldn't she be at her restaurant?"

"Konatsu can handle the few customers that show up around this time," Ukyou answered hearing Nabiki's question. "Though I should get back soon for the dinner rush."

"I shall get some more tea," Nodoka announced entering the kitchen.

When Nodoka was out of the room Nabiki asked, "So why are you here?"

"Just talking with Auntie about Ran-chan," Ukyou answered honestly. It was actually a good idea to tell Nabiki the truth most of the time other wise it would cost a person more latter in the long run, "It's still hard not thinking about him as my fiancé."

Nabiki understood, as soon as the divorce went through Nodoka and Ranma would have their names changed to Ranma's real Father's name Wolf Eye. And while those who knew the full truth accepted that any agreements, including the engagements, Genma made with Ranma meant they were void it was still hard for any to accept completely after all the time everyone invested in it. "Akane is still angry, whether about the engagement being called off or because she had no say in it I can't tell you. She's been avoiding us ever since we started training again."

"Never did like the idea of competition did she?" Ukyou asked.

"Why do you think she entered so few tournaments," Nabiki sighed. "She always bragged about being the best yet never tried to really prove in front of people that could show her how much she still had to learn. You know I honestly think she never liked you more because you were completely for Ranma than anything else."

"Speaking of competing for Ran-chan," Ukyou said changing the subject, "Just so you know, I'm not going to loose to you." She gave Nabiki a stern look, "And don't deny it I've seen how you look at him, it's just like the rest of the girls at school."

Nabiki gave Ukyou her patented smirk, "I never once denied that I wasn't…"

"There is no that girls," Nodoka said interrupting Nabiki from saying anything further, "I'm sure my Manly and Feral Son will be able to accommodate all of your desires."

"Umm…ok Auntie," Both Nabiki and Ukyou sweat dropped. They had become used to Nodoka's quirks in the time they knew her and found it best just to play to her quirks when talking to her.

Ukyou looked at the clock realizing she was going to be late getting back, "I've got to go or Konatsu will be swamped. I'll see you later Auntie."

"Good-bye dear," Nodoka said as she showed her out. When Nodoka returned she asked, "Now shall we discuss a dating schedule like the other girls?" It was a good thing Nabiki was not currently drinking her tea other wise it would have been all over the living room furniture as a result of Nodoka's question.

Not far away from Nerima Ryouga was sitting alone while Cologne went to a near by store to call the Neko Haten to see what was happening while they were away. He was currently tied to a tree and while he did not like it he hated getting bopped in the head for complaining about it even more, so he accepted it. For the last few days he had been thinking about what Cologne had been pounding into his head about not everything in his life was Ranma's fault. As he thought about it, at least the times when he would not sink into depression and anger he could see things a bit more objectively and found at least some instances she was right, but not all. "And he still cheats on Akane!" Ryouga thought bitterly. "For that he will definitely pay!"

At the near by store Cologne was on the phone ignoring the stares coming from around her as she waited for someone to pick up, "Nihoa," Shampoo's voice answered on the other end, "What too too good Ramen you want?"

"It's me Granddaughter," Cologne responded.

"Great Grandmother why you call?" Shampoo asked.

"Just to see what…" Cologne was cut off by another voice on the other end.

"Shampoo!" it was Mousse trying to glomp onto Shampoo.

Mousses voice was quickly followed by the sound of a bonbori hitting his skull and Shampoo shouting, "Go away Duck Boy!"

"I take it Mousse has not changed," Cologne stated.

"No, He still stupid Duck Boy," Shampoo replied. "Neko Haten doing good. Pervert back with stupid Panda and Tendo Father."

"Don't let them in the restaurant," Cologne instructed. She did not want to risk Happoasai's perversion, Genma's gluteness or Soun's wailing from ruining her business.

"Shampoo understand," Shampoo replied. "We visit Auntie. Shampoo like her. No hear from Air…Ranma."

"Understandable," Cologne said. "there will not be much of anything about Ranma until he gets back with Aishia."

"Stick Boy and Crazy Girl look for Air…Ranma," Shampoo continued. "They too too annoying. Shampoo head hurt when they talk."

"Same as usual then," Cologne muttered, "Anything else?"

"Nice Girl and Mercenary Girl start Art," Shampoo said after a moment of thought. "Violent Girl no like that."

"Thank you Granddaughter," Cologne said. "I have to get back otherwise Ryouga might get lost. Keep an eye on things and continue to get on Nodoka's good side. Ranma may still choose you as his mate if she approves."

"Shampoo will Great Grandmother," Shampoo said.

Back in Eastern Europe Ranma, in biped form, was cleaning up the bedroom he was staying in when he suddenly he heard an object coming through the air towards the back of his head. Reaching up he caught the object and found it was a glass cup and wondered why anyone would throw it. He then noticed one very important detail; it did not break, "Yes! I did it!"

"Good you can control your strength on reflex now," Aishia said from the doorway. "That means your training is done here. We'll leave in the morning to visit Dona."

"Where does Dona live?" Ranma asked putting down the glass.

"She lives in Scotland," Aishia answered. "So it won't take that long to get there, about two hours flight once we reach the airport. And running through the forest won't take nearly as long as the first time. We'll run in wolf form for most of the way." She was about to leave the room when she remembered something rather important, "How is your English?"

"Ok I guess," Ranma answered, "Why?"

"Dona doesn't speak Japanese so it'll be easier if you can understand English when talking to her."

"well that won't be too much of a problem I guess," Ranma said. "Hey now that I can control my strength when can I start to learn some Lupine fighting styles?"

"When we're in Scotland I'll contact some of the Stalkers that are still in Britain," Aishia answered, "I think you would want to learn some of you Lines fighting style right?"

"Yeah," Ranma admitted. "But what about my other side the White Hunters? Did they have a fighting style of their own?"

"I honestly don't know," Aishia admitted. "And if they did I doubt there would many that even know what it looked liked, sorry."

"That's ok," Ranma shrugged. "Since I'm done here I think I'm going to go for a run in the forest before I get some sleep." Aishia nodded without hesitation of complaint understanding Ranma's pleasure of running free as a wolf.

After Ranma left Riener came into entered the room, "You'll have to tell him the enemies he'll face soon."

"I know," Aishia replied. "Once we reach Scotland word will spread quickly about a new White Hunter. Some of the Feline tribes will want to challenge and even try to kill him. Even after all this time they will still hold a grudge."

"Especially the Siberians," Riener added. "The White Hunters once drove them off their land after the War in the Northern Lands. They will fear that Ranma might try and drive them off again and will try to stop him before he can have a chance."

"I know," Aishia sighed. "I just hope Ranma will be able to handle all of it."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ use it merely for entertainment purposes.

The two Weres were near the center of the English Isle. The two, Ranma and Aishia, were stopping off at a Stalker Household. They were making a stop to pick up a couple of manuals on the Stalker fighting style known as Fang of Lunar Stalker. As they approached their destination and the household Ranma took note of the house, or Manor House would be a better term. The place was larger than the Kuno Estate back in Nerima. The main part of the house was four stories tall with four triangular apexes with four chimneys on the west end. Off from the East side was a smaller looking house connected to the main house by a covered walk way. On the west side past the chimneys and further back by about ten yards or so was a appeared to be a large garage that looked like it could store nearly a dozen cars. From what Ranma could tell there were also several structures in the rear of the Main House but could not see them because of the Main House was obstructing them. Turning to his Lupine companion Ranma asked in English, "Do we Call?"

"No," Aishia answered in perfect English, "I have already called ahead," she indicated to a cellular phone she held, "And told them we're coming."

"So who I see?" Ranma asked. He felt like a fool talking like this and decided to help Shampoo with her language problem when he got back now understanding how she might feel.

"You'll meet the current Master of this House," Aishia answered, "His name is Scott Stalk. He's young, for a Lupine, only about five hundred years old of so. He'll give us the Manuals and let us stay for a few days and then we'll head north to Scotland and meet with Dona to see if she can held you with your curse."

"I hope she do," Ranma said just as it started raining turning him to a girl.

A few minutes later the two were at the Manor House's front door waiting for it to be answered. After a few minutes of waiting an elderly man that appeared to be in his early sixties answered the door, "Miss Aishia it is good to see you again," the elderly man greeted, "I have not seen you since I was a mere boy."

"Hello Bastion," Aishia greeted, "You've grown to be very distinguished." She then paused and gestured to Ranma-chan, "This is my companion Ranma Saotome."

"Greetings Miss Saotome," Bastion greeted, "Though I am confused the Master indicated that you would be a young man not a young woman."

"I cursed," Ranma-chan said. From what Ranma-chan could tell from the conversation this man was human and not a Lupine and thus probably was in his early sixties. Ranma-chan had to wonder how a normal human could something like magic so easily. There were still people in Nerima that were surprised with magic and anything associated with it.

Bastion misunderstanding the reference frowned a little, "Now Miss Saotome, being a Lupine is hardly a curse. You are not some monster…"

Aishia decided to interrupt before Bastion could go on, "Ranma was not referring to her Lycanthropy. She was referring to a curse she received in China that changes her gender. She is actually a young man that turns into a young woman when splashed with cold water."

"Oh please forgive my mistake, Miss, um Mr. Saotome," Bastion apologized.

Ranma-chan waved it off, "Just call me Ranma, we be level."

Bastion blinked in confusion at the wording then guessed Ranma-chan meant even, "Very well, Ranma." He then turned to Aishia, "The Master is waiting for you and Ranma in the Library, if you will please follow me." Bastion then stepped inside the house with Aishia and Ranma following close behind leading them to the Library.

About a minute latter the three came to a set of double doors that Bastion opened, "Master Stalk your guests have arrived."

A young man only looking a little older than Ranma stood up from a comfortable looking armchair with a smile on his face, "Thank you Bastion you can leave us now." Bastion bowed and closed the doors behind him as he left, "Aishia it's been years since we last saw each other. And I see you are looking a lovely as ever."

"Still trying to be the Charming Bachelor I see," Aishia smiled. "Just remember I still think of you as that Cub that got sick in my home all those years ago. This is my companion Ranma Saotome."

"I was not expecting you to be such a lovely young woman Miss Saotome, and if you will please call me Scott," Scott made a gesture to kiss Ranma-chan's hand.

Ranma-chan jerked her hand away with a scowl, "I a guy!"

Scott was taken back then looked at Aishia who had a mirthful smirk on her face. He was about to ask what was going on when a knock came from the door, "Enter!" Scott called still very confused.

"I apologize for the interruption but I believe Ranma would benefit with some warm water," Bastion said as he entered.

"Warm water?" Scott asked.

"Here," Ranma-chan took the offered water and dumped it on herself turning her into a guy. "I got Jusenkyo curse."

Scott blinked again then began to apologize, "Please forgive my error Mr. Saotome." He then looked at the puddle on the floor, "Bastion."

"Yes Master Stalk," Bastion said taking out a washcloth and cleaning up the puddle. "I shall take my leave then."

"Thank you Bastion," Scott said as his servant left. "Now then shall we discuss what you came here for?"

"Of course," Aishia answered, "Ranma here needs to learn about part of his heritage as a Member of the Stalker Clan and their fighting style."

Back in Nerima about two and a half weeks have passed since the Lupines left and Cologne took Ryouga to teach him the basics of being a Lupine. Said Matriarch was making her way to the Neko Haten because Ryouga had wander off last night and she knew he would show up in Nerima sooner or later. His training in the basic control was almost complete all he really had left to do was control his bipedal strength. She was not too worried about that though because Ryouga always had experience in controlling incredible strength. When Cologne arrived at the front door she heard a loud crash from the other side followed by a yell, "LEAVE SHAMPOO ALONE STUPID DUCK BOY!"

Sighing Cologne entered the restaurant, "I'm back Shampoo." She did not bother to greet Mousse because she knew he would be unconscious for a few hours.

"Great Grandmother?" Shampoo asked surprised, "Shampoo no expect you for days. Where Lost Boy?" Shampoo asked taking note Ryouga was missing.

"Lost were else," Cologne sighed. "He'll show up around here sooner or later. I knew not to waste time waiting for him where I was training him. He'd never find it anyways."

"Shampoo glad Great Grandmother back," Shampoo said. "Shampoo tired of dealing with Duck Boy and customers on own. No can turn Duck Boy to duck because Shampoo need help with restaurant."

"Well I'm back so you don't have to worry anymore," Cologne said. "Have you heard anything about Ranma?"

"No Shampoo not hear anything," Shampoo answered. "Ranma Mother no hear anything too."

"Well Aishia said they would be back by the full moon," Cologne said. "That means they'll be back in a few days." Shampoo nodded but looked like she had more to say, Cologne seeing this asked, "Is something wrong Child?"

Shampoo shook her head, "Shampoo just wondered how Amazons and Lupines become allies. Shampoo think a lot since Ai…Ranma become Lupine."

Cologne nodded at her heir's curiosity. "As you know the treaty between the Amazons and the Lupines goes back almost as long as our history 2,500 years about. The treaty came about when we settled after many years of being nomads. At the time we were plagued by the Musk and we did not have the power to fend them off. One day a small pack of Lupines came to our village. Now our tribe had dealings with several Lycanthropes in the past before that so we knew they were not the Musk. The asked for lodging and supplies or a couple of nights and our tribe granted it to them. During their stay the Musk heard about Lupines staying with us and attacked." She paused here taking a sip of tea that Shampoo had prepared while Cologne spoke, "The Musk also knew of Lycanthropes, in fact as I understand it they started introducing animal traits into their blood because of Lycanthropes. They wanted the power it offered. Now expect for a few bloodlines like Prince Herbs the power from they received from mating with turned animals was a pale comparison to the power of a true Lycanthrope. Because of this they attacked, they wanted true Lycanthrope blood. So in a surprise attack they raided our village kidnapping some of the Lupines' young and killing a few of the adult Lupine."

"And that why Amazons have treaty?" Shampoo asked.

"Yes," Cologne answered, "But that is not the end. You see Lupines value their children above all else, it's in their nature. So when everything was settled after the surprise attack the Lupines' were furious vowing to get their children back." Cologne then turned very serious, "And let me tell you Great Granddaughter there is little in this world that is more dangerous than a Lupine enraged by the theft of their children. Back to the story even though the Lupines were severally out numbered and many were still injured because the Musk used silver weapons they still were going after their children. Our tribe knowing the Musk and the region, that and they saw this as an opportunity to inflict massive damages to the Musk, offered our assistance. The Lupines agreed, the attack was, according to the writings very savage, the Lupines were in a state of utter fury when they attacked, our people simply acted as back up in all reality. The Lupines rescued their children and returned to the village. Seeing the true power of the Lupines the Elders of the time quickly offered a treaty with them. In their thanks for helping retrieve their young the Lupines agreed. Since that day the Lupines have been the strongest ally we have had. Because of that treaty we were able to become strong enough survive and flourish in our home until now." Cologne looked at the stunned look on Shampoo's face, "Now you understand why the treaty overrides all other of our laws including the Kiss of Marriage and Kiss of Death."

"Shampoo understand," Shampoo nodded. "Amazons always owe Lupines great debt."

"Correct Child," Cologne agreed. "Because of fear the Musk had at another retaliation from the Lupines they did not attack our village directly for many years allowing us to have the numbers and the resources to defend ourselves against the Musk."

"Shampoo still want Ranma as Airen," Shampoo said, mostly to herself.

"I understand Child," Cologne said. "Even before he became a Lupine, Ranma was a magnificent young man and would make any one a good husband. Why if I was a couple of hundred years younger I would have pursued him as well."

Shampoo slightly cringed at the thought of her Great Grandmother and Ranma. "Shampoo not want to think that," she said.

Cologne cackled hearing Shampoo, "Anyway let us get cleaned up and prepare to open for the day."

Later that day at the Court House Nabiki and Nodoka were walking out caring a small stack of papers. These papers were divorce papers that the picked up to end the marriage between Nodoka and Genma. Nodoka had signed them as soon as they picked them up not wanting to be married to Genma any longer. "So the question is how do we get that Baka-Panda to sign these papers, Auntie?" Nabiki asked.

"That will not be much of a problem Nabiki," Nodoka said. "He may know that the divorce is coming and will actually read anything he signs but he is still drinks quite a lot."

"So we just get him drunk then have him sign the papers?" Nabiki asked. "Isn't that a little too simple Auntie. I mean he is good avoiding problems for himself."

"True," Nodoka said. "But when Genma is drunk he is quite easily manipulated. Even into doing something that is against his own benefit. In fact that was how I got him to sign over the dowry my family offered when we got married. To this day he thinks he owns the house and the property."

"So all we have to do is wait for my Father and Genma to go out on another night of drinking wait until they come back and have Genma sign the divorce papers," Nabiki said. "I still say it's a bit too simple."

"The more complex a plan is the more chances something can go wrong," Nodoka countered. "And considering the tendency for plans to go wrong here the simpler plan the better."

"I guess you do have a point," Nabiki said. She could not count the number of times her plans worked out in ways she did not expect or pretty much back fired ever since Ranma and everyone else showed up an Nerima.

"By the way have you seen Ukyou lately?" Nodoka asked changing the subject. "I have not seen her in a few days and her restaurant appears to be closed, even the nice young lady working for her has not been present."

"All I know is that Konatsu went on a short training trip and Ukyou went to Kyoto for some personal business," Nabiki answered. "I suspect that she went to visit her father's grave, from what I've learned he died around this time." Not long after Ukyou showed up Nabiki did a back ground check on the okonomiyaki chef. In it she learned that Ukyou's father died not long after Genma and Ranma left her. That meant that Ukyou's Father's request of finding Ranma and Genma was a dieing man's request. That meant that Ukyou's engagement had as much weight as any other at the time in terms of honor. Now the agreement about marrying Ranma Saotome was a moot point because in just a few days there would be no Ranma Saotome, only Ranma Wolf's Eye because Ranma and Nodoka were going to take Ranma's Father's name.

"I see," Nodoka nodded. "I guess I will see her in a few days then."

"Back to the original subject," Nabiki shifting the conversation, "Daddy and Baka-Panda are going out drinking again tomorrow, so I think we should get Genma to sign these then."

"That sounds like a very good idea," Nodoka agreed, "I do not wish to share Genma's name anymore than I have to."

Genma and Soun were at the moment planning on ways to entrap Happosai once again in a cave. The most recent training trip their Master had sent them on had been particularly brutal in their opinion. In reality though there was no actual training involved, Happosai just had them running ragged for a few days to get them out of everyone's hair while they figured out what going on with the Lycanthropes. He had the two men running around bathhouses, dorms, and hotels stealing women's underwear earning them the wrath of said women. "So how do we get the Master this time?" Soun asked. "He won't fall for getting drunk this time around."

"Think Tendo," Genma said stealing some of Soun's shogi pieces. "Besides drinking Sake what does the Master love?"

"That's easy Saotome my old friend," Soun answered. "Women."

"More specifically what women wear, right?" Genma urged.

"Women's underwear!" Soun said.

"Exactly," Genma responded, "All we have to do is lure him into a deep cave with some women's bras and panties and then seal him up once more!"

"That's perfect Saotome!" Soun started to wail again.

"You two really think I would fall for that?" Happosai asked dropping onto their shogi board. He had been listening to the two from the roof and decided to give his students a good scare.

"M…MM…MMMaster!" both men started to bow, "We would never think of harming you Master!"

Happosai spat in disgust, "You two cowards are not worth the time of a beating." He then left them as they were still in the Crouch of the White Tiger and went to his room. "What ever possessed me to think those two fools were worthy of my teachings? They weren't even good enough to provide a good Heir. I'm actually glad Ranma isn't Genma's Son, I would hate to see his blood continue into the next generation." As he arrived in his room he took his time to admire his vast collection of pilfered underwear, "Soon Ranma will return with Aishia and then he'll probably challenge me for the title of Grand Master, I have no doubt he will prove himself worthy of the title. And when the time comes for me to pass the title I can finally retire with my silky darlings for the rest of my days." He went to the prize of his collection, a bra he stole from Cologne herself when they first met, and rubbed it against his face, "Soon I won't have to worry about anyone stealing my treasures. I will never have to part with them, that is unless I wish to add to my treasure." He then put down the bra and pulled up one that he had selected for Ranma to wear when he was a girl, "If only I could have gotten him to wear this, it would be as just as valuable as Cologne's. A keepsake from the one person that proved worthy of my teachings. But even I will admit I won't be able to get this on her." He sighed putting it down, "Life's regrets I suppose." Feeling down Happosai decided to cheer himself up by making a run on the local high school in order to add more to his collection. "Nothing cheers me up better than getting new silky darlings."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ use it merely for entertainment purposes.

It was a quite morning in the Joketsuzoku and the current Elder in charge, Lo Xian, was calmly watching some of the Amazon Warriors change posts along near the gate. It had been about three months or so since Ku Lon sent word about the defeat of Saffron of Phoenix Mountain. Even now she could not believe whom the one who defeated the God-King. And it had nothing to do with the fact that it was a male, it was the fact that it was a person so young that did it. She knew there were people that could defeat Saffron, at least if he never truly ascended to Godhood, but usually it would take elder Lycanthropes to defeat him in one on one combat. The Elders of the Amazons could defeat the demi-god but it would probably take all of them to do it. "And to think he's Xian Pu's husband," the Elder thought. "He would be a fine addition to the Tribe, maybe I can get Ku Lon to ask Xian Pu if she is willing to share." The old crone smiled at that, her heir needed a strong male and outside of the supernatural creatures she doubted there were many that were stronger than Ranma. "And even if Xian Pu is willing to share I doubt that he will submit. If so I will have to advise my Great Granddaughter to subtly instead of the usual methods."

Her plans for the future were abruptly cut short when she felt a weak but very distinct Ki signature near the edge of the village. The Ki signature was one that belonged to a person of Dragon descent. And that only meant one person, Prince Herb of the Musk. "But why is it so weak?"

"Elder!" on of the Guards called, "And intruder approaches. She looks severely injured."

Herb stumbled her way down through the undergrowth of the forest around her. Normally she would never head in this direction, but she was desperate and she knew only one place had the resources that could help her. Herb Prince of the Musk Dynasty, when she was male, was literally dragging her severely injured body to her people's greatest enemy, the Amazons of Joketsuzoku. "Must…get…help," was the mantra going through her mind.

As the walls of the Amazon Village came into her blurry view she could not help but let out a small smile. "Now…if…only…they…don't…finish…it," the chances of that were small to say the least. The Musk and Amazon have been fighting each other for several generations. And while the two tribes had not fought each other in many years, mostly do to the decline of the Musk, her once mortal enemies were now her only hope.

As the beaten and battered Princess, currently, of the Musk came closer to the gates she heard one of the guards call out, "Elder! And intruder approaches. She looks severely injured." Those were the last words Herb heard before she collapsed do to her injuries.

Lo Xian quickly approached the gate. She knew from her correspondence with Ku Lon that Herb fell into the Spring of the Drowned Girl and now took a girl form when splashed with cold water. So there was not doubt in her mind that the injured intruder was Prince Herb. As she approached unconscious girl, with several Amazon Warriors following, she took note of all the injuries Herb sustained. The Elder of the Amazons could not help but wonder what could do this to a person of dragon descent, for like Saffron very few people could defeat the Musk Prince much less give him, currently her, such serious injuries. "Who is she?" one of the Amazon Warriors asked.

"Prince Herb of the Musk Dynasty," Lo Xian answered. "A few months ago he fell into the Spring of the Drowned Girl this is her girl form."

"Prince Herb!" one of the Warriors asked astonished. "We must kill him!" Several shouts of agreement came from the crowd as the Warrior drew her sword and advanced on the weakened enemy.

"Stop!" Lo Xian ordered. She understood the Warriors' response to this, it was a prime opportunity to end one of the Village's greatest enemies. But in this case Lo Xian felt something big was going on and Herb had the answers to that feeling. She also felt what she heard she was not going to like.

"Why Elder?" one Warrior questioned, "We must kill all of the Musk!"

"I know," Lo Xian said. She was willing to overlook the questioning of the orders just because even to her it seemed so strange. "But there is not much in this world that could do this to Prince Herb. I wish to know what did it and why she was willing to drag herself here." There was no doubt in her mind that Herb came of her own free will. "Take to the prison, make sure she is secured and call a healer. We make sure she wakes up so we can get the information I seek."

The first thing Herb felt when she regained consciousness was pain. Her entire body was till recovering from the attack. And even with the dragon blood she knew it would be several days, maybe weeks, before she was at full strength. The next this she knew was that she was tied down with Ki enhanced restraints, not that she could move anyway with the way her body was feeling. The last thing she noticed was that she was not alone, Herb detected a massive Ki signature that could only belong to an Amazon Elder, "I made it, good."

"I never thought I would here a Prince of the Musk Dynasty say that," Lo Xian said truly surprised. Lo Xian moved closer knowing that with the restraints and the weakened condition, both form and injuries, the Dragon Descent could not hurt her. "Tell me, why have you risked you life to come to here?"

"To seek aide," Herb admitted. "Need the Lupines you have alliance with." Herbs voice was week but still strong enough to speak clearly.

That caught Lo Xian totally off guard. The Musk feared the Lupines after what happened all those centuries ago. "Why would you wan the aide of the Lupines?"

Herb could feel her strength giving out, so with the last of it she said one word, "Weretigers."

In Northern Scotland, in the Highlands, two weres of the wolf kind were trudging their way through the mountains in order to reach a sorceress that specialized in chaos magic. Ranma and Aishia were one the last leg of their trip in order to see if Ranma's Jusenkyo Curse could be lifted. They had left the Scott Stalk's Manor only two days ago. Their time there was short, only enough time to rest, pick up the manuals and for Ranma to spar with Scott. "I still can't believe how good he was," Ranma-chan said, a passing car splashed her. "I've never fought anyone that was so balanced before. He was almost perfect in speed strength and stamina." The fight had started out pretty even, with both fighters in their human form. After only a few seconds Scott made a comment about recognizing the pervert's style. Ranma had no doubt Scott was referring to Happosai. When Ranma used some Amazon techniques he was caught off guard, but quickly recovered. It was after about ten minutes of fighting when the two went into there biped forms. That was where Ranma saw Scott's true skills and saw he was really outclassed. With Centuries of experience fighting in the biped wolf form Scott easily overpowered Ranma with near amounts speed, strength, skill and stamina. Ranma knew Scott dragged the fight out in order for him to get a feel of what fighting a real werecreature was like.

"That's the Fang of Lunar Stalker style for you," Aishia replied. "It teaches near perfect balance of speed, strength, and stamina."

"Yeah I read the opening of he first manual," Ranma-chan said. "'Strength to hurt, Speed to Hit, and Stamina to Continue.'" Ranma-chan reached into her pack and pulled out the first manual. I can't wait until I try some of these techniques. That Lunar Slam hurt like hell."

Aishia laughed Ranma-chan's enthusiasm, she honestly never saw someone look so happy after they got knocked to the ground as Ranma did when Scott used a couple of signature techniques of the Fang of Lunar Stalker Style. "You'll get your chance, but for now lets get going we're only a few hours away from Dona's. And remember to speak English around her."

"I remember," Ranma-chan said in English.

At the same time in Nerima it was early evening at the Tendo Dojo. Soun and Genma were getting drunk and playing shogi, as usual, Akane was out for an evening run, Kasumi was shopping and Nabiki was in her room just waiting for Genma and Soun to get drunk enough so they would sigh anything she placed in front of Genma. "Ssaotome once Ranma getss back we'll have him maryy Akane and the Shools will be joined," Soun said just starting to get drunk enough to slur his speech.

"Yess Tendo, the boy will join the Shools," Genma said also getting drunk.

"Bakas," Nabiki thought from the stairs. "They're so drunk that they forgot Auntie nullified all the engagements." She then looked down at the divorce papers, "They'll be so out of it that Genma will sign these without hesitation." She admitted that the simplicity of the plan was rather brilliant, get them drunk and have Genma sign. Getting the two drunk was far from hard. Nabiki left money out for Genma to 'find' earlier today before she went to school and like clockwork the two went out to hit the bars. She did not put much out to ensure they would be back at the Dojo by the time she got home, but that was where the second part came in. Namely Kasumi mentioning she 'found' some sake around the house. If anyone with half a brain heard that they would have known something was up, because with Happosai, Genma and Soun there was never any sake that stayed in the house more than an hour. But Genma and Soun did not have half a brain between them so they though nothing of it.

Nabiki shook her head at the last thought. While she had no love for the Fat Panda that ate away all her profits she did still love her Father. Unfortunately she lost all respect for her Father years ago when he abandoned her and her Sisters after their Mother died, "Mom would hate him if she saw him like this," She thought pitting the child her Father became.

"Only on the third bottle," Nabiki thought. "Auntie said for Genma to get drunk enough he would have to have consumed at least four bottles on his own. With Daddy helping him finish the sake it'll take at least four more." A part of Nabiki thought of the loss of money this plan was costing but another part reminded her that seeing Nodoka free from Genma was well worth it. "Plus after this I think I will sell the Baka-Panda to the Zoo. That ought to make up for this cost easily, after all pandas are quite rare and valuable."

After a few minutes Nabiki estimated that it would be another two hours or so until both men had the proper blood-alcohol level for the plan to work. That meant that she had time for herself since Kasumi would not be home from shopping until about an hour or so later. "Maybe I should work out a bit," Nabiki thought. She mentally laughed at that, even two months ago she would have never thought that. But after getting back into training, even as light as it was, she found she really enjoyed performing the lethal dance the katas symbolized. After she realized just how enjoyable it was she was finally able to fully understand why Ranma spent so much time on the Art. With that though Nabiki went up to her room to change into a light workout clothes and then went out to the Dojo to do some exercises to pass the time.

Akane had come back from her jog in an irritated mood. Usually a jog relaxed her but it just was not enough. Her usual stress relief, hitting Ranma, was not available because she had not seen him in months. Because of that she was even quicker to anger than usual, though the only ones that really felt her wrath were Kuno and a few perverts, in her mind, that tried to ask her out. Some new kids came to school last week and one asked her out politely, of coarse Akane just jumped to the conclusion that they were just trying to catcher off guard to beat her to date her, so she knocked them out without so much as a though of remorse.

Figuring she could work off some stress by breaking some bricks Akane made her way to the Dojo walking past her Father and Genma-Panda, he spilled some water on himself. When she got to the Dojo she heard someone was already in it. Moving closer to see whom it was she saw Nabiki doing some light yoga as a warm up. Seeing Nabiki in the Dojo working out brought to mind her latest cause of anger, that fact that Nabiki and Kasumi were practicing the Art once again. With her temper rising she stomped her way to her sister, "What are you doing in My Dojo?" Akane demanded.

Nabiki for a moment was caught off by the hostility but then steeled her gaze coming into the Ice Queen persona, "Don't you mean Our Dojo? As in the family's."

"it is mine!" Akane yelled. "It's mine because I'm the Heir to the Tendo School. it is mine!" Akane yelled. "It's mine because I'm the Heir to the Tendo School!" Nabiki kept her gaze solid as her littler sister yelled, but on the inside her anger was coming to the surface, "You need my permission to use it!"

"Since when do I need your permission?" Nabiki asked this time with a little edge in her voice. "Since when are you the Master of the Dojo?"

"Since you turned you back on it for money!" Akane said, she saw a slight flinch in Nabiki's gaze meaning she struck something. Feeling elated that she affecter her sister Akane pressed further, "Since you abandoned the Art and Mother's memory to…" Akane never finished her sentence as a loud smack was heard though out the Dojo.

The smack came from Nabiki. The barb about the money did affect her but when Akane brought their Mother into that caused her to loose her control, "Mother's memory? You spoiled little brat! Don't you dare bring her into this! If she were here, Mom would be more disappointed in you than she would ever be in me! Everything I do is for the family! Everything Mom ever did was for the family! But you everything you do is for you, you are the most spoiled person I met! You expect everything to just be handed and if everything doesn't go your way, whether it's the Art or how you cook or how other people act, you throw a temper tantrum and hit something and blame someone else for your action!" Nabiki was now breathing hard from the outburst, "No Little Sister, Mom would be ashamed of you more than she would ever be ashamed of me."

Still in shock at the slap Akane was unable to call on her usual anger when someone threatened her. So she did the only thing she could she ran from the Dojo and up into her room. As she passed Soun and Genma watched her go by just as stunned as she was. After a nearly a minute of silence Soun started to wail, "WWWAAA! Nabiki hit my Baby! WWWAAAA!"

Nabiki hearing the wail did nothing but steel her gaze once again and left the property with Soun's wail repeating in her head, "'Nabiki hit my Baby,' 'Nabiki hit my Baby!' Kami I don't believe him!" It was at that moment that Nabiki was not sure if she still lover her Father or not.

After Nabiki left Genma came out of his shock and used the opportunity to switch some shogi pieces and take more of the sake.

In Scotland Ranma was lying, in his boxers, in a ring of strange runes while a woman in her late forties had her eye's closed in deep meditation. He and Aishia arrived at Dona's home no less than an hour ago. He was so exited at the time he actually turned down the food Dona offered the two travelers. Ranma wanted to see if his curse could be removed and if it could he wanted it lifted as soon as possible. So here he was laying of cold, though dry, stone while magical energies circled around him being used by the sole other occupant, Dona, scanning his curse to see if it could be lifted. Aishia was not here with them because her presence would disrupt the scanning spell.

After three hours Dona finally opened her eyes. Ranma felt the energy stop and looked up at her. The look he saw was not encouraging, "Can you cure me?"

"No," Dona said sadly. "I can't cure you of your curse because it's not being powered by Chaos Magic."

"But Riener say…" Ranma tried to object but Dona cut him off.

"Riener was in error," Dona interrupted. "The curse is powered by Primordial Magic."

"Then I just find someone who know that kind," Ranma said still trying to maintain hope. The sad look on Dona's face was not helping.

"I'm sorry but no understands Primordial Magic Kid," Dona stated. "It's the oldest kind of Magic, some mages believe it's the kind of stuff that give life, and one has that kind of power."

"So I stuck with curse?" Ranma asks already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Dona sadly nodded. Seeing Ranma become depressed she continues to speak hoping what she has next to say will cheer him up a bit. "I may not be able to remove the curse but I think I can make it more manageable."

"What you mean?"

"Riener was in error in thinking the curse was powered by Chaos Magic but he was correct when he detected it," Dona said. "The part that is Chaos Magic is the part that attracts water to you. I believe I can remove that part of and it would make it at least more manageable."

"You mean I not get wet every minute?" Ranma asked gaining a little hope. If he could get some control over it. The curse might be as Dona says, manageable.

"Yes," Dona confirmed. "The Chaos Magic draws the water to you at seemingly random events. With out it you would only be subject to getting wet with the same chances as everyone else."

"No more sudden rain or lady with ladle or car splash me with small puddle?" Ranma asked.

"Correct," Dona answered. "It's not much but it will help."

"I take what I get," Ranma said. "When we start?"

With a yawn and a grumbling stomach Dona says, "Not until tomorrow. Chaos Magic takes a lot of energy to use so I need to rest and something to eat." Ranma started to mutter in complaint but Dona never heard him because Ranma's stomach growled with Dona's in agreement of the food. "Well looks like you agree, so why don't we both get some rest and food."

"Ok," Ranma conceded, "But tomorrow we'll get right back at it."

At the Neko Haten Cologne was preparing some ramen when she glanced out the window and saw a messenger bird flying to the restaurant. When it was close enough she saw that it was the fastest the Amazons had and only used for emergencies. As it came in an open window Cologne saw a message attached to its leg. Even though Cologne had no idea what the message said, she knew she would not like it one little bit.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ use it merely for entertainment purposes.

Cologne sat in her room at the Neko Haten reading over the message one more time. It was the message that she received yesterday and like she predicted the contents were not to her liking. The message detailed that Prince Herb of the Musk Dynasty was attacked and sustained quite a few number of injuries. Normally this would actually make her happy, as the Musk had long been enemies of her people. This time however it disturbed her greatly, as the message contained what had beaten the Musk Prince, Weretigers. Weretigers had long been enemies of the Amazons' allies the Lupines. And because of the alliance Weretigers thought of the Amazons as their enemies as well. The contact between Weretigers and Amazons were few and far between however because the Weretigers did not seem interested in any of the land around Jusenkyo. Now however it seemed to have changed. She did not know the full details but if Weretigers were interested in Jusenkyo she could understand why they attacked the Musk first. Currently they were the weakest and easiest to take out. And because the Amazons and Phoenix Tribe did not go into Musk territory all that often it would be a good place to set up a base of operation. The message told her to return so they could prepare for the coming attack and asked her to contact Aishia and let her know what was going on. Problem was Cologne had no way to contact Aishia at this point because she was teaching Ranma how to be a Lupine.

Right now she was torn in two. On one side she wanted to take Shampoo and Mousse back immediately and help in the planning of the defense of the village. And on the other side she wanted to stay here and wait for Aishia and Ranma to return. She had no doubt that Ranma would wish to help, and with his and Aishia's help they would be in a much better situation to help. Aishia said that they would be back by the full moon and that was coming in the next three days so she only needed to wait and the two would soon show up. The problem was waiting for the full moon could be disastrous as with all Lycanthropes a Weretiger's power was at its maximum during that time. Meaning if the Weretigers had enough people, which Cologne suspected they did, it would be the best time for them to attack. "The three of us would not be of much help if went know," Cologne admitted to herself. "Three extra warriors would not make much difference during a full moon. With the effects of silver lessoned Mousse would not be nearly as effective as he normally would be with his Hidden Weapons. Shampoo does not have the experience in fighting a Lycanthrope to be of as much help and even I have trouble facing more than two of three of even moderately skilled Lycanthropes during a full moon." Taking a deep sigh Cologne forced herself to see reason, "We need to wait until Ranma and Aishia get back. Those two would be of a great help, Aishia is quite a seasoned warrior when fighting Weretigers and Ranma," a smile came to her aged face, "He's Ranma."

In the kitchen Shampoo was busy cooking up some ramen for the customers in the restaurant but her mind was focused on the upstairs because that was where her Great Grandmother was for the past several hours straight. That however was not what truly worried her, as Cologne would often go into her room to meditate for several hours and not come out. What was worrying the Amazon Champion was the look on Cologne's face as she went upstairs. A look that Shampoo had never seen before, one of fear, even during the time when they went to fight Saffron Cologne did not show fear. What ever was bothering the Matriarch was big. So big in fact that Mousse had not once tried to embrace Shampoo in the entire time Cologne was upstairs. "Has she come down yet?" the poor eye sighted young man asked.

"No," Shampoo answered. "Great Grandmother still no come down." She took a glance towards the stairs, "Shampoo worried, Great Grandmother never like this."

"I know," Mousse said. "The old mummy has never acted like this. I wonder what the message that came in said? OW!" The unexpected hit on the head by a staff told him said 'old mummy' had come down and heard him.

"To answer your question Mousse," Cologne said moving so both could see her, "The Message was to inform me that Musk was attacked."

"By what Great Grandmother?" Shampoo asked.

"By Weretigers," Cologne answered in an even voice. The two Amazons jerked in response. "It is only matter of time until they attack the village."

"Then we go!" Shampoo said with Mousse nodding in agreement.

"No we wait," Cologne countered. "I've thought about this for several hours and waiting is our best option."

"Why Great Grandmother?" Shampoo asked.

"We will need help to fight the Weretigers," Cologne answered. "Especially with the full moon coming in a few days. Our presence alone will not help all that much. But if we were to have two Lupines with us…"

"Ranma and Aishia!" Shampoo said realizing who Cologne was talking about."

"Correct," Cologne said. "With their aide we will have a greater advantage in defending our home."

"And if the Weretigers attack while we're waiting for them to get back?" Mousse asked.

"Then our presence will not make much difference because of the upcoming full moon," Cologne answered honestly.

"What about the Neko-ken?" Mousse asked.

"Before Ranma left Aishia talked to him about the technique," Cologne began. "He told her that he did not feel it as a part of him any more."

"What you mean?" Shampoo asked.

"According to Ranma when he first changed he felt the Neko-ken was holding something back," Cologne replied. "When he saw Ryouga about to attack he pushed passed the Neko-ken and he changed into his wolf form. Ever since then, according to what I heard, Ranma has not felt the Neko-ken as a part of him anymore."

"I would normally say he was lying to cover up a weakness but…" Mousse began.

"He no lie good," Shampoo finished.

"Let's just hope Ranma no longer fears cats and the Neko-ken is no longer part of him like he says," Cologne concluded.

At the same time that the Amazons were making plans to return to China another plan that had been started weeks ago was coming to an end. The divorce papers that Nodoka and Nabiki filed had come back with Genma's signature making everything nice a legal and separating Ranma and his Mother from Genma in every way. Now any stupidity that Genma got himself involved in would only be on his head. "I'm surprised the papers went through so fast," Nodoka admitted looking over the papers in her living room.

"A couple of people at the courts owed me a couple of favors," Nabiki said. "I gave them a call and they sped up the process. I still can't believe Genma signed it so easily even after everything you said."

"Well I did say he is quite easily manipulated when he gets drunk," Nodoka said smiling. "I wonder what his face will look like when he looks at his copy after he wakes up."

"I'm recording it actually," Nabiki smirked. "A lot of people are paying good money to see his reaction. I'll get you a copy, no charge."

"Why that is very generous of you Nabiki," Nodoka said. "It will be a nice gift for Ranma when he gets back from his training trip in a few days."

"After that you're going to change your name to Wolf's Eye?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes I am," Nodoka answered. "I have wanted to take my love's name for a very long time now and I'm sure Ranma will want the name of his real Father."

"I'm sure of that as well," Nabiki agreed. "Ever since I met Ranma I had the feeling he really did not like the Saotome name and the only thing keeping him from dropping it was the life as a ronin and disappointing you."

"Well he won't have to deal with that anymore," Nodoka smiled. "Ranma deserves a name worthy of his sense of honor."

Nabiki could not help but nod in agreement. "I had better get back if I'm going to record Genma's reaction when he wakes up. I'll see you later Auntie."

"Good bye Nabiki, I'll let you when Ranma returns" Nodoka said. "And tell Kasumi I said hello."

"I will Auntie," Nabiki said leaving the house to return home.

About an hour later at the Tendo Home a giant panda with a massive hangover slowly lumbered to his hind legs and made his way down stairs so he could change back into a normal human. After changing back to a human in the furo Genma made his way to the dinning room so he could feed his fat stomach by stealing food from just about everyone at the table. When he arrived he found Kasumi setting up the table for the meal, "Mr. Saotome some thing came for you in the mail. It looks rather important." Kasumi handed him a manila envelope addressed to him.

"Thank you Kasumi," Genma took the envelope and was about to open it but quickly became distracted as soon as Kasumi put food on the table.

After the meal was finished everyone was about to go their own separate ways when Nabiki decided to ask about the manila envelope, "So what's in the envelope Mr. Saotome?"

Everyone stopped after having their curiosity peeked by the question and looked at the bald Martial Artist. "I haven't open it yet," Genma admitted. He took the envelope opened it and started to read. While this was going on Nabiki took out here video recorder and started to record Genma's face. His face went from wonder to surprise to fear. After only a few seconds he was frantically reading and flipping through the papers several times and each time the look of fear increasing on his face.

"So what does it say?" Nabiki asked with a smirk already knowing what the papers say.

"Nothing," Genma said quickly, "Absolutely nothing!"

"Doesn't appear to be nothing," Nabiki commented snatching the papers before Genma can hide them. After a brief scan of the papers, just for show, she smirked saying, "It says here that Auntie has divorced you taken all Saotome property and has taken legal custody of Ranma. And according to these signatures you have fully agreed with everything listed, Mr. Saotome."

"NOW THE SCHOOLS WILL NEVER BE JOINED! WAAAAAHHHH!" wailed Soun. After about thirty seconds of crying Soun's crying turned into anger and he used his Demon Head, "SAOTOME HOW COULD YOU AGREE TO THIS?"

"I'm just a cute little panda," Genma held up a sign even though he had not been splashed with any water and thus still human. Through out the entire exchange Nabiki had not once put down her camera recording the entire event knowing several people had already placed orders for it.

In the Scottish country side a call of, "Howling Blast!" followed by a bright flash that illuminated the evening sky as burst of light soured into the sky. Ranma, in his bipedal wolf form could only smirk his confident smirk as he performed one of the Ki techniques he was learning from the manuals. "You were right Aishia, my Ki attacks are a lot stronger as I am now then when I'm in my human form."

"Now that you know that you'll have to be even more careful as your Ki reserves grow," Aishia answered. "Especially with your heritage."

"Yeah I know," Ranma said thinking about how much power he put into that blast. The technique was Ki technique like his Moko Takeboshi only it was pure focus instead of emotionally channeled. And the blast was also at least three times stronger and that was his first time performing technique. Given more practice and refinement he could easily see strength would easily surpass his old technique. "Better practice this were no one will get hurt when we get back." Out loud he asked, "Hey Aishia when are we heading back?"

"Our flight leaves at nine in the morning tomorrow," Aishia answered. "Dona's done what she can by removing the water attraction part of your curse so we really don't have anything left to do here. And I said I would get you back by the full moon and that's coming up soon."

"What's the big deal with me coming back on the next full moon?" Ranma asked.

"Its when your instincts will be at their strongest," Aishia answered. "Territory being one of them. It's best for new Lycanthropes to be in an area their already familiar with when the full moon happens. Don't want you going out and causing trouble just because you're in an unfamiliar area."

"I guess that makes since," Ranma replied. "All this stuff takes some getting use to."

"I know," Aishia commented. "But you're a fast learner and are taking it better than most people do."

"That's because I was already familiar with magic and people changing into animals already," Ranma smirked. Aishia laughed a little in agreement. "Well I'm going to bed I'll see you in the morning."

In Kyoto while Ranma was flying back to Japan Ukyou was just finished visiting her parent's graves when a man of middle age approached her as she exited the cemetery, "Miss Kuonji Ukyou," the man greeted.

"Yes," Ukyou answered. "How did you know who I am and what do you want?" There was something about this man that made Ukyou rather uneasy. With a critical eye she made a quick assessment of him. The man was about two meters tall, well muscled but now bulky, stood in a relaxed yet guarded posture and had rather piercing green eyes. In short the man before her was a Martial Artist of considerable skill.

"My name is Ominai and I was an old friend of your Mother's," the man answered he reached into his pants pocket and took out a picture and handed it to Ukyou

"My Mother?" Ukyou asked caught off guard. She took a look at the photograph and it showed her mother along with the man before her, oddly enough the man did not look any younger in the picture then he did now. Seeing how she had never met any friends of her Mother's before and her Father did not talk about her much, Ukyou asked, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I would like to discuss with you what you know about her and how she died," Ominai answered.

"Well I don't know much about her," Ukyou admitted. "And my Father did not mention her much. All he would really say was that she died in an accident when I was a baby."

"Then we have much to talk about," Ominai responded.

It was early in the morning Ranma and Aishia walked out of Tokyo Airport. Ranma looked like he was only half awake and rather haggard from the plane ride. "So we left at nine what time is it now?"

"Six o'clock in the morning the next day," Aishia replied.

"Oh I hate time zones," Ranma answered.

"Well lets get a cab to Nerima," Aishia said. Ranma made no argument as he was too tired to think anything too complicated.

After about an hour in the cab they arrived in Nerima in front of Ranma's house. After saying good-bye to Ranma Aishia told the driver to take her to the Neko Haten further into the ward. Not much longer the cab stopped in front of the restaurant and Aishia paid and got out. She took note that it was not open yet but the front door was unlocked so she let herself in. When she entered she was greeted with the sight of Mousse setting up some tables by himself, "Sorry we're…" Mousse stooped when he saw who it was, "Hey Old Mummy!" He called to the back of the restaurant, "Aishia is back!"

Cologne came out only a few seconds later and moved directly to Aishia completely ignoring the fact that she would normally hit Mousse for calling her an 'Old Mummy.' With a serious voice Cologne addressed the Lupine, "Aishia there has been some disturbing news from home while you and Ranma have been away."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ use it merely for entertainment purposes.

At the Tendo Dojo it was relatively quite. Mostly because Genma and Soun and drunk themselves into unconsciousness in order to drown their sorrows over the most recent news about Genma's divorce. It was also quite because a certain short tempered daughter finally found something to distract herself from her own anger because her beloved pet had returned not long after the two Masters of Anything Goes passed out. Currently Akane was in her room ranting to the pig about perverts, dojos and divorces. The part about divorces actually made Ryouga smile for a couple of reasons. One Akane was now officially free from being forced to marry Ranma and two because not even Ranma disserved to have Genma as a Father. Ryouga actually felt somewhat, though minimally, glad for his rival.

In her own room Nabiki was calculating the profits she was going to make off of selling Genma's reaction on tape and the upcoming sale of the family 'pet' Panda to a zoo with a Panda breeding program. "Have to remember to ask Cologne if she'll give him the Full Body Cat's Tongue to keep him from using hot water to change back," Nabiki thought. The thought about cursed people made her think of the recent return of another, "Now that Ryouga's back do I tell Akane about her pet or wait for her to figure it out?"

That was a debate that had Nabiki been worrying over for several weeks and still had yet to come to a decision. She was brought out of her musing when she saw Ryouga back out of her closet, fully dressed, clearly embarrassed muttering, "Don't tell me I walked into another one of those shops again."

"No you are in my room," Nabiki said dryly. Ryouga jumped at the voice and quickly spun around. "Got lost again?"

"Yeah," Ryouga admitted, "I made it the furo and changed and was trying to make it back to Akane's room."

"As a human?" Nabiki asked. "Why would you do that? When it's so much easier to be in there as a pig."

"I've been thinking about that," Ryouga said. "I'm actually thinking about telling her."

"Why would you do that?" Nabiki asked.

"I have my reason's!" Ryouga snapped. His reasons were actually because of the points that Cologne pounded into his head and the discussion he had with Akari the other day when he found himself at her farm. To him it was odd how often he thought of Akane when it was Akari that he could always be honest with. He even told her about his latest changes. At first she was uneasy but after he assured her that he would not harm her sumo pigs she relaxed. After that they had a long talk and Akari got him thinking about solving some of the problems Cologne had pointed out. And one of those was telling the true to Akane. He just hoped that Akane would not hate him too much, he still cared for her after all even though his feelings for Akari had grown a great deal in during that talk.

Nabiki let the subject drop for now she would probably find out eventually in a couple of days. "Well in any case could you please get out of my room I need to balance the books for the week?"

"Oh yeah sorry," Ryouga said hesitantly and tried to find the door.

"Ryouga," Nabiki called his attention. The Lost Lupine turned to the voice and saw her pointing to her right, "It's right there." Ryouga saw the door and slowly made his way to it trying not to get distracted. After a few tries he made it out the door and Nabiki went back to work.

Ranma smiled as he entered the house, it was still rather early in the morning but he could tell that his Mother was up by the soft sound that were coming from inside. If he had not been a Lupine then he would not have been able to hear her. As he entered he slowly made his way to the kitchen in order to surprise Nodoka of his return. Just as he was about to enter the kitchen he glanced at the dinning room table and saw some documents that caught his eye. They only reason they captured his attention was because he recognized them as legal documents. He recognized them from a couple of times he saw Nabiki filling them out for various reasons. Moving closer to the table he picked them up and started to read them and quickly discovered that they were divorce papers and that the papers were signed by both Nodoka and Genma. Knowing full well what the papers meant he could not help but shout, "Alright!"

In the kitchen Nodoka was startled by the sudden shout and went to investigate. When she entered the dinning room she saw Ranma with his back turned to her, "Ranma?"

Ranma hearing his Mother's voice immediately turned around with gave her a huge smile, "Mom!" Faster than a human could blink he pulled Nodoka into a massive huge and spun her around.

"Now Ranma this is not very dignified," Nodoka said starting to feel dizzy.

Ranma put her down and starched at the back of his head, "Sorry Mom," he apologized. "But I just read the divorce papers and I was so happy I would never have to deal with that Fat-Panda ever again!"

"Believe me I understand," Nodoka said with a smile. "That's not the only good news I have for you."

"It's not?" Ranma asked.

"No, now that you're back we can finally put the Saotome name behind us once and for all," Nodoka said.

"What do you mean?" Ranma wondered with confusion clear on his face.

"What I mean is that later today we are going to get you last name's leally changed to Wolf's Eye," Nodoka clarified. "We'll both finally have the name that should have been ours to begin with."

"That's great Mom," Ranma hugged his Mother again and the two stayed that way for a few seconds until Ranma's stomach let loose a growl that rivaled that of a Lycanthrope's growl. "Heh sorry about that."

"Do not worry about that," Nodoka eased. "You go get cleaned up and I'll finished fixing breakfast." Ranma nodded and quickly left to get cleaned up so he could eat.

At the Neko Haten the return of the Lupines to Nerima was not a joyous event. It was in fact an extremely serious meeting. The moment Cologne entered the restaurant to greet Aishia she knew what the Amazon Matriarch had to tell her was not going to be good news. After Aishia read the message that was sent to Cologne she understood her old friend's attitude. "We won't make in time of the full moon," Aishia said plainly. "Even if we leave now we won't make it to the village in three days."

"I know," Cologne replied.

"I would suggest we wait until after the full moon to go," Aishia told her friend. "Ranma will be in much better condition mentally to face them after that. And also it will give me time to gather some other Lupines."

"I agree," Cologne nodded though there was clear reluctance in her voice. "I am well aware of how a new Lycanthrope acts during the full moon." She took a deep sigh and asked, "How long until you can get some Lupines here or to the village."

"Last I heard they were actually four Lupines in China," Aishia said. "Their wanders that don't really conform to normal Lupine society."

"Will they Honor the Treaty?" Colonge asked.

"I don't know," Aishia answered honestly. "One of them does owe me a favor. But this might be to big a favor to ask of her."

"How will you contact these Lupines?" Cologne asked. "If they are wanders as you said it would be most difficult to stay in contact with them.

At this Aishia smiled at her old friend and reached into her bad and pulled out what looked like a cellular phone. "The one that owes me a favor carries a satellite phone with her at all times. She gave me the number in case I needed to contact her and a satellite phone can be reached anywhere in the world."

Cologne blinked for a minute and then smiled, "I think I will suggest the village acquiring one when we return. It would make contacting Amazons outside the village much more convenient."

"If you decide to do so let me know," Aishia says. "Unless you know what you're doing when you buy one you can get charged a fortune in your rates.

In Kyoto Ukyou was waking up at the hotel room she rented for her trip to visit her parents' grave. Yesterday she met an old friend of her Mother's and he wanted to talk to her. She was reluctant to speak with him and requested some time to think about what he had to say. The man, Ominai, agreed and said he would meet her at a small shop not far from her hotel. How he knew where she was staying slightly disturbed her only making her even more reluctant to meet with him. Still the desire to know more about her Mother overrode and trepidation she felt in meeting with Ominai. With her decision made Ukyou made her way out of her hotel room and towards the café she was to meet Ominai at in less than thirty minutes.

A half an hour later Ukyou sat down at a table that Ominai was already sitting at. As soon as she sat down she asked, "What do you have to tell me?"

Ominai gazed at her for a brief second before saying anything. "First I must tell you that your Mother had many secrets some she told your Father some she did not." Ukyou nodded in understanding. She had been around a lot of people that had been keeping secrets from others for the past several months; she herself could be counted as one of them on a couple of occasions. So she knew first hand what it was like to not want to tell even a loved one everything. "Some of those secrets were why she died and why your Father never told you much about her."

"How did my Mother die?" Ukyou asked.

"She died because some people did not approve of her marriage to your Father," Ominai explained. "They thought your Father was below them and your Mother. They were content with banishing her under the idea that she would come back after some time. Then word of your birth reached them and they saw that as an act of the highest betrayal and attacked. Your Mother fought off the attackers saving your and your Father's life. From what I understand she wanted you to have a normal life and to have that you could not know much about her or her secrets."

"Maybe I don't just get my Martial Arts from my Father after all," Ukyou thought in an odd mix of pride and sour. From what Ominai says she was pretty good." "Was my Mother rich or something?" Ukyou asked out loud.

"Though we are rather well off, money had nothing to do with the attack," Ominai said.

"Then why did they think my Father was below my Mother?" Ukyou asked her voice was remaining calm more out of shock than control.

Ominai went silent for a minute and Ukyou assumed that he was trying to find the best way to say what he was trying to. After a moment of silence Ominai spoke up, "For the past several months you have been exposed events that most people would find impossible or fictional, events mystical in nature."

"Wait how did you know that?" Ukyou asked.

"I have been observing you for quite some time," Ominai answered. Ukyou gave him a look of disbelief. "After your Mother died I wanted to make sure nothing happened to you so I watched over you. After your Father died I debated adopting you, but with both your Mother's and Father's last wishes I could not do so, so I continued to watch and follow helping when you really needed."

Flashes of her memories started to flash in Ukyou's mind about events that often did not make much sense to her. Like the time when she got sick a few months after her Father died and she fell asleep only to wake up in a hospital the next day. Or several times she lost Ranma and Genma's trail only to find a strong lead to them, in fact it was one of those leads that actually sent her to Nerima in the first place. It all mad sense now that she thought about it. In reality there really was not a way for a child to survive on her own. But that also raised another question, "You said my Mother wanted me to have a normal life, how can a life on the road be considered normal?"

"It was far more normal than the one you would have had if I adopted you," Ominai said.

"Then why are you telling me now?" Ukyou demanded starting to become upset. "What changed?"

"You did actually," Ominai answered.

"What do you mean?" Ukyou asked.

"Like I was saying before you've been exposed to things that most would find rather weird," Ominai stated and Ukyou nodded in agreement. "Your most recent encounter was your fiancé's latest transformation."

"Does this have to do with Ranchan's Lycanthropy?" Ukyou asked.

"Not exactly," Ominai said. "It does not have anything to do with his Lycanthropy but it does have to do with yours."

"M…mine?" Ukyou was completely shocked. "Are you saying I'm a Werewolf or something?"

"Your are not a Werewolf," Ominai said. "They are not native to Japan, you are in fact a Werefox, or Kitsune as we have been called in the past."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ use it merely for entertainment purposes.

Herb drifted between being awake and being unconscious for several minutes until he finally was able to wake up. It had been a couple of days since he woke up the first time and found he had made it to the Amazons' village. It was still a sore spot to his pride that he had to come here for help but that was his only option considering that it was weretigers that were the ones that almost killed him. He remembered his Father once telling him long ago when the Musk tried to get real werecreature blood into their people and the resulting defeat. It was because of that there was a law among the Musk to never try and take a werecreature by force. Herb himself never really believed those stories, "Guess Father was correct about their strength, even though I lost to Saotome I never thought I would loose so completely like I did to them."

Sitting up and receiving pain from all over his body Herb looked around his cell/room he was staying in. There were surprisingly very guards that he could detect around the immediate area. But then again considering his current state there would not be much to warrant more than a handful of guards. Herb knew that even with his dragon blood and his Ki abilities it would be several weeks before he would be well enough to be much of a threat to anyone much less the entire Amazon population. After a few minutes of silence he heard some commotion from outside and focused he Ki senses to try and figure out what was going on. When he did he discovered some high levels of Ki coming his way and could only assume that the Elders of the Village were coming to see him.

His assumption was correct as two extremely old and short women entered the room. Herb looked closely at the two Elders and saw one he somewhat recognized from the time he was conscious. Not wasting anytime the Elder, Herb recognized moved forward and spoke, "Prince we do not have much time. The full moon is tonight and if the Weartigers are going to attack us it will be tonight. You have information that we need so let us dispense with any games and get down to business."

"Very well Elder…" Herb began not remembering if the one he recognized told him her name.

"Lo Xian," Lo Xian provided, "And this is Elder Ma Scra. What we need to know is how many weretigers attacked you, their strategy, were they young or more experienced weretigers."

"The attack came fast and hard," Herb conveyed. "We did not have any time to prepare, they came up and attacked from what I could tell there were at least a dozen or so. By the time I entered the battle they had already defeated my two strongest warriors Lime and Mint. Not long after I was taken down by what appeared to be their leader. He had incredible strength speed and Chi and Ki powers."

"Sounds like a small pride," Ma Scra said. "And by know there could be more."

"I don't suppose you have any of your Lupine allies here," Herb spoke up.

"Early this morning a mated pair of Lupines came into the village responding to our call to aide," Lo Xian answered. "They are the only ones that were able make it here by tonight. There are more that will come but they will not be here until after the full moon."

"Two Lupines will not be of much help," Herb commented.

"Did the Weretigers know you are alive?" Ma Scra asked.

"I do not believe so," Herb answered. "I was practically dieing from the attack and they dumped my body into the river that was close by. It was only because my blood is that of a water dragon that I was able to survive."

"Then we may have surprise on our side," Lo Xian commented. "That could be what tips the balance in our favor in the coming battle."

"I do not suppose Saotome is here?" Herb asked out of the blue. "He was able to beat me and Saffron so he could be of use."

"Saotome Ranma is currently still in Japan," Lo Xian answered. "He is still with Elder Ku Lon but will probably accompany her and the Lupines with Ku Lon after the full moon."

"We should prepare the defenses," Ma Scra said. "Sunset will be in a few hours and we still have much to prepare for." Lo Xian nodded and the two Elders left the Prince of the Musk alone in his room.

In Nerima it was about an hour until sunset and by unconscious agreement everyone that knew about Ranma's Lycanthropy, except for Ukyou, were coming to the former Saotome, now Wolf's Eye, Residence. The first to arrive were Nabiki and Kasumi with Ryouga in tow. The two Tendo daughters convinced Ryouga to come with them, as it would most likely be best to be around people that knew about his newest change and added to that recent change in attitude of the Lost Boy he agreed to join them. The next to arrive were the Amazons and Aishia. They were there to not only there to tell Ranma what was happening in Joketsuzoku but also to see Ranma's bipedal form because they had not witnessed it yet, well Shampoo and Cologne were there for that reason Mousse was there because he had nothing better to do and followed after Shampoo. The person to arrive was Happosai, he wanted to see how his heir was doing and gauge the Ki levels of Ranma at his absolute strongest. He was allowed to stay only because he promised to remain on his best behavior and not do anything perverted. Happosai was a shameless letch but he was far from stupid knowing if he did try anything he would be in a world of hurt with four people that could probably beat him there alone. So his promise to behave was accepted and everyone began wait patiently for the full moon to rise. Well almost everyone, Ranma and Ryouga were rather twitchy and would often get up and pace around the room.

"You two need to calm yourselves," Aishia instructed. "Use the meditation techniques Cologne and I taught you to relax your instincts. If you're this tense when the moon rises it will only cause problems, one neither you nor us need."

The first one to respond was Ranma. After taking a deep breath to calm himself a little he announced, "I'll be outside I need some air."

"Just don't go anywhere," Aishia replied. Ranma nodded and stepped out the back door to get some air.

Ryouga looked around saying, "I think I could stand to be alone as well."

"I'll take you to the other room," Happosai volunteered. He did this more for his own safety than anything else. He was starting to get rather twitchy himself and needed a bit or a break to get away from all the females in the room. So the old pervert and Ryouga left the room with Ryouga watching Happosai intently and Happosai remaining with in one or two steps in front of him.

After they left Nabiki spoke up, "Is it me or do Ranma and Ryouga seem to be constantly irritated?"

"It's not you," Aishia responded. "It's natural for Lycanthropes to be like this just before a full moon. Even I am feeling a bit uneasy and I have several centuries of experience with this. It also does not help that those two are rivals and the territory instinct is beginning to rise."

"Maybe it was not a wise idea to bring Ryouga here after all," Kasumi said.

"No here is as good as any place for him," Aishia said. "Here we can keep an eye on him and calm him down if he starts to get angry or frustrated. With his directional sense Ryouga would feel the same about being away from his home territory no matter what he did."

"What about my Son?" Nodoka asked. "Will he feel that you are invading his territory?"

"Yes," Aishia answered. "But again we can keep him calm. He considers most of the people here as friends and family so the feeling of encroachment is actually only from Ryouga and Mousse, his rivals. As long as no one tries to attack him he should be fine."

"What about Stick Boy and Crazy Girl?" Shampoo asked. "They attack Ranma if see him."

"Don't worry Shampoo," Nabiki answered. "I sold Kuno and Kodachi some information that their 'loves' are in Okinawa right now. They won't be back for at least a day or so."

"Quick thinking Nabiki," Cologne smirked. "Simple yet effective."

"Well as Aunty said, 'the less complicated a plan is the least likely it will fail,'" Nabiki quoted.

"What I want to know is where Ukyou is," Mousse surprisingly said. "You would think she would want to be here as much as anyone."

Surprised that Mousse was able to think of something other than winning Shampoo or trying to punish Ranma just stared at him for several minutes until Nabiki shook herself out of it. "I spoke with Konatsu yesterday. He said Ukyou had contacted him saying that she would not be able to make it back to Nerima, something about a family friend."

"Oh my I hope she is all right," Kasumi said.

"I would not worry to much Kasumi," Nodoka replied. "She seems to be able to take care of herself quite well."

"She's right Sis," Nabiki joined in. "Ukyou will be all right so you don't have to worry about her."

"Where should we be once the sun does go down?" Cologne asked. "With three Lupines in one house the area tends to be a bit crowded."

"I would suggest the back yard then," Nodoka answered. "It is more out of sight and there should be enough room for everyone while you three transform." The last part was directed at Aishia who nodded in agreement.

"Since Ranma is already out there why don't all of you go out there while I get Happi and Ryouga," Cologne suggested.

With that everyone stood up and were about to leave when Nabiki suddenly thought of something that made her stop in her tracks causing Mousse to bump into her because he was no able to see her all that well without his glasses. "You did you stop Mrs. Sato…I mean Wolf's Eye."

"I am Nabiki, Mousse" Nabiki corrected. "And I just thought of something."

Everyone else paused at the statement and turned a questioning look towards Nabiki. "What Mercenary Girl think of?" Shampoo asked.

"Aishia you said that Lycanthrope Instincts are enhanced during a full moon, right?" Nabiki asked. Aishia nodded wondering where Nabiki was going with this. "Well does that mean all instincts like…um…a…m…mating?" Even as she said the word her entire face lit up in embarrassment. Her Sister and Shampoo did the same as soon as they realized what Nabiki was hinting at.

Aishia smirked at the question and the result from the three girls. "You would have to worry about that if you were having your monthly cycle. As none of the women here are we don't have to worry about that."

"That's too bad I was looking forward to possible Grandchildren," Nodoka thought out loud causing everyone else to sweat drop.

A few hours later as the full moon was high in the cloudless sky the one person that was not at Ranma's home was currently in the middle of a forest outside of Kyoto looking at her reflection in a small pool of water. Ukyou looked at her reflection she took note that her eyes were still chocolate brown. It was the only feature that was still the same on her body, not really surprising when one thinks about it considering she changed from human girl to large red and white female fox with two tails. Turning away from the small pool Ukyou took note of how big she was when she stood up on all four legs. She was about the size of a small car from nose to the base of her tails and her tails were each half her body length and quite bushy. Looking back at her newly acquired fur Ukyou could easily tell that it was silky soft just from looking at it. All in all she felt she made a pretty good-looking werefox.

"I see you're admiring yourself," Ominai said from near by. Ukyou turned to him and saw he was in his bipedal form. Ominai was a silver fox and stood just over two meters tall. While rather large for a Japanese man he said he and every Kitsune, were on the smaller size when it came to Lycanthropes. He explained that Kitsune were never known for their size and power like Lupines and Weretigers but more for their cunning, speed and agility.

Ukyou tried to speak but all that came out was a series of yips and barks causing to confuse her. "I thought Ominai said I would be able to talk when I was transformed," Ukyou thought.

Knowing what she was thinking Ominai answered her. "You need to get a better feel for your body before you can talk. It won't take very long, only a couple of days at most." Ukyou nodded in understanding and Ominai continued, "It'll be easier to talk once you learn how to change into your bipedal form. But you'll have to learn how to change at will by your own method. For each person it is different." Again Ukyou nodded she understood. "For tonight you should get used to your new body." Ukyou gave Ominai a questioning look wondering what he was talking about. "You move with rather shaky legs. I would recommend taking a light run through the forest. There are enough obstacles to avoid around here that it will help you learn how to adjust to you're new center of gravity, speed and the increase of sensory information."

Mentally shrugging Ukyou followed Ominai's advice and began a light run through the surrounding forest. After a few minutes of a light jog Ukyou decided it was time to start pushing herself. So she increased her rate of speed and soon found herself running close to 100 kilometers an hour (60 mph) and the forest started to blur around her. It was unfortunate for her that her reflexes had not adapted enough to properly compensate for the increase in speed because if they had Ukyou would have reacted fast enough to avoid a large stone in her path. That was not the case however and as a result she tripped over the rock causing her to tumble down into a stream a few meters a head of her. With a splash Ukyou shook her head, "Great now I've got wet fur. I wonder if Ran-chan went through this kind of thing when he was learning how to be a Lycanthrope?"

At Joketsuzoku the Amazons were waiting with anticipation for the attack the suspected from the weretigers to begin. The sun had just set an hour ago and the moon was beginning to rise. As they waited the two Lupines that were there had already transformed and were constantly sniffing the air for any sign of the enemy. The longer everyone was forced to wait the more nervous they got. After what seemed like an eternity however the two Lupines' heads snapped to the north just before a loud roar echoed from the same direction. "To the North Wall!" shouted Lo Xian.

Several Amazon warriors rushed to the location along with the two Lupines. As the approached one of the Lupine said, "Their scents are getting stronger by the second. They'll be here in seconds."

"Can you tell us how many there are?" Lo Xian asked.

The same Lupine sniffed the air once again, "I would say, six?"

"Six?" Ma Scra asked. "Prince Herb said their were at least a dozen!" Further speculation was cut off as another roar from the North Wall indicated that the weretigers had arrived.

Up on the wall the archers pulled their bows back waiting unleash their silver arrows at the weretigers. As they approached one young and inexperienced Amazon fired to soon and several others soon followed. Because the arrows were fired to soon the weretigers were out of the effective range and were easily able to dodge the barrage and with incredible speed they made it to the wall and three jumped up to the top. Cut by surprise the Amazons that were near where the three landed were not able to react fast enough and were soon cut up and knocked out by the weretigers's claws. As soon as the one close to where the weretigers landed fell the lycanthropes jumped off the wall and into the interior of the village.

While first three were inside the wall the other three were running along the perimeter after having transformed into full tigers. With this form their speed was increased and they were able to run and avoid the arrows and spears that were sent their way. The puzzling thing, one had enough time to think about it, was that the weretigers on the outside of the wall were making no move to attack like the first three did. Instead they simple ran along the wall occasionally glancing at the wall itself. It was almost as if they were looking for any weak spots along the wall.

Inside the village the two Lupines were fighting two of the weretigers one on one and the two Elders were taking on the third two on one. The matches were rather even with neither side gaining any real advantage. That is until Lo Xian tried an Amaguriken with her staff and the weretiger cut the staff into pieces taking away the Elder's reach. With her reach cut to a third Lo Xian quickly became the target of the weretiger her and Ma Scra were fighting. And even with the other Elder's help Lo Xian quickly started to feel pressed by the fury of the attacking weretiger. The attack proceeded for several minutes until suddenly an extremely loud roar from the other side of the wall was heard. This caused the weretigers to pause glance in the direction of the wall and back at their opponents. With a smile from each weretiger they quickly spun around and made their way back to the wall. When they were close enough the jumped and cleared the wall in one leap and joined up with their companions and ran off into the night.

Ma Scra limped to Lo Xian supported by her staff, that had been cut in half, and noted that the other Elder had several wounds, from bruises to claw marks all over her small body. "Are you all right Lo Xian?"

"Surprisingly yes," Lo Xian answered. "None of his blows were fatal."

"Neither were the ones we sustained," the female Lupine said holding her dislocated arm approaching the two. "I don't think this was the attack we were expecting."

"I agree," Ma Scra nodded. "That last roar was a signal for retreat. And with only six coming and three actually entering the village. I think that was just a scouting parting to see what kind of defenses we have."

"That means the next attack that comes will be full force," Lo Xian said. "And I have a feeling it will be much larger than a dozen"


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ use it merely for entertainment purposes.

Ranma sat the bow of the ship staring into the night sky as the ship sailed across the Sea of Japan. It was just three nights after the full moon and he was on his way to China after coming back from Europe. To be honest he really wanted to stay back home after being away for over a month, but after Aishia and Cologne informed everyone what was happening he knew he had to go with them.

So that brought him here on a ship making its way towards China. While far from the quickest way to get to China it was the only thing that everyone; Cologne, Mousse, Aishia, Ryouga, and himself, could get on such short notice that everyone could travel together. Though it would only take a couple of days to reach China the tension that was onboard the ship made the trip seem much longer than it actually was. "Last time I went to China we almost died because of Saffron. And from what Aishia said an Elder Lycanthrope can be even stronger than Saffron was and a pack or pride of them have the power to slaughter a lot of people."

A noise to Ranma's rear alerted his that he was not alone. When he turned he saw Cologne coming up to him bouncing on her cane. When she was within speaking distance Cologne started speaking, "Troubling thoughts Ranma?"

"A little," Ranma admitted. "When I was traveling with Aishia I met and sparred with another Lupine. He beat me rather easily and I was just wondering if it will be like that when I face a Weretiger."

"That is hard to say Ranma," Cologne replied. "Weretigers are among the most dangerous of the Lycanthropes. They are known for their strength and overwhelming power. Their claws have been known to inflict even more damage than you were able to under the Neko-ken."

Ranma inwardly cringed at that. Even though he never remembered causing the damage in the Neko-ken he had seen the aftermath before. "Have you ever faced a Weretiger?"

"When I was much younger," Cologne answered. "I twenty five at the time, just after I met my husband actually. I was out of the village hunting down a lead on Happosai and ran into a single Weretiger. We fought because I was foolish enough to believe that I was unbeatable and he made me pay for my pride. The scar no longer remains but it was large and went from my shoulder to my hip across my back. He let me live simply because he didn't know I was an Amazon, being allies with Lupines make us kill on sight targets for Weretigers, but the scar was his reminder of my foolishness. And that was one I never forgot." She then looked at the young Lupine and saw him thinking about what she said, "The best advice I can give you when fighting one is to use your speed like you do against Ryouga. Do not use the Hiryu Shoten Ha as it will not work. They never fight in a spiral and cold will most likely not affect them."

"Thanks Cologne," Ranma said moving away from the bow. "I think I will get some sleep. Good night."

"Good night Ranma," Cologne returned.

In the room she was sharing with her Great Grandmother and Aishia Shampoo contemplated her return to the village. The fear of returning in disgrace had long since past but now but now there was a new fear. Fear for what might have happened to her family back home. She wondered how the twins and how her father were doing and hoped that they were safe. "Worried about your family?" Aishia asked in Mandarin.

"Yes," Shampoo answered back in Mandarin. "I am worried about both my father and the twins. Father is not a warrior and the twins are still in training I fear they are hurt or worse."

"There really isn't anything I can tell you that would alleviate those fears I'm afraid," Aishia said. "We haven't heard from your village in a while and the satellite phone my friend owns is not responding."

"That could mean your friend is dead," Shampoo suggested.

"I highly doubt that," Aishia answered. "He doesn't die so easily. The phone not responding could mean something as simple as its battery is dead and or it was damaged. Either way I know he's fine he's just about the best fighter I've ever seen." She looked at the young Amazon, "And like I said I can't assure that your family is safe I can assure that when we arrive there will be enough Lupine to successfully defend the village. There should be four there right now and three more are one the way not counting us. Us combined with the other Amazons we will be more than enough drive the Weretigers away." Shampoo looked at the Lycanthrope and gave her a nod in determination agreeing with her statement and also having her spirits lifted a great deal.

Across the hall Mousse was sharpening one of many silver weapons he was going to use against the Weretigers. A part of him found it amusing that these were the same weapons that he had tried to kill Ranma with two months ago and now they were going to be used to fight at Ranma's side. As he continued to sharpen his silver sword in his hands Ryouga spoke to him, "Would you not do that while I'm in here?"

Mousse turned to Ryouga then placed the sword into his robes. "Sorry forgot you were a Lycanthrope for a while there."

"You know I can't help but feel that this is going to be like Phoenix Mountain all over again," Ryouga commented. "We almost died there and this reminds me of it way too much."

"This won't be like fighting Saffron," Mousse replied. "Fighting Lycanthropes is very different than fighting a member of the Phoenix Tribe. It's dangerous to fight them no matter who or what a person is. A wound a Lycanthrope takes is healed very quickly except if it is caused by silver but even people that can use silver weapons like me it is often difficult to hit them. That feeling that you got when I was sharpening my sword is kind of like a more refined danger sense that all Lycanthropes have. It alerts then to when they close to silver and they are thus able to avoid it a lot. Then if you factor in any kind of Armour that the weapons can't penetrate it just makes them even more difficult to damage."

"Great," Ryouga said sarcastically, "Anything else I should know about?"

"Yeah prey you don't run into an Ebon Cat," Mousse became very serious. "They are the strongest of the all the feline type Lycanthropes."

"What's so dangerous about them?" Ryouga asked.

"You know how strong you are when you change into your bipedal form. Well an Ebon Cat is always stronger. They aren't a specific kind of Werecreature but they are limited to the feline types. They are born under a full lunar eclipse in bipedal form they don't have a human form but still have three forms. The first form is the bipedal form, the second is their animal form and the third is an even more powerful bipedal form. In their third form what ever their strength is in their bipedal form is tripled in their the stronger form. And worse is that they have high resistance to silver making them just that much deadlier. If you ever face an Ebon Cat prey you are not alone for it will literally rip you apart."

"I'll keep that in mind," Ryouga replied. After a few moments of silence Ryouga asked, "Is there anything that can take them on one on one? I mean I remember Cologne saying a Wearbears were pretty powerful."

"Wearbears are not fast enough to match an Ebon Cat," Mousse answered. "There have been rumors of a Lupine pack called the Children of Fenris that could match an Ebon Cat one on one. But as far as I know they are just a ledged."

"How do I know when I face an Ebon Cat?" Ryouga asked.

"Their rather easy to spot," Mousse answered. "They are always black. Hence their name Ebon Cats." Ryouga nodded before making his way to his bunk to and turned in for the night taking to heart the warning Mousse told him about.

The rose bathing Nerima in sunlight bringing a new day to its inhabitants. Yet some of those inhabitants did were not able to sleep well the previous night. Those people included Wolf's Eye Nodoka, Tendo Kasumi and Nabiki. The previous night their friends and loved ones once again left on a dangerous trip that could end up killing them. Making last night giving them a fitful nights sleep.

Kasumi was up early once again, though not out of habit this time, and was soon joined by her younger sister Nabiki and Nodoka in the Wolf's Eye kitchen. It was by an unspoken agreement that the two sisters would stay the night at the house as they were in no mood to deal with their father's wailing. That and the sisters felt Nodoka could definitely use the company. "Breakfast will be ready soon," Nodoka said. "I hope your not expecting anything fancy, I'm afraid that I'm in the mood to fix anything too fancy."

"We understand Auntie," Kasumi said. She understood perfectly, even if she were at home she would not be in the mood to fix anything more than toast at the moment.

"I don't mean to sound rude but I need to leave soon," Nabiki said softly. "I have some business to take care of at school and I can't wait around here." The truth actually was that she had nothing to do and was going to make something up. She needed a distraction from the feelings of hopelessness she felt at the moment.

"Ok Nabiki," Nodoka replied. "If you see Ukyou at school please tell her to stop by. I want to tell her what is going on personally. I think it would be best for her to learn it from me."

"All right Auntie," Nabiki replied. "If I see her I'll let her know."

Once Nabiki left Nodoka asked, "Kasumi what do you plan on doing for the rest of the day?"

"In all honesty I am not too sure Auntie," Kasumi admitted. "I do need to go home eventually I do not believe the kitchen will survive Akane more than once a day."

"I would have to agree with you," Nodoka admitted. No matter who tried to teach that girl how to cook she could never get the concept that the chef has to watch everything they prepared carefully but also that they needed to taste what was cooked so it was right. "But you will not have to return until this afternoon because she still has school herself. In the mean time why don't you come with me for the day. I need to take my mind off everything and could use the company."

After a brief moment of contemplation Kasumi agreed, "Where do you plan on going Auntie?"

"I planned on going to the zoo actually," Nodoka answered, "I here they just acquired a new panda for their breeding program and I wanted to go see him." Kasumi gave Nodoka an amused smile knowing exactly what she was talking about.

The moment Nabiki stepped foot on school grounds her ears were subjected to the blustering of Kuno who had just come back from Okinawa after finding out Ranma was not there. "Tendo Nabiki I must speak with you," Kuno said. "The information I purchased in regards to the Foul Sorcerer Saotome had proven false. I demand that you return the money I gave you and tell my noble person the true location of the Enemy of women free of charge so that I may smite him and free the pig-tailed-girl and the fierce tigress Akane!"

Nabiki rubbed her eyes at the headache developing from Kuno's voice. "Listen Kuno-baby the information I gave you was accurate at the time. Saotome Ranma did go to Okinawa if you couldn't find him then that was your problem. I even have the passenger list of the flight he took if you want proof." Nabiki at this point was in fact was telling the truth. There was a Saotome Ranma that that did go to Okinawa, it was just that this Saotome Ranma was over sixty years old going on a vacation to visit his grandchildren on the island.

"Then let me see this proof!" Kuno demanded. Nabiki casually shrugged and gave Kuno passenger list. How she was able to get something like that no one would dare ask they just knew if anyone could she was the one. "Your word have indeed been proven true. Saotome must have used black magic to aloud me while I was there. I must return to deliver the judgment of heaven onto the Foul Sorcerer, for I the Blue Thunder of Furikan High declare it!" After that Kuno left to book passage back to Okinawa leaving several of the people at the school relieved that they would be free of his speeches for at least another day or so.

A few minutes later Nabiki was stopped once again, this time by someone she was actually happy to see, Ukyou. "Hey Nabiki has Ran-chan come back yet? There is something really important I need to tell him."

"Ukyou Ranma had to leave again," Nabiki told the okonomiyaki chef. "It has to do with his recent changes and the Amazons." Ukyou was caught off guard by the news and for a moment thought the Amazons had used their treaty with the Lupines take Ranma away. But before she could go any further along those thought Nabiki continued, "Auntie wants to tell you the details herself. So the questions I know you have you should ask her."

"Is it serious?" Ukyou asked. Nabiki gave her a grave nod and Ukyou started for the entrance to the school. "I need to know what's going on so I'm skipping today. And thanks for the information Nabiki," Ukyou said over her shoulder. She had to know what was going and school took a back seat to that desire to know.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ use it merely for entertainment purposes.

The reception the group from Nerima received as they entered the Amazon Village was one that was slightly off from what they were really expecting. For one even though they were expecting guards to be near the gates they were not expecting to see a Lupine with the Amazon women. The guards easily recognized Shampoo, Mousse and Cologne and let the group pass. The Lupine recognized Aishia and nodded to her in greeting, he also seemed to note that Ranma and Ryouga were also Lupines because he watched them as they passed. When six travelers entered the village all of them saw repairs and fortifications were being added to walls. As they reached the center of the village they were greeted by two of the other elders. "Greeting Ku Lon," Lo Xian said in Mandarin. "I am glad and relieved you have returned. We have a lot to tell you."

Not wasting anytime with pleasantries Ku Lon asked, "How many casualties did we suffer from the attack?"

"No deaths fortunately," Lo Xian answered. "How ever there were some serious injuries. Fortunately they should be healed soon." She then turned to Aishia. "Your four friends that were here in China have all arrived as well as three of your pack mates. Have you heard any word about other Lupines that are coming?"

"Scot Stalk called me on the way here," Aishia answered. "He and two others should be arriving with in the next week or so. And on the subject of rainforests, these two," pointing to Ranma and Ryouga, "Are also Lupines. Recently turned but both rather strong."

"I guess that changes things in your Great Granddaughter's Husband Hunt doesn't?" Ma Scra said.

"Now is not really the time to talk about that," Ku Lon said.

"You are correct," Ma Scra admitted. "Still even if he wasn't Lupine his presence would have been appreciated. Any human that can take on Saffron and win would be a big help."

"And with him being a Lupine now it'll only make things better," Lo Xian added. "With your arrival and Stalk's coming that will put us at thirteen Lupines. That should be at least an adequate defense against the pride Weretigers."

"What about Herb?" Ranma asked drawing everyone's attention. "I know he's your enemy but currently the Weretigers are all our enemies, 'Enemy of my enemy' and all. He's a pretty good fighter and would want to get back at them for his people, he could be of some help."

"The Musk Prince is too injured to be of any use," Lo Xian said. "We have considered your suggestion but even though he heals quickly he won't be in fighting shape for several weeks." She then turned back to Ku Lon and Aishia, "In any event we were about to have a strategy meeting, and you should attend."

"Xian Pu," Ku Lon said, "You and Mu Tzu take Ranma and Ryouga to where they will be staying." The Village Champion and the Hidden Weapons Master nodded and started to guide Ranma and Ryouga off. "Oh and Ryouga," The four stopped and turned to the aged Amazon, "You might want to stay in your bipedal form. And while I doubt many are thinking about it some might challenge you and the Marriage Laws do not apply to Lupines. It will just be easier in the long run."

Ryouga nodded his thanks but Ranma had to ask, "What about me?"

"Even if you weren't a Lupine you would be Xian Pu's husband," Ku Lon answered. "That means you are off limits unless Xian Pu gave her permission first. So either way you are off limits it terms of Challenges." Ranma oh'ed in understanding and the four marital artists left once again.

When they arrived at the hut Ryouga and Ranma would be staying at Ranma went inside and Ryouga followed not more than two steps behind him. They quickly unpacked their things. "Ryouga you might not want to hear this but you need to stick to either Shampoo, Mousse or I for as long as we're here."

"I know," Ryouga said seriously. "Mousse told me about Weretigers on the boat."

"At the level we'll be fighting at the loss of one person could be the difference between life and death of a lot of people," Ranma said. "We can't afford to have you getting lost especially if you're a part of the defense. It'll leave a hole for them to come through."

"Right so lead the way and lets go find out what we'll be doing," Ryouga said. Ranma gave his rival a smile and led him out to where the others were waiting.

When they left the hut Xian Pu walked up to them. "I need to go to the armory and replace my sword and bonbori with silver weapons," she said in Mandarin. "You should also know where he is if for any other reason to know where the highest concentrations of silver are."

"Sounds good," Ranma said. "After that lets find your Ku Lon and see what's going on." The others agreed and after Xian Pu retrieved her new weapons the four made their way to the building that housed the Elders when they were in a meeting.

In the Elders' meeting hall that was a strategy session taking place between the three Elders, Aishia and two other Lupines. The Lupines were in their human forms so they did not take up as much space. The first Lupine was a large European male about three meters and ten centimeters tall (six foot five inches) with red hair and green eyes. The second was an average looking Mongolian woman with only a tattoo of a wolf's paw on her left are as her only distinguishing characteristic. "So attack was just a scouting run," Aishia muttered after hearing what happed during the last full moon. "See the strengths and weaknesses of the village and the kind of opposition they will face."

"Most likely," Ma Scra said. "They did not cause much damage and only a few actually attacked. They must know by now that more help has arrived. So it does raise the question what good did the attack really do? The numbers we lost do to injury have more than compensated by your arrival."

"Psychological warfare would be my guess," the European Lupine said. "It's been a long time since the village itself has been attacked by anyone. And it has some of the warriors rattled."

"You do have a point James," Aishia conceded. She then thought for a moment before she stated. "The real question is why are there Wiretigers here in the first place? They've never shown any interest in the area before. So why know?"

"A better question is what is their strength of numbers like?" Ku Lon asked. "It would only make sense that they called in reinforcements just we did."

"In other words we need our own intelligence," the Mongolian stated. "We need to know exactly what we are dealing with."

"I agree with you on that Qauchi," Lo Xian nodded. "That would mean sending a scouting party into the enemy territory. The question is who do we send?"

"So ones that knows the area best," James answered. "Also ones that can move quickly and quietly."

"Then I would recommend Cond Shur, Bru Chu, and Sta Quing," Ku Lon suggested. "They have participated in many raids into Musk territory on rescue missions."

"Sounds like a plan," James agreed. "However I would also say sending someone that could handle a Weretiger as well would be a good idea. Just in case they get caught."

"Then the best person we should send is Ranma," Ku Lon recommended.

"Why do you say that?" Quachi asked.

"Ranma knows a specific technique that allows him to move around without people seeing him," Ku Lon answered. "He will also be able to fend off a least one Weretiger maybe two or three with the help of the others."

"Is there any objections to Ku Lon's idea?" Aishia asked. No said anything so she nodded, "then it's agreed we'll them so they reach the Musk territory around dusk. Weretigers' sight is at its worst then."

Back in Nerima Ukyou was in her apparent over her restaurant thinking about what she learned from Nodoka the night she returned. Nodoka told her that Ranma had once again left the area and returned to China to help the Amazons. Ukyou was told the reasons for Ranma going and even though she was quite upset she actually understood Ranma's reason. Ranma was a man of honor and he, as a Lupine, was honor bound to help the Amazons when they requested it. She also knew that he would have gone even if Ranma was not a Lupine, another aspect of him that she loved would have come into play. Ranma never abandoned his friends when they needed him. So it was clear to anyone and everyone, except maybe the Kunos, why Ranma left for China.

She had planned on telling Ranma about her own heritage as soon as she returned from Kyoto and hoped that her Lycanthropy would give her an edge over the other girls, everyone was still vying for Ranma's affection just not violently now. But after she heard about the Weretigers she remembered one last discussion she had with Onimai before she returned to Nerima…

"If you still plan on pursuing Wolf's Eye I would suggest you think very carefully on the subject," Ominai said.

"Why do you say that?" Ukyou asked. "I know I love him so what else is there?"

"Even though you love him there are other factors to consider," Ominai answered. "One mixing of different Lycanthropes is unheard of, you may not be able to have any kind of offspring. Two if you do end up with him then you could inadvertently bring the Kitsune into the conflict between Weretigers and Werewolves, something we really don't want any part of. And three, as painful as it may sound he may not see you as more than a friend and you would have to respect that decision." Ominai gave Ukyou a small smile, "That's the difference between love and obsession, knowing when to let go…"

Ominai's comment about Ranma caring for her as nothing more than a friend somewhat hurt Ukyou but it was the first two points that really struck her hard. Ever since she came to Nerima and, switching from revenge to wanting Ranma as her husband, Ukyou had always pictured herself and Ranma having children and raising them together. The idea that they might not be able to have children put a severely dark cloud over that dream. Then there was bring the other Kitsune in a feud they did not want any part in. On one hand she wanted to help Ranma any way she could. On another she had to consider what was best for her tribe of Lycanthrope.

She was stuck in the middle of wanting to help the person she cared for most but also having an obligation to the other Kitsune, the ones like Ominai at least. "I guess this is somewhat how Ranchan felt with the hole fiancé mess. Wanting to help everyone he cared for yet being held back by different and conflicting obligations." Sighing at the weight that was now on her shoulders Ukyou decided she would get some sleep and think about her situation with Ranma in the morning.

At the Tendo Dojo Nabiki was just finishing up a late snack before going to bed. Tonight it was just she and Kasumi, as Akane had gone to Sayuri's house and Soun was spending the night in jail. He had learned that Genma-Panda was at the Zoo and went to free him. Soun was caught but was charged with nothing more than disturbing the peace with his loud crying once he saw the fate of his fat friend. It was not a serious charge so he would only spend one night and Nabiki did not feel like spending the money to bail him out. "Nabiki?" Kasumi asked from the stairs. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I'll be going in a minute," Nabiki answered. "I was just thinking that's all."

"About Ranma?" Kasumi asked. Nabiki nodded, it was rather hard to think that Ranma was once again off to fight once more. Before he would at least be able to rest a few days before the next crisis hit. But this time as soon as he completed adjusting and learning how to be a Lycanthrope he had to go and fight another enemy he did not ask for. It was like Ranma was cursed never to be able to relax. Nabiki gave a small snort kind of laugh after she thought of that with all of the curses Ranma already had. Kasumi being curious asked, "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking about that old saying, 'May you live in interesting times'," Nabiki said. "I was just wondering if it was a blessing or a curse when Ranma is involved."

Kasumi could not help but giggle at the thought. "It would be rather ironic if all of Ranma's excitements were the result of someone 'blessing' him to live in interesting times wouldn't it."

"Yeah," Nabiki agreed. "Well I still need to get to bed. I need to get up early so I can go down to the police station and get all the paperwork filled out for Daddy's release." Standing up and walking up the stairs Nabiki bade Kasumi a good night and Kasumi returned it before heading to bed herself.

The next day in China Ranma and the three Amazons that were accompanying him on the scouting mission had just left the village. When he left Ranma was in his biped form and when he walked around he drew the attention of everyone in the village, especially the other Lupines. None had ever seen a Lupine like Ranma before and were in fact stunned by the beauty and power the large upright white wolf presented.

"Aishia is he what I think he is?" James asked.

"If you're thinking he's a Northern White Hunter, then yes," Aishia answered with a smile. The reactions from the Amazons and Lupines were rather expected. It is not everyday a breed of Lupine comes back from extinction.

"Are you absolutely sure?" James asked. "I mean there have been several that claimed that heritage."

"I had him checked out by Riener and the old mystic confirmed it," Aishia answered.

"But I thought they were suppose to be…smaller would be the word I guess," James said. "He's almost as big as me in that form."

"Well he does have a bit of Stalker in him," Aishia answered. "That's actually rather obvious when he's in his cursed form." James gave her an odd look, "Remember I told you he has a Jusenkyo curse." James nodded remembering the brief history he was told about Ranma and Ryouga last night after the meeting. "When he turns into a girl and changes to either his full wolf form or his bipedal form he becomes almost pure silver. Trademark of Stalker females."

"I see," James said. "I actually looking forward to see if what Gramps said was true about them or if it was all just stories."

"I've sparred with him a couple of times he's still learning to fight as a Lupine but he's a fast learner and a rather skill fighter," Aishia replied. "When Scot gets here in a couple of days I'm sure he's going to want to see how much Ranma's improved."

"And don't forget he already defeated Saffron before he changed," Cologne said joining the discussion. "He's got some of our techniques, not to mention he's Happosai's Heir, and the power of Great White Hunters. Once he fully learns to fight a Lupine I think you can imagine just how powerful he could become."

After a brief moment of thought James whispered. "If he could realize his full potential? Then he could probably take on an Ebon Cat on his own in the future!" He looked at Aishia in disbelief and she gave him a single nod at his conclusion confirming she came to the same conclusion earlier. He then looked to where Ranma left the village and could not keep the smirk off his face.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ use it merely for entertainment purposes.

There was an odd occurrence happening in Nerima. It was quiet, except for the occasional rant/speech from a Kuno, and for Nerima this was incredibly strange. For no matter what Nerima was never quiet. And thus the citizens of the Ward were feeling high levels of anxiety everyday. The only ones that did not seem to be nervous at all hour of the day were the ones that were often around the people that made Nerima so lively, namely the Tendo Dojo and the restaurant Uchan's. The result of this was very profitable for both places. Nearly everyone ate at Uchans at least one a week now so the place was packed when it was open and everyone was paying Nabiki money for information. The reason for both was they wanted to as soon as possible when the quiet would end. Everyone thought that if anyone would know when the agonizing yet peaceful time would end it would be what was left of the Nerima Wrecking Crew.

At the Tendo Dojo Nabiki was in the living room working of the expenses for the house and Dojo. She had taken up this practice not long after she shipped Genma off to the zoo. Her reasons were simple, she did not have to fear the Panda-Man knowing where the family's money was kept and she wanted to spend more time with her elder sister. The shared secret about Ranma being Lupine Lycanthrope had drawn them closer together in the past two months.

In front of Nabiki on the table were several financial forms, bills and recites from various companies. What was strange was that instead of trying to figure which needed to be paid first like she normally did Nabiki was paying all of them at once. With the absence of Genma and the steady influx of money people paid her to warn them when the others came back she was able to pay off everything at once. In some cases she was even able to pay the bills in advance. "Without that freeloading Panda I'm actually able to keep us in the black," Nabiki thought. "And Dad learned his lesson after that night in jail and hasn't tried to free him yet. At least not in broad daylight anyway." Soun never told any why he was covered in deep scratches one morning but after hearing about a break in at the zoo of one of the bear cages Nabiki could easily guess what happened. Soun probably broke into the wrong bear cage.

"Would you like something to drink Nabiki?" Kasumi asked from the kitchen.

"Sure," Nabiki answered. "My usual drink please." A few seconds later a high caffeine drink was placed on the table next to her pile of papers.

"How are we this month?" Kasumi asked. She had always been a part of the financial discussions of the house as she was in charge of grocery shopping.

"We're actually ahead this month," Nabiki answered with a smile. "Now that you're cooking for four instead of twelve now there is much less strain on the budget."

The front door opening and angry muttering, "I hate boys. I hate boys. I hate boys." interrupted their conversation. Akane had come back from her friend's house and it was clear another mentally challenged male from Furinkan High had attacked her once again. It had gotten so bad to this point that boys from the school were trying to 'ask' her out for a date where ever she went. Needless to say Akane had become much more irritable and even quicker to anger than she normally was.

"Do you think you should try and stop them?" Kasumi asked. Her love for her youngest sister had decreased substantially in the recent past but she still cared for Akane. She was worried what all of this was doing to her.

"I've tried Kasumi," Nabiki answered. "But no one is listening to reason when it comes to Akane. I'm afraid there is nothing I can do."

The front door opened again and this time Soun was the one that staggered into the house. "Looks like Daddy failed to free his Baka friend again," Nabiki commented. Soun was crying his eyes out blubbering about the cruel fate that was handed to his friend. What was ironic was that Genma was actually quite content where he was for the time being. People loved to throw food to him when he held up his sign asking for it. And since he did not have to doing anything other than that he was happy where he was.

At the Uc-chans the restaurant was once again packed with customers. Ukyou was up struggling to keep up with all the orders and could only manage because Konatsu was there to help her. As she finished another okonomiyaki another customer came in. Like many in the past few days the customer asked, "Is that Saotome boy around?"

And like many times before Ukyou first said, "Ran-chan's not a Saotome anymore. He's now a Wolf's Eye. And no he isn't around and no he did not get married to another one of his fiancés that came seem to show up every couple of weeks." The customer blinked a couple of times in confusion wondering not why but how Ranma changed his name. Everyone in Nerima could think of at least six reasons why Ranma would want to change his name, but could had to wonder how he was going to do it. With a slight shrug the customer sat down at the counter and placed an order.

After the dinner rush ended and Ukyou and Konatsu were starting to clean up Ukyou started to think once again about the dilemma she faced when Ranma got back. "Do I tell him what I am or do I just give up on him?" Ukyou asked herself. It was a question she repeated to herself more times than she cared to count. In one way or another Ukyou's life had been centered on Ranma for over ten years and she had to think of letting that all go. And to make matters worse, for her anyway, it was her decision to make. She had learned to live with the idea that Ranma might not pick her, especially after it was revealed Ranma was not Genma's son, and would accept. But know she was faced with the decision of all or nothing. Before she became Kitsune she could still count being his friend, now however if she stayed near him she could be dragged into his newest set of enemies. Because the Kitsune did not want to be involved with the fighting other Lycanthropes Ukyou had to decide on either being with Ranma completely or leaving him forever. "And once again I want to wait until Ran-chan gets back before I decide," Ukyou said softly. "Konatsu let's go ahead and close up. I'm kind of tired and you look pretty worn out yourself." Konatsu could only nod with a grateful smile on his face because the truth was he was too tired to talk.

At the Joksuzoku, the Amazons were waiting with anticipation for the return of the scouting party. That had been four days ago and in that time two more Lupines had shown up and were quickly integrated into the village defense. It was not uncommon to see two or three Lupines on look out and another coming and going with the patrols through the gates. The Lupine that was not part of either the patrols or the lookouts was Ryouga. His lack of direction made him ill suited for those positions. What he did do that helped in the preparations for the Weretigers was he constantly sparred with several of the warriors. The constant drilling kept the warriors in top shape for when the real fighting would begin.

It was late in the evening when one of the Lupine lookouts called out, "Someone is coming!"

Almost instantly Ku Lon was right next to the one that sounded the alarm, "Do you know who is approaching?"

The Lupine took a few seconds to sniff the air, "It's a Lupine and he or she is approaching at a fast pace." He sniffed the air again, "I'm also smelling three other people…one of them is injured I can smell blood!"

"OPEN THE GATE!" Ku Lon shouted. Her order was immediately obeyed and not more than thirty seconds later a large silver female wolf came running thought. On her back were three Amazons that had been in some kind of fight. All three of the Amazon warriors appeared to have some injuries but one seemed to be more serious than the others. As her torso was heavily bandaged.

When the wolf stopped it lowered to the ground and the two less injured Amazons helped the third off its back. The three were quickly helped to the healers as Aishia and Ku Lon ran up the wolf. "Ranma what happened?" Aishia asked.

"We were attacked," Ranma-chan answered.

"Get changed and come to the Meeting Hall," Ku Lon said.

A few minutes later a male Ranma in bipedal form was standing in front of the Elders and the Lupines in charged. "We were attacked because the Weretigers caught us by surprise."

"What exactly happened?" Lo Xian asked.

"We were returning from Musk territory when we were attacked…" Ranma began.

Ranma, in human form, and his three Amazon companions were just about to leave the territory formally controlled by the Musk. They had avoided the actual Musk village so they would not be caught. With Ranma's nose and Ki senses they were able to get a fairly good idea of the number of the Weretigers in the area. Ranma was able to discern a number of individual scents numbering in the neighborhood of about twenty Weretigers. Not a comforting number when the Amazons had witnessed that one Weretiger could match an Amazon Elder on equal footing. They knew that there were probably more than that in the interior of the Musk territory but not even Ranma using Ume-sen-ken would risk going to deep.

After they felt they had at least a descent idea size of the force they started to make their back to Amazon lands when Ranma's danger sense flared in warning. Unfortunately he was too late as two Weretigers in bipedal form jumped from the bushes catching the three Amazons off guard. Cond Shur was hit by a swipe with the Weretigers claws right across her stomach taking her out of the fight right off from the beginning. Bru Chu and Sta Quing were able to avoid serious injury but were still clipped by the claws of the second Weretiger. Ranma had been able to avoid attack because of his Lycanthrope reflexes.

It took only ten seconds for the Amazons and Ranma to regroup. Ranma stood in front of the Amazons, having changed into his biped form, with Bru Chu and Sta Quing to his left and right and Con Shur in the middle of the three. As they prepared to fight the two Weretigers whispered in English, "Nathen have you ever seen a white Lupine like him before?"

"No," the Weretiger called Nathen answered. "At least not like him. I've seen a couple with white fur but not this white. I wonder what kind he is?"

"No idea," the first Weretiger said. "We should take him alive and see what Dorian has to say."

"What about the women, Brode?" Nathen asked. "They look too good to just throw away." He leered at the Amazons causing them to tighten the grip on their silver weapons.

"Well we are looking for good breeding material," the Brode replied with a smirk.

Ranma not liking what he was hearing prepared an attack. He gave a brief signal indicating that his intentions to the Amazons behind him. When the Weretigers were about to charge Ranma beat them too it, "FIST OF FENRIS!" The technique was one he learned from the manual he got from Scot while in England. It was a powerful double punch that was charged with Ki to the targets sternum and neck. His target was the Weretiger Brode. And Brode was caught off guard and scent sprawling back.

His partner Nathen angered by the sudden attack failed to see the spear thrown by Sta Quing. The silver spearhead embedded itself into the Weretiger's lower back. The silver caused a sever burn that resulted in the Weretiger releasing a tremendous roar in agony. Ranma who kicked him in the head knocking the roaring Weretiger out quickly silenced him. "We need to get out of here! That loud of a roar will draw more here!" Ranma exclaimed. There was no argument from the Amazons. Ranma shifted into his full wolf form and the Amazons climbed on his back and they ran off.

When Ranma finished he asked, "They're not going to turn into Weretigers are they?"

"We have methods that can keep a human from being turned," the Lupine Quanchi answered. "I'll see to it that they are applied." Quanchi excused herself from the meeting and headed for the healer's hut.

After she left Ranma noted the serious faces on the two remaining Lupines, James and Aishia. "What's wrong Aishia?"

"You said they mentioned a 'Dorian.' No Lupine has ever met him in person but some other Lycanthropes we know have." Aishia had the attention of everyone in the room on her as she explained why she was so serious. "What we know is that he is at least five hundred years old, relatively young for a Lycanthrope, but has been able to take a position of great influence in Weretiger society. And because no Lupine has met him so we can be sure but the other Lycanthropes have stated that he is an Ebon Cat."

In the Musk Lands the two injured Weretigers, Brode and Nathen were standing before a very large, black Weretiger. They had told of their encounter after they regained consciousness an hour ago. "Sir, just what kind of a Lupine was that?" Brode asked. "He used a Stalker technique but I've never seen a stalker like that before."

"That Lupine you saw was something I have been hoping to fight for centuries," the black Weretiger, Dorian, answered. "They are known as the Great White Hunters of Northern Lands. They drove the Siberian Clans off their lands thousands of years ago. According to those stories they were the strongest of all the Lupine Packs. Ever since I first heard the legend I have dreamed of fighting one of them." Dorian stood up from the throne that once belonged to Prince Herb. "Leave me." The two Weretigers left without a word leaving Dorian alone. "It has been a long time since I had a good fight. This will defiantly be a fight I can sink my claws into." He smiled as he flexed his claws as a red glow appeared over them.


	19. Author's Note

After months of thinking I am sorry to say that for this story I have written myself into a dead end. I have written to far away from what I originally planned. So I am forced to put Wolf's Call on hold until further notice.

I apologize to all the readers who have enjoyed this story.


End file.
